A YEAR IN TIME
by Dream Walker's Obsession
Summary: Life has never been easy for Rose Hathaway, but who knew a single year could change everything she ever knew. Unexpected surprises and friendships turn her world into a Thomas Rhett song. With Dimitri halfway around the world, and threats too close to home, how will Rose get through the shortest 365 days of her life?*DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT*
1. Prologue

_**PROLOGUE**_

 _ **ROSE**_

Dark clouds covered the evening sky, rain falling in thick sheets around us. _Fitting,_ I thought, the heavens cried with the same frequency that I did. My eyes flooding as quickly as the six-foot deep hole before me.

The preacher spoke, the congregation sang, and his body was lowered into the cold unforgiving earth. Taking a piece of my heart with it.

1 YEAR, 12 MONTHS, 365 DAYS, 8760 HOURS, 525,600 MINUTES, 31,536,000 SECONDS….

That's all I got. No more. No less. A single year. The shortest year of my entire life.

I will cherish every memory of him, and never forget the impact he had on my life in that simple, yet complicated time. The good, bad, and the ugly. Every moment would forever be installed in my memory, my heart.

The way his eyes lit up when I walked into the room. The smile that reached his eyes, causing the corners to crinkle- giving the appearance of a much younger man. One that hadn't seen and dealt with such dark things.

His smooth voice and words, and even that damn one eyebrow thing. All of his quirks and attributes that I loved so much. How he understood me in ways that others couldn't comprehend. How he turned dreams into reality, making all things possible with him by my side. Things I never even knew I wanted, he gave me.

And in a blink, a single heartbeat, it was taken away.

He shouldn't have thrown himself in front of me. He shouldn't have even been there. But as fate would have it, the cards we were dealt weren't strong enough to win the hand. We folded, faltered, and it cost him his life.

I never believed in fate before him. I didn't believe fate brought me to the Academy where I would meet Lissa, who would become my only family. I didn't believe it was fate that Lissa and I survived the car crash. Or that brought us back after running away, leading to a whole mess of problems. Fate didn't make Victor play his dirty tricks. Or make Mason take a group of friends on a Strigoi hunt. Fate didn't get us out of the battle at the Academy, or through the subsequent rescue that almost cost me my reason for breathing.

No. Fate didn't do any of those things. Skill, hard work, and a shit ton of luck got us to where we are today. That is something I strongly believe, luck is the reason for all those things. Good or bad, it has the power to pick you up or break you down to its will.

But the other factor, and possibly the most important, is love.

Love saved me in that car crash. Love made me chase down Mason, and avenge his death in Spokane. Love drew me back into the caves to save Dimitri from dying at the hands of a monster. Love is why I threw myself in front of him, and in turn, he threw himself back in front of me. Not Fate. Not Luck. Love.

Love is what killed him, and surely, it would kill me too.

* * *

Author's Note:

I know it's super short, but oh well. This jumped in my head last week and it is flowing like waves.

I do not have an update time frame, I will post a new chapter as I complete the next one.

Just so you know, for those who don't follow FB, which you should haha, anyways, this will be Romitri, but my focus is on Rose.

Most, okay all, of my stories are primarily about Dimitri. His POV and struggles, but this is all Roza.

Fave/Follow/Review as always. It keeps me going.

And for those who haven't heard. Love or Loyalty will be back up soon. I promise. But it will have some major changes in the last few new chapters. So keep an eye out for that. It will be better than ever, I hope.

All my love,

Dream


	2. Chapter One

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

 _ **ROSE**_

 _Positive._

That one simple word sending my world into a tailspin. It shouldn't be possible, yet here I sit on the edge of the bathtub with a plus symbol staring back at me. My head shook side to side, eyes remaining locked on the small window of the plastic stick. My fingers trembled to the point I could no longer hold onto it, letting it slip through my grasp to land before me. The window still face up.

It wasn't possible, it couldn't be. Every law in our world denied what was in front of me. Dhampirs can't reproduce together. _Apparently they can,_ the nagging voice echoed in the back of my mind. I had given myself to _one_ man, _one_ time. And he is now halfway around the world.

I slid onto the floor, the edge of the tub rubbing roughly against my spine. Drawing my knees to my chest, I buried my nose between them, wrapping my arms tightly around my shins, begging the movement to keep me from falling apart.

Dimitri left for Russia a month ago- the longest month of my life- after Alberta, Mom, and Stan found out that we were more than mentor and student. I tried to play it off, no such luck, that I had to save my partner, I couldn't watch my mentor die. But it was written all over my face, his too. I couldn't let the man I love perish at the hands of our enemy. He was my reason to breathe, to live another day fighting the darkness. He is the bright star in my black sky. My everything.

The father of the child growing inside of me.

"Little Dhampir," Adrian's soft voice carried through the closed door. "Are you...okay?"

"No," I rasped out, wiping my nose with the back of my hand.

"Can I come in?"

I didn't answer, unable to get my voice to work as more tears scratched at my throat. Without a response, Adrian opened the door just a crack, enough to see my folded form on the bathroom floor.

I had my suspicions that something wasn't right when my cycle didn't come, but I refused to acknowledge the possibility. Adrian convinced me that I needed to humor myself. Neither of us had predicted that the joke most certainly would be on me.

Adrian placed himself on the ground, pulling me into his lap. My head fell to his shoulder, resting in the crook of his neck. Slim, tender fingers ran through my hair, calming my erratic breathing. Neither of us spoke, other than the occasional deep hums rumbling in his throat. I didn't mind the silence, in fact, I welcomed it. It was a beautiful contrast to the screams that flowed through my mind.

How could this happen? I should have been more careful, we both should have. But we didn't know. If we had any idea that something like this was possible, we would have held back. I would have stopped him that night in the cabin. And if I couldn't bring myself to, he would have. One thing I love and hate about him so much, his self-control. His desire to always do what is right, no matter how badly he wanted to do what was 'wrong' just once.

After the caves, I could see the battle he fought within himself to leave. Alberta, being the wonderful person she is, gave him an option. Leave or Jail. Though they had no proof of what happened between us, well not until now, she gave him a choice to leave as opposed to reporting him to the council.

I told him to go. Reassuring him that this wasn't the end, but simply a chance for him to go and see his family before our lives changed. He accepted, packing his bags and flying out the next morning. On paper, he was taking a leave of absence until graduation. At which time, he would return and retake his place as Lissa's Guardian.

We have remained in constant contact since his departure, until today. I ignored his daily phone call meer hours ago, unable to talk to him when I was holding so much back. His multiple text messages that followed almost broke my resolve to wait to call him back. All of the _I love and miss you's, are you okay'_ s, and my favorite, _I can't stop thinking about you_. It was a small reprieve in my day to day to know I was always on his mind, much like he is on mine.

"Are you going to tell him?" Adrian broke through the silence.

"I don't know how," my voice was a low hoarse whisper. My throat felt like sandpaper, my nose stuffed up from all the crying.

Adrian, of course, knew without asking who the other person in the equation was. But no one else would, other than Alberta, Mom and more than likely Stan. I rolled my eyes at that. Go figure the one person I loathe almost as much as Victor would be in on my secrets. Though I doubt any of them would believe Dimitri really is the father. More than likely they will think I fucked up, like everything else in my life, and got knocked up by a Royal prick. Adrian will be the prime suspect.

"Any way you can, Little Dhampir," he brushed his lips against my forehead, "And I will be right here for you."

Tilting my head back, I looked into his eyes to see the sincerity in his words. The deep emerald green pools shined with unshed tears. I could almost feel his heart breaking under my palm that rested just above the fleshy muscle. I knew Adrian harnessed deep feelings for me, though I don't know why exactly. But with the bombshell of my current situation would do nothing but confirm he would never have a chance at winning my heart. Yet, he is willing to stand by me, knowing the backlash I will receive and the rumors that would stem about him and I. He would be my rock, my friend, and savior. Just as he has done since Dimitri left.

The first few days after he boarded the plane out of the Academy, I wouldn't leave my room. My heart was beyond repair without him here. I stopped training, eating, going to classes when they restarted after the attack, everything. I didn't want to face the day knowing I wouldn't see him. He wouldn't be waiting for me in the gym, western novel perched on his knee. He wouldn't be standing at the back of my classes, watching everything around him with that cautious eye. Sneaking glances my way when he thought I wasn't looking. News flash, I was always looking at him.

Adrian pulled me out of that slump though. Forcing me to go with him for breakfast, then Lissa would pull me through the halls. He convinced Eddie to train with me in the morning and evenings, filling the void that not working out left me with. And between him and Christian, there was enough witty banter to jump in on and make me smile when I felt like crying. Which has been occurring a lot more lately, I can now blame the hormones for that.

I never saw Adrian becoming such an important person in my life. Who knew that our meeting on the snow-covered porch of a ski resort in Idaho would lead us to this moment here.

"Thank you," I whispered, placing a light kiss on the underside of his jaw.

"Anytime, Rose, I love you."

"I love you too, Adrian," and I meant it. I may not love him the way I do Dimitri, but I loved him nonetheless. He has slowly, painstakingly, wedged his way into my life and I could not be more thankful for Adrian Ivashkov than I am right now.

"Why don't you wash your face, and then we can go meet Lissa for dinner," his soft hand rubbed my arm gently, coaxing me from his lap.

I stood and did as he directed, picking up the test and shoving it in my pocket to take back to my room. Adrian walked beside me back to my dorm, letting me change first before dinner. Lissa began calling me through the bond as we walked into the commons. Catching my eye, her smile beamed bright only meaning one thing. Shopping.

With a wave, I made my way through the line with Adrian. Piling my plate high with meatloaf, mashed potatoes and a brownie for dessert.

"You need veggies too," Adrian whispered, adding a scoop of green beans to my tray.

"Now you sound like _him_ ," I chuckled. Dimitri always tried to get me to eat better, fruits and veggies with every meal.

"He's right."

"How did those words taste," I tried to raise my brow.

"Like vinegar, now go," he pushed softly on my lower back.

We were still laughing as we sat down. Lissa and Christian across from me, Eddie to my right, while Adrian took his place on my left. It almost felt normal, sitting here with my friends and relaxing. _Won't last long,_ the nagging voice came back to remind me. In a few months, I would have a new normal.

I picked at my food, suddenly not feeling hungry anymore, while Lissa went on and on about a shopping trip she had arranged for us next week. Graduation was only a little over a month away and we needed new dresses for the dance. I had no desire to go, but I knew she wouldn't let me out of it that easily.

"Guardians Matthews and Emil will be taking us, I think Alto may be going too," Lissa directed to me. I gave a small nod, not wanting to let on how my heart ached at that thought. I liked Celeste and Emil, don't get me wrong, but their not him. Add on that Alto would be on the trip. I really want to stay back now. "We can get you a red dress this time, you know you always look good in red…" she trailed on and I tuned her out.

I felt like a love sick school girl, hell I am. Everything around here reminds me of him, makes me think of him. A part of me felt like he was gone forever, not just for another month. I guess in my mind, I was preparing for him to be. Would he believe me when I told him the truth? Would he know that I didn't cheat? Or would he, like everyone else, believe I messed up?

"You need to eat," Adrian leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"Not hungry," I pushed my tray forward.

"What?" Christian gasped, "Rosie isn't hungry," he leaned back in his chair, looking at the ground.

"What are you doing?" Eddie arched his brow.

"Checking to see if hell froze over."

"Fuck off, Fire-crotch."

"Rose," Lissa's soft voice broke through the guys' laughter, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I am fine, just not hungry right now."

"Rose," Adrian lifted my chin to meet his gaze. His intense eyes holding mine, "You need to eat." Pulling my tray, he put it back in front of me. I picked up my fork and made my way through dinner.

Lissa watched out the exchange with a curious expression, Christian and Eddie too. He hadn't compelled me to finish my food, but right now he is the only person who could get me to do something I didn't want to. Because he wasn't thinking of himself, or even just me. He was thinking about my body needing nutrients to feed the baby.

 _New normal,_ the voice sounded again. Yeah, new normal.


	3. Chapter Two

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

 _ **ROSE**_

Flipping off the light, I trekked silently back to my room. I have been waking two times every night to go to the bathroom and I am already over it.

Adrian has me drinking more water in a day than I have over the last year. Accompanying me to every meal to make sure I am eating properly. He even took a Guardian and went into the city to get me prenatal vitamins and creature comforts. I wanted to kiss him and bash his head in all at the same time. He was becoming a helicopter parent, minus the whole having a kid part.

Slipping my St. Vlad's hoodie over my head and pulling on my shoes, I headed over to the Moroi dorms to meet with Lissa and the Guardians. She had a slew of stores to go to while in Missoula today. _Forever 21_ and _Victoria Secret_ being the first two stops. I was ready for this day to begin so it would end.

Lissa was already in the SUV, Alto making the final checks, and I climbed into the very back. Maybe I can catch an extra hour of sleep before being drug around the mall like a ragdoll. Resting my head on the window, I shut myself off from the outside world. Only stirring once to rest my head on Adrian's shoulder. I hadn't heard him get into the car, but the smell of cloves couldn't be mistaken for anyone else.

* * *

"Rose! Look at this one, it's perfect," Liss tugged me toward store number seven, dress number four that she rated _perfect._

I had to admit, this one was amazing. Deep red in color, with a V neckline that would show a very considerable amount of cleavage and would stop just above my knee. The fabric looked clingy, but not unflattering. It definitely would highlight my curves. _All your curves,_ the voice spoke. I shook my head to shut it up and followed Lissa. Finding my size, she pulled it from the rack and shoved me toward the dressing room.

I stepped back out to have her zip up the back before taking in the finished product. I was right, it's amazing. The way it clung to my breast and hips gave me a perfect hourglass shape. But no matter how beautiful I felt wrapped in the chiffon, I knew I couldn't have it. And it had nothing to do with the price tag.

When graduation came in a month there would be another curve to my body. One that would not fit inside this dress. _Told you._ I could feel my eyes growing wet, quickly I blinked back the tears before they could fall.

"Damn, Little Dhampir you look…" Adrian whistled as he took me in.

"Doesn't she look amazing!" Lissa clapped, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Breathtaking," he mumbled, "Hey Lissa, Celeste was looking for you, something about needing help finding the right shoes…"

"On it, you got her," Lissa called over her shoulder.

"Always," he turned back to me, "What's wrong?"

"I can't…" I sniffled.

"Can't what, Rose?" Shaking my head, I stepped back into the dressing room. Adrian following right behind me, I didn't even try to stop him. "Rose, talk to me, please."

"I can't wear a dress like this…." I coughed out. "In a month I'll be starting to show, anything clingy will highlight that."

"It's unlikely, most first-time mom's don't start showing until around twelve to sixteen weeks, and you have really firm abs, it will hide it a bit longer."

I stared up at him, "How do you know that?"

"Google," he shrugged. "I have been researching. Granted human and Dhampir pregnancies do have their differences, but for the most part, it's the same. Putting in your date of conception online, you should be about eight weeks now. You still have time before anyone will notice."

"You're ….amazing, Adrian," I stood to wrap my arms around his waist, his falling around my shoulders.

"I try," he chuckled. Pulling the zipper down, he looked down at me, "Now get changed, I'm starving," he turned and left.

There can be many things said about him. He smokes too much, drinks to often, or doesn't know how to commit to one woman for more than a night. But one thing most people don't know, or rather can't see, is that he is an amazing person. Every day I can see the changes in him. Each passing moment I spend with him, I see the man that lies behind the brooding mask, the heart of gold he wears on his sleeve.

We arrived back at the Academy just before sunset. It was Saturday, meaning no classes, so I went straight to my room for much-needed sleep. Resting back on my bed, I dialed up his number and waited for it to connect.

"Roza," his thick accent flooded my ears.

"Hey, Comrade," I smiled, though he couldn't see.

"How was shopping?"

I filled him in on the day's events. Everything from our stop in _VS_ where I picked up two sets of matching red and black lingerie. To finding the perfect dress, that I refused to send him a picture of. All the way to Adrian attempting to pick up a human girl in the food court. Failing miserably I might add, leaving a huge dent in his ego.

"Sounds like you had a great day," his voice sounded pained. What's going on there?

"Everything alright, Dimitri?"

"Yeah," he sighed, "I just wish I was there. I would have been the one taking you two shopping."

"Be glad you got out of it," I laughed, "I thought Stanny was going to lose his mind when Lissa told him that was only half of the bags."

"True, but at least it was time away from the Academy with you."

"Liss still doesn't know," I whispered.

"I thought you were going to tell her," he sounded surprised.

"There's just been a lot going on with her and Christian lately, I didn't want to add onto it."

That was a lie, thankfully he can't see my face to know it. He wanted me to tell Lissa before he came back, making the transition easier when he requested her to release him as her Guardian. We had talked a few weeks back about us guarding together. There was still no guarantee that we would choose her if it came down to one of us. I hated to admit that I felt torn between them, but would rather admit it than someone gets hurt. The obvious choice was me staying with Liss, and him requesting Christian. That way we could be together, but not have to choose between our charge or each other.

But it wasn't Lissa and Chris keeping me from telling her, it was me. I wasn't ready to let her in, because she wouldn't believe the other half of the story. Not that I would blame her, I still don't believe it and it's happening to me. But I don't know exactly how to go about letting her in on all of my secrets just yet.

We talked for another half hour before I declared myself unable to stay awake longer. With good wishes to his family, a lot of _I love you and miss you_ 's, we disconnected. I was out within seconds dreaming of my Comrade.

A soft knock on my door pulled me from the beaches in Mexico. _Damn, that was a good dream too._ Driving my fist into my eyes, I scrubbed the tiredness away before opening the door. Now, there are many people I could see coming to bug me in the middle of the night, day, whatever. But Stan Alto is not one of them.

"We need to talk, Hathaway," his voice was soft, but his eyes smoldered. Something was pissing him off, and I know I didn't do anything this time.

"What's Up, Stanny," I smirked, gripping the door frame with one hand, the handle in the other.

His head moved left to right, checking the hall before pushing me back into my room. Before I could yell _what the hell_ , he turned his gaze to mine. The smoldering look gone, replaced by a full blaze.

"Who's is it," he growled.

"Excuse me?" I barked back.

"I heard you and Ivashkov, is it his?"

"What are you talking about," I tried to play dumb, but I could tell wasn't accepting that.

"Don't play games, Hathaway. If you won't tell me who, at least tell me it wasn't…"

"NO," I yelled albeit too loudly, bringing my voice back down, "you wouldn't believe me if I told you the truth anyway," I sighed. "Don't act as if you care now, Stan."

"That's where you're wrong, Rose. I do care, if I didn't I wouldn't be here right now," he let out a long breath, a hand running over his bald head to the back of his neck. "Does anyone other than Ivashkov know?" I shook my head. "Okay, well, you need to see a doctor. There are things you need to do to prepare for this."

Gobsmacked, I looked back at him, "Why do you care?"

"I have six sisters, Rose. All of which have dealt with what you are about too. I have known you since you were four, and I expected great things from you."

"You hate me!" I snapped.

"No, I worked you harder because I knew you could be one of the best," he growled. "And you still can be, but it will be a bit harder now."

We stood in silence. I wasn't sure how much time had passed when he released another loud sigh, "I want to help you, Rose. You're going to need it, and Ivashkov will only get you so far." He turned to leave.

A million things ran through my head, but one word pushed to the forefront of my mind. I have never liked Stan, ever. Since coming to the Academy he has always given me hell. But right now, he was my ally. He was offering to help me with things I hadn't yet considered, and he was asking for nothing in return. His hand reached the handle, "Dimitri," I whispered.

Stan's back went rigid, hand freezing in place on the half turned knob, "What?"

"Dimitri. It's his. I don't know how, but he is the only person I have ever been with. And only once."

"A Dhampir/Dhampir child, not possible," his words low, speaking more to himself than me. "And you're sure?" I pulled the pregnancy test from my bedside table, showing him the tiny window. "Change of plans, you need a human doctor, not one here. I'll make some calls."

"Why?"

"Because if anyone finds out that you somehow managed to defy the laws of our world," he shook his head, "you will give birth to a science experiment."


	4. Chapter Three

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

 _ **ROSE**_

Ever have those moments where something you heard minutes, hours, days before finally clicks. That's where I am right now. Stan's words two days ago finally sinking in.

After he came to me, he found a human doctor in Missoula that had an opening this week. Without a valid excuse to leave campus other than the truth, I had to tell Alberta. To say she is taking the news well would be a horrendous understatement.

"Are you fucking kidding me," her voice vibrated off the walls. I was surprised the pictures didn't fall from the echo.

"Bertie," Stan bellowed.

"Don't _Bertie_ me, Alto."

"I'm sorry," I whimpered.

"I bet you are," she sneered. No longer behind her desk, she paced the room. Rugged hands raked through her short hair, pulling on the ends, "God- what will your mother say, or your father for that matter. Oh- he is going to kill me." She kept her voice low, but I could still hear.

"What did you just say about my father?"

"Huh," she stopped mid-stride, "Oh, nothing, nothing at all." Her head shook, "Rose, how could you let this happen?"

"You haven't heard the full story yet, Alberta, maybe you should let her tell it," Stan came to my rescue. I shot him an appreciative smile before turning to tell my tale.

"It's not possible," Alberta mumbled as I wrapped up.

"Rose Hathaway," I raised my hand, "President and CEO of the 'It's impossible' club, we meet on Wednesdays, care to join?"

"This isn't a joke, Rose," the grey in her eyes smoldered, anger flaring with each passing moment.

"I know it's not, but there is no point in denying what is happening, I might as well embrace it."

Not that I would let on to her, or Alto, anyone really, but I have spent every night denying the reality that is my life. Since I was a child the world seems to have conspired against me. The day my mother dropped me off on the Academy steps, my whole life became a shit show. Only growing worse as I grew older. I died at the age of fifteen and was brought back to life by a magic that is still a mystery. Went on the run to the human world with only my best friend. Then coming back here and dealing with a fucked up love life, the death of my oldest friend and a mass attack that almost took everything away from me. My life has never been easy, why would it start now?

I didn't want to be a teenage mother, hell, I never thought I would be a mother ever. But things have a funny way of going in ways we never expected. Life is like that, just when you think you have everything figured out, it changes.

I prepared my whole life to become a Guardian. To protect my charge at all cost, including my heartbeat. Training day in and day out to ensure I had what it takes to keep others safe, no mind myself. _They Come First_. That was all that mattered, all I knew.

I didn't know what love was, from a partner or a parent. How in one look, one simple exchange, my heart could skip a beat. That the proximity of someone could cause butterflies in your stomach. Or that being without the said person, your world could cave in around you, suffocate you, _destroy_ you.

Now that I do, I crave it. I want the kind of life you see on the Hallmark channel. I want to be the girl that the guy fights heaven and earth to be with. I want _my_ child to know the things I didn't.

"I made her an appointment in Missoula, she needs a human doctor," Alto spoke toward Alberta, drawing me away from my thoughts.

"No, she can see Olendzki, we just won't tell her the truth," Alberta protested. "I want you here, not with some stranger."

"Okay, but at some point, I will have to declare who the father is."

"Not if you don't want to," she cocked her head to the side, "Or, you can lie."

I shook my head rapidly, "I won't do that to Dimitri. Besides, people aren't going to believe that he is the father anyway, so him being on the birth certificate would be looked at as a 'formality' rather than a declaration of parentage."

"You have thought it through," she rose a brow.

"Adrian did."

"Ah," she nodded, "Young Lord Ivashkov is quite smitten with you," she chuckled, "Honestly, I thought it was his."

"And so will everyone else," I mumbled.

"That might not be a bad thing," Alto joined in. "It would keep the Alchemist out of the loop."

And cue the clicking.

Finding out about the group of humans that work in the underground of our society spun me for a loop. Being told that they would love nothing more than to poke and prod my child, made me sick.

Religious nuts who thrive on science and statistics, as Alberta phrased it, and handle the dirty work of our world. They document everything on every living, and deceased, Moroi and Dhampir, even Strigoi if they can. Their database spans centuries back, and nothing like this has ever happened. At least not that they or we are aware of.

Adrian had assumed it had something to do with Spirit, the whole being brought back from the shadows of death thing. But nothing turned up. No stories or testimonies about a Dhampir/Dhampir conception in history. If the Moroi didn't have it, surely the Alchemist wouldn't.

Alberta and Stan went on to explain their direct roles in our society, and why we aren't told about them before graduation. The more they spoke, the quicker my dislike for these people grew. Only pushing me harder to conceal the identity of my child. I wouldn't let it be subject to experimentation. Never going to happen.

A knock on the door halted our conversation, Stan rising from his seat to answer. "Lady Ozera," he greeted, opening the door wider for her to enter.

"Oh, I am sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," her painted on smile fake as all get out.

"You're not, I was just on my way out," I stood, moving closer to Alberta I whispered, "I'm going to go get Adrian and see Dr. O. but I do have more questions for you."

I wasn't letting the slip of my father being mentioned go, not yet. She knew something, I could read it like a paper from her face. With a small nod, I walked out, brushing past Tasha without a glance.

"How can I help you, Lady Ozera," Alberta asked. Tasha's response coming just before the door closed.

"I was wondering where Guardian Belikov is, I can't seem to find him."

I pushed my ear to the door, trying to hear what would come next. The sounds were muffled by the thick oak, but I vaguely heard Alberta say he was gone on leave. A small smile graced my lips. She just doesn't know when to give it up, but I, for once, am thankful he is currently halfway around the world.

* * *

My leg bounced in anticipation. I would get to hear my baby's heartbeat. Or at least according to Adrian, I should be able too. The thought excited and terrified me. I was scared that something would be wrong, or will go wrong. With no information to look back on in history, everything was a gamble.

A young Dhampir nurse called my name and I proceeded toward the room. "Are you not coming?"

"Didn't know if you wanted me too." I gestured for him to follow. "This isn't awkward for you?"

"Not really, you?" I shrugged.

"A little, but if you want me there, I will be."

I looked up to him, giving him a reassuring smile. If Dimitri couldn't be here, Adrian was the next best thing. Besides, like I told Alberta, everyone will assume the baby is his, he might as well get to play the part. Plus it was easier to use that as an excuse than tell the truth. I was nervous.

Before today, I could put it in the back of my mind, not think much about it. But if Adrian was right, and I heard the heartbeat today, there would be no more denying. I couldn't pretend this isn't real any longer. And I would need someone in my corner when my back pressed against the wall. When the reality set in and escape is no longer possible.

"Lord Ivashkov, Rose, how are you both today," Dr. Olendzki smiled brightly.

"Good," we answered at the same time.

"Good," she chuckled, "First things first Rose, I need you to give me urine sample so I can run my own test."

"Why?"

"Just for records."

I took the cup from her and walked down to the bathroom. Once it was filled, I headed back to wait out the results. Half an hour later, Dr. O returned with a computer on wheels. Handing me a towel to tuck into my waistband, and rolling my shirt up to my breast, she squeezed a cool gel over my skin. Adrian stood diligently at my side, holding my hand as he watched the screen.

Moving the paddle over my abdomen, she made several clicks on the keyboard, humming to herself all the while. My nerves began to hyke up. Adrian's poor hand feeling my tension. After what felt like years, Dr. O clicked something on the screen and a soft sound filtered through the room.

 _Swoosh, Swoosh, Swoosh_

"That's the heartbeat, Rose. Your measuring right at nine weeks, Congratulations."

She continued to speak, pointing to a tiny speck on the right of the screen. I couldn't make out her words over the sound filling my ears. It had to be the most beautiful song I have ever heard. Adrian reached up to wipe a tear from my face, holding my eyes when I looked back up to him. I could see the shimmer in his emerald depths. Who knew this would be so emotional?

Tears began to fall faster, my throat tightening from the sobs I desperately tried to keep down. Adrian leaned forward, brushing a kiss to my forehead, "I'm sorry, Rose."

I didn't have to ask what he was sorry about, I knew. Just like he knew why I was about to become a blubbering mess on the table. I wanted Dimitri here. He should be the one next to me, holding my hand. Hearing our baby's heartbeat for the first time.

Dr. Olendzki printed out a picture with an arrow pointing to the little speck marked 'baby' for me to take. Once I was cleaned up, picture in hand, Adrian and I made our way out.

Still early in the Moroi day, I hadn't expected to run into anyone on our walk back. Let alone the same person twice in the last few hours. But as fate, or luck, would have it Tasha was walking toward the school's clinic as we walked away. And even worse, she caught sight of the picture still in my hand. Hasty, I shoved it in my pocket, hoping she didn't see exactly what it was.

"Rose," her brow lifted to her hairline.

"Hey, Tasha."

"Was that?" she looked between Adrian and I, "Are you?"

The softball forming in my throat kept me from responding. Not that I really wanted to say anything to her, to begin with, but I couldn't if I tried. Her gaze continued to flow between the two of us, jumping to her own conclusions.

"Well, Congrats if it was," she smiled, again fake, "I guess what they say is true, these things come in twos," her laugh died in my ears.

"What do you mean?" Adrian asked before I could get the words out.

"I'm expecting too, twenty-three weeks now."

"Congratulations," Adrian offered a weak smile.

I couldn't move. If she was twenty-three weeks then that must mean... As if knowing my train of thought, she offered another smile. This one, however, was one hundred percent real. Her hands falling over the perfectly round bump.

"Thank you, I just know _Dimka_ is going to be _so_ happy when I tell him."


	5. Chapter Four

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

 _ **ADRIAN**_

 _When tough little boys grow up to be dad's, they turn into big babies again._ I heard that song once upon a time, never understood it, until today.

Watching the screen, hearing the sound of Rose's baby's heartbeat, I wanted nothing more than to be _him_. My eyes grew wet with a simple sound, how would I react to their first steps? The first day of school? First date? Yeah, I would be a big baby. No doubt about it. But it wasn't my child. I wasn't the father of the unborn miracle growing in the woman I love.

Since the moment she found out, my heart hasn't beat right. The normal _thump, thump_ cadence was gone, replaced with erratic beats and skips that felt as if it would stop any moment. I knew that moment would be the day she gave birth. When I looked into the eyes of the infant and they were brown, not green.

My mind plays tricks on me while unguarded at night, no matter the amount whiskey I threw back to shut it off. I would dream of a life with her. She would be my Guardian, my wife if I had any say in it. The perfect fit. She would never have to choose between me or the baby because I would put my life before the both of them. I would die to keep her safe, both of them. If she wanted a different life, one away from the Moroi world, I would take her there. Travel the globe, making as many stops for as long as she wants. Anything she wants, I would give it to her.

Even if she wants him. I would step aside and watch her happily. But if I didn't have too, I wouldn't mind that. With that said, call me a selfish bastard. An asshole. Or any other name in the book for feeling what I am right now. Hopeful as fuck.

Tasha may have been lying, in fact, I am ninety-nine percent sure she is. It's that one percent that has me feeling slightly on top of the world. If there is a possibility that Belikov really is a father of two, I can almost guarantee Rose will never tell him the truth. And I only feel slightly guilty for hoping she is.

I watched Tasha as Rose ran toward the dorms like a pack of phi-hounds were after her. Her aura didn't flicker, show any signs of deceit. But I have come to learn that if someone believes something strongly enough, it won't show that they are outright lying. Tasha has really convinced herself that Belikov is the father, so to her, it is the truth. To Rose, it is instant heartbreak. And I would make damn sure I am the one to put her back together.

With another half-hearted congratulation to Tasha, I took off after Rose. I didn't find her in her room, nor on the roof that she likes to hide away on. Not at Mason's grave, or even the Chapel. _Where the hell did she go?_ I continued to walk around in circles, the sun now fully sunk behind the horizon making the journey much harder. Two-seconds from giving up, I heard her yells. Following the bellows of anger, I saw the door to an old Guardian post open.

"Little…" I stopped dead in my tracks.

Rose has always carried a ring of shadows around her, the madness she takes from Lissa. But this was something I had never seen before. If it weren't for the fact she was breathing, standing before me, I would have looked at her believing she was dead. There was no light, no color around her, only darkness.

"Rose," I spoke lowly, hands outstretched to show her I meant no harm. She didn't look at me though, she didn't even budge. "Little Dhampir," still nothing. She clutched a phone in her hand, a faint voice filtering through the speaker.

 _Him._

As tentatively as possible, I stepped closer, reaching for the phone. Rose let it slip through her fingers, still staring off at nothing. I looked at the screen, _Comrade_ , it read.

"Belikov?"

"Adrian? What the hell is going on?" he rushed out.

"What did she say?"

"Quite a few colorful words, but nothing to explain why she is so upset with me. What did I do?"

"You tell me? You know of any reason Tasha would be looking for you?" I baited.

"She has been calling me every day for the last few months, but I haven't spoken with her. What does she have to do with anything?"

"A lot," my hand gripped the back of my neck, turning to Rose she nodded, silently telling me to disclose the information. "Don't take this the wrong way, and I am not asking for my own benefit," letting out a sigh I asked the question I never wanted to hear the answer to, "Did you sleep with Tasha?"

Silence met me on the other end of the line, too long of a silence if you ask me. "Belikov?"

"I'm here," he cleared his throat, "I, uh, why do you want to know?"

"Humor me, Dimitri, did you or did you not?"

"Yes, but it was many years ago, long before I met Rose."

"And you swear you haven't been with her more recently, say around Christmas?"

"Unlike you, Ivashkov, I remember the woman I have been in bed with."

"I would watch it, Belikov, you don't know the fire you're stoking right now."

"Then tell me!" his voice bellowed through the phone, making me move it away from my ear.

"Maybe the next time she calls, you should answer." I hung up on him.

Part of me was relieved to hear he hadn't been messing around while Rose was pining after him. Another part wished he had said yes. I wanted to prove to her that he wasn't the saint he appeared to be. Beneath that warlord exterior was a man with secrets and dirty laundry. Unfortunately, he seemed to still be his almighty self.

"Rose." I put my hands on her shoulder, rubbing gently.

"Was she lying?"

"I couldn't tell," I shook my head, "but he said he hasn't been with her in years, so it's a safe bet."

"What am I going to do, Adrian?" her voice was raspy, tears beginning to fall.

"I got you, Little Dhampir, I will help you," I cupped her face in my hands, placing a soft kiss to her forehead before pulling her to my body. "I'll always be here," I whispered into her hair.

Every time we touched I felt alive. Not that I was completely dead inside, to begin with, but with her, everything felt more...real. The sun shone brighter, the air felt warmer, flowers smell stronger. She brought a whole new level to my life. One I never dreamed of reaching, let alone living.

My arrogant prick of a father always made sure to remind me of how much of a disappoint I am to the family name. I have been constantly told I am not good enough, I won't amount to anything with my life. And, of course, my submissive as hell mother sat back and watched the display. Never once did she try to reassure me that I could become something in this world.

With Rose, I felt like I could become whoever I wanted. For her, I would become whoever she needed me to be. A brother, friend, lover, or the father to her child. No matter what she asked, I would do. Because I love her.

She sees me as more than I am. Past the womanizing personality, the alcohol and smokes to see the broken soul underneath. With every look, every touch, piece by piece she is meshing my soul back together, closing the old wounds of lives past. Rose Hathaway is my saving grace, an angel in the pure form sent from heaven to heal me.

But somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew, she would also be the demon to destroy me.

And honestly, I was okay with that.


	6. Chapter Five

_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

 _ **DIMITRI**_

When I first stepped off the plane in Omsk there was an overwhelming sense of peace. I was back in my homeland for the first time in _years_. Pulling up to my childhood home, I felt that same peace, but a twinge of sadness lingered in the corners. Even though I was beyond happy to see Mama and the girls, I couldn't help but wish Roza was with me. Unfortunately, she is the reason I am here, so you can see the impractically of that.

Janine was adamant that I be sent away as soon as possible. Her assumptions of Roza and I's relationship were far worse than the truth. Thankfully, Alberta had been able to talk a bit of sense into her and gave me the choice to 'take leave' and return at graduation. With Rose's coaxing, I packed up and came home. Yet, it doesn't quite feel like home anymore.

 _Home_ is back in the mountains of Montana. Located inside a five-foot-seven spitfire of a woman. And she is currently pissed off with me.

Opening and closing my eyes a dozen times, I gave up on the pretense of sleep for the night. My mind wouldn't stop replaying her words. _How could you? You never loved me. You lied._ Those stood out the most, but don't get me wrong, I can still hear her calling me a bastard and several other hurtful names, too. In all honesty, those didn't hurt as much as her saying I never loved her.

How could she believe that? Everything I have done since meeting her is because I love her. I would do anything for her, can't she see that? What has happened since I left to make her think otherwise? Our nightly phone calls have shown no indication that something is amiss back home. She seems like she has been doing well. Her training and classes still up to date. But there has to be something there, something she isn't telling me.

We have never been good at keeping things from each other, at least not until now. When I could look at her, there was not a chance of rain in hell she could hide something. I was the same way. But being halfway across the world from one another, I couldn't read her. Though, I prefer our current situation over the alternative. If she hadn't come back for me, I would be dead or worse. So I will take what I can get. But I will get to the bottom of it, now or later, I will find out everything.

A glance at the clock told me it was prime morning for the Moroi back in the states, meaning Tasha should be awake. Adrian had said to talk to her the next time she calls, but I didn't want to wait. She had something to do with Rose's sudden doubt in me, and I need to know what it is.

Waiting on the connection felt like years, finally, the line rang and I waited.

"Dimka! I have been trying to call you forever! Where are you, how have you been," Tasha's nasally voice pierced my ears.

"I'm currently home on leave, sorry I haven't answered, things have been crazy," I tried to sound upbeat. "But I am doing well, how are you?"

"I am fantastic, and I have news…" she drug out. I remained silent, waiting for her to keep going. "I'm pregnant."

"That's….." at a loss for words, my mouth mimicked a fish out of the water, "Wow."

"I know, right," I could hear her face splitting smile, "I have been dying to tell you, I knew you would be happy for me."

"I am," the words catching in my throat, "Congrats, really that is great news." And completely unexpected to say the least.

"See, told them," she laughed.

"Who?"

"Rose and Adrian, I saw them leaving the clinic and told them you would be happy."

My palm connected with my forehead. "Tash, you didn't by chance tell them that it isn't my child, did you?"

"No, but why would I have too?" she pushed.

"No reason, it's just…" I trailed off unsure of how to disclose my relationship with Rose to my oldest living friend. I now understand Rose's reluctance to let Lissa in.

"Oh, hell," Tasha chuckled, "It's her, isn't it? The girl you wouldn't leave to guard me?" I didn't answer right away, "Oh -this is rich," her laugh grew deeper.

"What do you mean?" I growled.

"Dimka, you need to have a talk with your little girlfriend."

"Why?"

"Better yet, why don't you just come back and _see_ for yourself," she disconnected.

Tossing my phone on the table, I laid back to watch the shadows from the tree outside my window dance across the ceiling. I am again left with more questions than answers. Funny how that works. On the bright side, Tasha's news explains why Rose believes I have been unfaithful, however, where there is light, darkness lingers. Rose is hiding something all her own, and it has nothing to do with Tasha.

Booting up the laptop I began searching for flights home. I found one leaving in two days with only two stops. The price would drain my account, but I have some money stashed away for rainy days. Anything that got me back to her as quick as possible would be worth it. I just hope Alberta doesn't stop me from seeing her. I had promised her, and Janine, that I would not return until the trials. No matter what they had on me, I was not going to miss Roza run her trial.

 _Worry about that later,_ I told myself and continued to fill out the form. Details entered, card number plugged in, I was about to click submit when Babushka opened my bedroom door. She has never been one for manors, doubt that would ever change.

"Save your money, Dimka," she smiled, "I have called a friend to give you a lift home. He has matters to attend to in America and would be happy to have you along."

"How...nevermind, who?"

Smiling wider, "Just pack your things, it's time to go home." She shut the door.


	7. Chapter Six

_**CHAPTER SIX**_

 _ **ROSE**_

After my phone call to Dimitri, I was in no mood to deal with people. Adrian, ever so understanding, escorted me back to my room with a promise to bring me food throughout the day. Sitting in the middle of my bed, I drew my knees up, resting my chin on top.

I know Dimitri had lovers before me, that was not news. But finding out he had in fact been with Tasha caused my insides to twist, sickness rise in my throat. To know that she had been with the same man I have, well I felt like sloppy seconds.

If Dimitri ever heard that, he would be quick to correct my assumptions I am sure. But the fact remains, Tasha knows what Dimitri looks like naked. And I am not okay with that. Yeah, I'm being petty, sue me. Come on, it's weird, right? Could you imagine being with someone and finding out that your..well I wouldn't call her a friend exactly, anyway, that they slept with the same person? Awkward.

Rolling to my side, I read through the thousands of text messages between him and I. The first were all business, training, classes, etc. But as time went on, I could see him loosening up. Between the subtle hints of affection, to the dozens of smiley faces he included in the end. It was like reading our love story. Heartbreaking and wonderful at the same time.

I shouldn't have said the things I did to him, but anger turns off the brain to mouth filter. Allowing harsh things to be said without processing the outcome of those words. I've never been good at processing my anger, guess I need to work on that before the baby comes. And I need to talk Dimitri before it's too late. Tasha has already made her own conclusions, no doubt she will spread it like wildfire.

My fingers hovered over the keys, with a heavy sigh I typed a simple message. _I'm sorry, I love you, and when you have a chance, we need to talk._ It would be the middle of the night in Baia, so I turned my ringer down and placed the phone back on my nightstand.

Fishing the ultrasound photo out of my pocket I stared at the tiny speck. _My munchkin._ Clinging it to my chest, I let the already exhausting day fade away into the blackness of sleep.

The sun rose and set again, bringing a fresh air of a new day to light. _Moonlight_. Adrian had come by three times with meals, all of which went untouched. Other than the chocolate donut he managed to snag. I just couldn't bring myself to eat anything. Dimitri still hasn't messaged me back, and when I tried to call it went to voicemail. Maybe he took things harder than I thought, or I was right in my anger and he can't face me. Or Tasha got to him, feeding him more and more lies.

 _Knock, Knock_ "Hathaway, are you awake?"

"Yes," I called back through the door.

"Get dressed and come to Petrov's office."

I moved to the door, opening it just a crack, "Am I in trouble?"

"No, she just needs to talk to you, soon," Stan gave a half smile.

I gave a simple nod and moved to get changed. I doubt Alberta would be happy if I showed up in one of Dimitri's shirts that I stole before he left and my old sweatpants. Shifting through my pile of clothes, I pulled a pair of leggings and a singlet, throwing my St. Vlad's hoodie over top. My jeans still fit, but they were starting to get a bit snug. Considering they were already skin tight, I didn't have much wiggle room, to begin with. Soon enough, I would have to buy some more clothes to fit the added weight. Maybe Adrian could help me there, I don't have much in the fund's department.

Stan was waiting for me outside the Novice dorms, joining me for the silent walk to Alberta's office. I never pictured Stan being my biggest supporter/bodyguard. Our love-hate, hate-hate relationship during my formative years making this moment rather comical. In hindsight, I was thankful for him now, he has become an amazing ally in my fucked up world. Much like a father, but yet not quite, maybe Uncle would be a better term for him.

"Do you know what this is about?" I looked up to meet his caramel eyes.

"She didn't say, but I can tell you she hasn't slept in the last forty-eight hours. She has been working on something." With an attempt at raising a brow, Stan laughed. How would he know if she hadn't been to bed in two days? "Don't look at me like that, Rose. You're not the only one who has needs," he laughed again.

"Gross," I gagged, "Never needed to know that, Stanny."

Just picturing Alberta and Stan together, if I had an appetite before it would surely be gone now. Spending the rest of the walk trying to clear my mind of the vivid images, we finally made it to the office. I couldn't help the dry heave that started when we walked in. Seeing them together now, I witnessed the little glint in her eyes, and the tender looks he threw her way. It was adorable, and disgusting all at the same time.

"Have a seat, Rose," she gestured to the open spot next to her on the couch.

"You sure you don't want to sit with him," I giggled.

"Stop it and sit down," I did as she said, and waited. "Now, I know you have questions for me about your father." I wanted to jump in right then but she put up a hand to stop me. "I will answer anything you want, but first I have to tell you, I called him. And he is on his way here."

I fell back against the suede pillows, knees drawing up to my chest. The room spun around me, the air grew thicker as her words processed through my mind. My father. She contacted him and he is coming here. I have never met the man, at least not that I can remember, and he is meeting me as his pregnant teenage daughter. "Did you tell him?"

"I did, but I didn't tell him about Dimitri," Alberta's eyes were kind as she regarded my folded state. "Rose, there are many things you will need, money and protection are at the top of that list. He can help you, he wants too."

"I don't need his money, between Dimitri and I working, we can figure something out," I growled. I didn't need, nor want, his handouts.

"A Guardian's pay is not the best, Rose," Stan came to sit on the table in front of me, "And if I remember correctly, Dimitri sends over half of his check home every month to help his family. One man can not support a family of seven in Russia, plus a child and girlfriend here."

"I plan on working, Stan, he wouldn't be doing it alone," I snapped.

"Rose," Alberta laid a gentle hand on my knee, "It's not as easy as you think. You may or may not end up with the Princess. And even if you do, you can't cart a newborn around a college campus. Not only is it impractical, but you would be putting everyone at risk."

"So, you're saying I can't be a Guardian?"

"I'm saying you need to talk to your father. He will be able to help you figure out where to go from here."

Resting my head on top my knees, I contemplated my screwed up life. I hadn't thought about the possibility of losing my career. I have trained my whole life for this if I couldn't be a Guardian, what the hell was I going to do? Surely, Lissa would be willing to work a schedule to allow me to do both, right? We have been friends for as long as I can remember, she would be there for me. And if Dimitri is with Christian, we could manage shift work so one of us is always available to be with the munchkin. Add in Adrian and Eddie who I am willing to bet would babysit, we could figure this out.

 _Only if you tell them. You're counting on people who don't even know you're pregnant._

I really hated that voice of reason, but it's right. Once I talk to Dimitri, I will have to tell the others. This isn't going to affect me alone, but rather everyone I love all in one shot.

Alberta's phone rang, she stepped away to speak to whoever. "I really messed up didn't I?" I asked Stan.

"You couldn't have known this was possible, Rose. Besides, a child is never a mistake, it's a gift. Don't take it for granted."

"Do you wish you could have…"

"All the time," he whispered, "But it wasn't in the cards for me. You and Belikov have a great opportunity here, even if it means giving up everything you have known. You will learn to love the new life you have been given."

I gave him a soft nod as Alberta came back, "They just landed, Stan can you go escort them here please?"

He rose, placed a kiss on her cheek, and left to pick up my father. Seeing the softer side of him is a huge contrast to the Alto I have always known. It was nice to see him not being an asshole, but actually someone with a decent heart.

It would take him about half an hour to get to the airstrip and back. So I used that time to find out a little about my father before seeing him. "What's his name?"

"Ibrahim Muzar, but everyone calls him Abe."

That bell chimed in my head, I have heard it before. After Victor's trial, when Queen Tatiana talked to me, she said something about my mother and Ibrahim. Even she knew who he was, but he isn't a Royal, so... "What does he do?"

"Many things," she laughed, "he has trade business all over the world."

"Is it legal?"

"Eh, depends on how you look at it."

"Great," I muttered.

"Everything is going to work out, Rose. Have a little faith in us."

Before I could respond, the door opened and Stan stepped back in, followed by several people.

The first, a Moroi, I'm assuming Abe, my father. Damn, that's weird. He was tall, like most Moroi. Deep brown, almost black hair flowed in soft waves on top of his head. It wasn't as long as Dimitri's but not as short as Adrian's. Gold donned his ears and fingers, and a very vibrant purple scarf wrapped around his neck. His suit was tailored, and highly expensive if I had to guess, heather grey in color complementing his skin nicely. The slight 'tan' appearance from the Turkish blood stood out more with the lighter color.

Behind him was a Dhampir, his Guardian. Older, maybe in his late forties, he was well built for his age. His kind grey eyes met mine, a sparkle shined through as he took me in. I assume he has been around for a long time, probably knew me as an infant.

Another person entered the room, a girl. Her grey blouse and tan pants made her look like a personal assistant of some sort. But when she brushed her sandy blonde long hair away from her face I saw it. The gold tattoo on her cheek. She's an Alchemist. Why the fuck would he bring one of them? My guard shot up, my back pushing further into the cushions of the couch. No. No. I couldn't tell him the truth with her here. She will take my baby away. No.

I wanted to run, hide away and forget everything Alberta said about needing his help. But another person came through the door. This one, I never expected.

"Comrade!"


	8. Chapter Seven

_**CHAPTER SEVEN  
DIMITRI**_

Babushka's vague instructions left me curious as to what was to come. Arriving at the airstrip in Omsk, I realized I had every right to worry. I have not seen Zmey in many years, but he is still as terrifying as I remember.

He was speaking to one of his Guardians, anger evident on his face as they conversed. The younger man nodded rapidly, before running off toward the main offices. Abe stood up straighter at his departure, pulling on the jacket of his suit. He rolled his shoulders and turned toward me.

Babushka has assured me he is more than happy to give me a ride across the ocean, but I briefly contemplated purchasing a coach ticket home. Twenty-six hours stuffed in a plane with the king of snakes, I'd rather take my chances on a commercial flight.

"Belikov," he gestured me forward with a tilt of his head. "It's been a while, Son, how have you been?"

"Well, Sir, thank you, and thank you for the ride," I shook his hand as I answered.

"No problem at all, Yeva came to me a week ago said you and I were going to take the trip of a lifetime." I rose my brow, he laughed, "I don't know what she meant, but when my sister Alberta called, I figured part of it out."

My eyes widened, but before I could ask further the younger Guardian returned advising we were clear for take-off. Handing off my belongings to be loaded into the undercarriage storage, I climbed the steps to settle in for the longest flight of my life.

I slept through the first leg, waking up when we landed in London to refuel. Having not slept the night before, and not to mention I have been waking up with the sun, exhaustion claimed me as soon as the plane leveled out. Leaving London, I decided to read to pass the time before our next refueling. In the last month at home, I breezed through my collection of westerns, for the hundredth time. But I can never grow tired of reading them. Our next stop came to Utah.

If I hadn't been curious about Abe's dealings at the Academy, seeing the Alchemist join our flight would have changed that. She was young, about Rose's age, but carried herself as though she were in her late twenties. Poised and controlled when dealing with Abe, and by the look on her face, she knew of his reputation.

"Did you bring everything I requested?" Abe lifted a brow.

"Yes, I have all of her information here for you," she handed a large file over, "I also have the programs to fabricate the documents when needed." She kept her voice low, but my Dhampir hearing caught every word.

"Good. Do I need to remind you that this assignment is of the utmost importance, and you are not to share your knowledge with anyone? Including your superiors."

"No Sir, I have been briefed."

"Excellent." Abe moved back to his seat, and the girl took up home in the last chair beside me.

She fingered the delicate gold cross that hung around her neck. Her other hand fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. She wouldn't look at me, only staring straight ahead out of the window.

"I'm Dimitri," I stuck my hand out, after several moments she reached forward.

"Sydney Sage," her response deadpan.

"Nice to meet you," I chuckled. With only a small nod I left her to her thoughts, I returned to another novel.

The rest of our flight passed in a blink. Before I knew it, we were taxying the runway at the Academy. My leg bounced in anticipation to see my Roza. We may have left things on the wrong foot, but I couldn't wait to hold her again. Sydney watched me curiously but didn't say anything.

The plane stopped moving just then, the stairs lowered for us to disembark. I waited until Abe and his Guardians excited to head out. They would be headed toward the Admin building I'm sure, and I would be going straight to the Novice dorms. It was still early in the Moroi morning, so Rose should be just waking to get ready for her day.

"Belikov," a familiar voice called.

"Guardian Alto," I nodded to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I decided to come back early," I shrugged, "Rose had called and we got into a fight, so I caught a ride home to work things out."

Alto looked between me and the SUV Abe had just climbed into, his face contorted as he tried to piece together the puzzle. "Come with me, Dimitri."

"I was…"

"Follow me, Belikov," he ordered.

Stan drove us around to the Admin building, all of us filing behind him to Alberta's office. Each step drove more questions into my mind. And when I stepped in front of her, they all vanished into clarity. She really has gotten into something big if it requires Abe's influence and an Alchemist with false documents.

"Comrade!" God how I missed the sound of that name rolling off her lips.

Rose jumped off the couch and directly into my arms. Burying my nose in her hair, "Roza, oh- Roza, I missed you so much."

"What are you doing here?" she sounded scared.

"I didn't want to be halfway around the world anymore. We needed to talk and I wanted to be here."

"There's a lot to talk about," she mumbled, climbing down from my body, I placed a kiss to her hair before letting go.

"Allie, how are you, _abla_ ," Abe bellowed as he drew Alberta into a hug.

"Just fine, _abi_ ," she laughed.

Abe whispered something to her, but it was too low for us to hear. With a head shake from Alberta, he looked back to Rose, "Rosemarie, it's been too long, you have grown into a beautiful woman."

"Far too long, seeing how I don't even remember you," she snipped.

I looked between the two of them, watching the silent exchanges, "Well, can your old man get a hug?" Abe laughed.

Rose left me to embrace him, and my heart about jumped out of my chest. Looking at the two of them, I don't know how I didn't see it. He is her father. Why couldn't my witch of a grandmother warn me about _that_?

"Now, how about we sit down and talk about what is going on, Dimitri, care to join us?"

Rose came back to my side, pulling me toward a corner away from everyone, "Look, I didn't want to talk to you like this, but I guess it's better all at once." she paused, grabbing both of my hands. "Please, please, keep an open mind, and know that I love you, only you."

"What is going on here, Rose?"

"I will tell you everything, I promise, but since I have to tell him too…" she looked over to the table where everyone had gathered. "It's easier to tell you all at the same time. Can you trust me?"

"Of course, Roza, just tell me you're okay."

"I am just fine, Dimitri, just fine."

She pulled me toward the table, and we waited for someone to begin. Abe took the lead, "Rosemarie, Allie filled me in on some minor details, but would you care to tell your story?"

Rose shot a look toward Sydney, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. "Don't worry about Ms. Sage, please, Rose."

"A few weeks ago," she paused, turning to look at me, "I found out that I am pregnant." _Remain calm, Dimitri, she said you need to keep an open mind._ "I have only ever been with one man in my life, you."

"How?" my voice a whisper, my heart thudding widely against my ribcage. I knew I was her first, her only, but this couldn't happen.

"We still don't know. Adrian has been looking into every book, scroll, and internet forum he can, but we have yet to find anything like this in history."

"You're Shadow-kissed, correct," Abe asked.

"Yes, and we considered that being the reason, but we just can't prove it," Rose answered.

"And who all knows about this," Sydney asked.

"No one outside of this room, other than Lord Ivashkov," Alberta spoke up, "The school doctor knows she is pregnant, but not who the father is."

Questions and answers continued to run through the group, but I tuned them out. I learned long ago to not underestimate Rose. She seems to have a tendency to do things people shouldn't be able to do. Between surviving the car accident, and the Spokane incident, she is a force to be reckoned with.

She has captured me in every way shape and form, heart, mind, and body. She is everything I ever wanted, needed. And just when I thought she couldn't give me anything more, she does. A child. I could picture it now, her hair, and smile. My eyes and cheekbones. Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. And ours.

"Comrade?"

"Huh?" I shook my head, coming back to the debates around the table. "Sorry, I was just…"

"I get it, it's a lot to take in, believe me," she laughed. "But I need you around for this part."

"What?"

"We have to choose where to go from here."

"Okay," I nodded for her to continue, only Abe is the one who spoke.

"If you want to stay in the Moroi world, you will have to let people believe someone else fathered the child."

"That's not happening," I growled.

"Or," Rose sighed, "We can leave, and live in the human world. But honestly, I don't want that."

"You would rather stay here and have to hide?" I lifted my brow.

"I would rather not abandon my life." She corrected me, "I don't want to leave Lissa, I don't want to give up being a Guardian. I want things to stay the same."

"So what are you going to tell people?"

"People already assume they know who the father is, so I figured we could just let them believe that."

"And who would that.." realization dawned on me, "No. Hell no!" I pushed away from the table, feeling claustrophobic with everyone around me.

"Belikov, sit down," Abe barked.

"No. You can't be serious, you expect me to let everyone think that royal drunk is the father of our child?"

"Awe, Belikov, and just when I thought we were becoming friends."


	9. Chapter Eight

_**CHAPTER EIGHT**_

 _ **ROSE**_

Adrian can never choose the right time to show up.

I had texted him when Stan went to pick everyone up, but I told him to wait for me to let him know when to come up. Guess he decided he didn't want to listen today.

On the plus side, Dimitri didn't question what I had told him. Now to get him on the same page about letting people believe Adrian is responsible for our conception. Tell the handful of people needed the truth and bring a child into the world. Easy, right.

Dimitri and Adrian were currently in a staredown, neither wanting to bow down to the other. So I moved in between the two men, putting a hand on their chest, "Boys, let's sit down and talk about this." Adrian was the first to move, sitting next to Sydney. Dimitri followed, moving back to his seat beside me.

"Now," Abe started, "Rose has made it clear she wants to remain here, which is _my_ only concern. Sydney will be sure to mask the documents needed should anyone question the parentage of the child."

"So am I supposed to stand back and let him take my place?" Dimitri growled.

"No, no one is asking you to step aside. Rose has to put a name on the birth certificate, and she can put yours, but we need people to believe…" Alberta paused.

"That you are taking responsibility for someone else. And because only a few people even know we have been together before now, it's an easy sell," I continued for her. I hated the idea, but it was the harsh reality we lived in.

"But why?" Dimitri ran his hands through his hair, "I don't understand why it has to be secret."

"Because if Dhampirs found a way to reproduce together, they would no longer have to rely on the Moroi," Sydney replied.

"Would that be such a bad thing?" Dimitri rose his brow.

"Comrade, how do you think they would find out it was possible?"

I could hear the gears shifting in Dimitri's head, "I would never let them hurt you, either of you."

"You wouldn't have a choice, Dimitri," Abe advised, pulling our attention back to him. "They would take the baby, and you and Rose. The only way to keep that from happening is to let people believe this is a normal Moroi/Dhampir conception."

"But does it have to be Adrian," Dimitri sighed.

"You're shared biological genes actually make him the perfect scapegoat," Sydney chimed in, and the entire room fell silent, all eyes turned to stare at her. "Sorry, did you not…" her eyes scanned the table, before focusing on the reaction from Dimitri and Adrian, "I'm just going stop talking," she folded herself into her chair, letting her long hair shield her face.

Dimitri rose from the table, not sparing a glance at anyone, and left without a word. His father has always been a sore spot for him, can't say that I blame him though.

"Did you know," I whispered to Adrian, he shook his head in response. "I'm going to go check on him."

"Don't, let him process," Abe shook his head, "Randall has never been an easy topic for him."

"I didn't mean to upset anyone," Sydney whispered.

"You're fine, Ms. Sage, I hadn't even thought about their relation. But it is a valid point."

Silence took over the room, everyone minding their own thoughts. Mine was running eight ways to Sunday, while I am sure Adrian's were too. Alberta and Abe seemed to carry on a silent conversation, while Sydney pushed herself as far into her chair as possible.

Drawing my knees up, I wrapped my arms around my shins, resting my cheek on my knee. Things have taken a turn today. When I walked into the office this morning, I hadn't planned on meeting my father. Dimitri showing up, or all the information we have discussed to come to light in such a way. I wanted to tell Dimitri alone, then spend a night wrapped in the sheets. But luck didn't seem to be on our side today.

I can only imagine the turmoil his heart and mind are going through. Considering he is the one getting the short end of the stick, I can understand his anger and reluctance. The worst part is, there is nothing I can do to make this easier. It's not as if I can say the child isn't mine and let him claim his parental rights.

Dimitri hadn't come back after a half hour, so our group disassembled to head our own way for the rest of the day. I would talk to Lissa, Christian, and Eddie later. For now, I needed to find my Comrade and make sure he is alright. Today didn't go as planned, but I am glad that he is back. I have missed him something fierce.

Heading toward his old room, Alberta never reassigned it, I knocked several times receiving no response. The Guardian quarters were empty this time of day, most on a shift in classes, so I heading back out through the lounge, grabbing a sandwich from the counter, and went to check the cabin. If he wasn't in his room, he may have gone there to find some peace.

Crossing the wards, I climbed the one step to the porch. Opening the door, I didn't find him, but there was something on the bed that hadn't been there before. A folded piece of paper. Picking it up, I scanned the words quickly. Then a second time a bit slower. Then a third, just to be sure.

And I sprinted to the main gate.


	10. Chapter Nine

_**CHAPTER NINE**_

 _ **ROSE**_

 _Rose, My Roza,_

 _I never envisioned a life full of love, happiness, or a family. From the day I stepped foot into St. Basil's I knew my life would no longer be my own. And I was okay with that._

 _Until I met you._

 _You have changed everything, Roza, and you don't even realize it. You have given me things far beyond my wildest dreams. And yet, I can't appreciate these things the way they should be. Because of our world, I have to lie, hide, and run away from the greatest thing to ever happen to me. A woman who knows me better than I know myself, and a child I never dreamed of having, but love more than my own life._

 _I am sorry, Roza. So-so sorry._

 _Remember I love you, my love will never fade,_

 _Your Comrade_

No matter how hard I pushed myself, it didn't feel like I was moving fast enough. Water from last night's rain splashed around my feet, soaking my shoes and leggings. I didn't allow it to slow me down though, I needed to get to the gates before he was gone. He couldn't leave, not now, not like this.

The tall iron fence came into view, Dimitri nowhere in sight. Sliding the last ten feet to the gatehouse, I gripped the wall gasping for air. I really have to start running again, or something, I have never been winded like this.

"Where ….is …..he?"

"Novice Hathaway, what are you doing?" a young Dhampir man stepped out of the tower. I didn't recognize him, he must be one of the new Guardians.

"Dimitri...Guardian Belikov, where is he?" I stood up straighter, putting one hand on my head, the other over my stomach, begging the air to fill my lungs.

"He signed out ten minutes ago. He didn't say where he was going."

"On foot?" he nodded, "Let me out."

"Excuse me?" he rose a brow.

"I said, let me out, I have to talk to him," I growled.

"Novice Hathaway," he stuck a hand out, "I can not do that, why don't you just go back to your dorm."

"Listen, Guardian," I paused, taking a closer look at his name tag, "Faulkner, you will let me out of this gate, or I will kick your fucking ass and let myself out. Which would you prefer?"

Looking him up and down, I could see his resolve begin to show. He stood about six foot, thin but well built. He reminded me of Mason a bit, red hair and freckles all across his cheeks and nose. And just like Mase, I could easily take him, and when his hand moved to button for the automatic gate, he knew it too.

"Thank you, if I'm not back in a half hour, send Petrov," I yelled back, slipping my thin body through the still opening gate.

A ten-minute head start was nothing if he was walking. I could easily catch up to him if I sprinted, or jogged. Yeah, jogging sounds better. Transitioning from my fast walk to a brisk job I bounced down the Academy strip toward the main road. Knowing him, he called a cab to pick him up at the end. The guardians knew better than to call anyone to come to the gates.

The full moon hung high over the trees, letting just enough light through the branches to see clearly. His leaving in the middle of the night, and my chasing after him was not the brightest idea in the book. After the attack, Strigoi sightings in the area had decreased tremendously, but one can never be too cautious when it comes to dealing with them.

My feet carried me forward while my mind ran in circles. Why would he just leave? Why not come and talk to me before making a life-changing decision. _Because you didn't include him on yours,_ the nagging voice appeared. And damn if it wasn't right. As soon as I find him, bring him back to the Academy, we will sit down and discuss things. I should have taken his feelings into account more, but I thought it was best just to go with my plan. He would understand that, wouldn't he?

After five minutes of running, I still haven't found him. The road was about to curve to the right before it winds back uphill to the left, so I had a choice. Stay on the road and add a few extra minutes, or cut through the trees and save time. I chose the latter, knowing the area rather well, I knew I could go up ten more feet and hit the rock 'stairs' that led up.

Reaching the top, I heard the sounds of fighting a split second before I felt the familiar churning in my stomach. Twenty feet in front of me, three Strigoi circled my Comrade. Two males, both appeared to have been Moroi prior to their undead existence. And a female, Dhampir if I had to guess, and old. She danced with the grace of a ballerina around him. Although she was smaller, she was obviously the biggest threat. Hence why Dimitri was laser-focused on her.

I stilled, barely daring to breathe too deeply, not wanting to distract Dimitri in his battle. Or make myself known to the other two who were standing by watching the fight. Unarmed, and let's face it, running low on stamina, I was a liability here, not an asset.

Watching Dimitri now, I see why Mason called him a 'God'. His moves were fluid, precise, and damning. Each time his fist connected, his leg swung around to knock the air out of her lungs, was like reading an action comic book. I could picture the thought bubbles hovering in the air depicting the power of his moves.

The ballerina launched into an ariel kick, one that I have used on him many times. He responded perfectly. Grabbing her outstretched leg, he pulled her roughly back down. His other hand held his stake with an iron grip as he drove it forward into her chest. I could hear her gasp in shock as her life faded away.

Without missing a beat, he withdrew his weapon and spun to face his next opponent. As he came around, his eyes locked onto mine. And he faltered.

In the short time, I have known him, I had only seen him fall once. The Caves. Because of me. I was a distraction to him. The badass warrior who fought the female was gone, and a man with everything to lose replaced him. I saw it. And so did the Strigoi.

Taking their chance, both men launched at Dimitri, knocking him over. Without a thought, I joined the fray, heading for the larger of the two. I had no thought of myself, not even my child, only saving him. Just like I did in the caves. I ran back into an impossible situation because I couldn't watch him die. I had his back, the same way he has mine.

Tackling the one, I wrestled him far enough from Dimitri and his opponent. We rolled two times before coming to a stop in front of a towering pine. Rushing back to my feet, I dropped into a defensive stance immediately, and he followed. I could hear Dimitri fighting behind me, but I couldn't turn to check on him. I had to stay focused on my target, hopefully, Dimitri will finish his quickly and be able to assist me with mine. The little adrenaline I carried would not be enough to hold this one off for more than a few minutes.

Being Moroi in his previous life, he towered over me. Not as much as Dimitri, but enough that his reach and long legs made up for his lack of fighting knowledge. Granted, my smaller frame and ability to move quickly would be my saving grace, but without a weapon and tiring quickly from the running, I wouldn't last long.

Circling my foe, I laid in wait for him to make the first move. His gaze flickered up and down my body, looking for a sign of weakness. I kept my left side angled toward him since my right was the dominate. He caught on quickly to that, but that isn't what claimed his focus.

His mouth twisted upward into a sickening smile, a deep bone-chilling laugh erupting from his lungs. The sound sent chills down my spine, goosebumps rising along my heated flesh. With a move I didn't expect, he spun to his right, bringing his left leg to connect with my abdomen. The force threw me back several feet, landing back first on the asphalt. My head bounced off the ground, several more stars joining the black sky above me.

To my left, I could hear Dimitri scream, deep and powerful, "Roza!"

There was a flash of light, another strangled scream, and darkness. All in the blink of an eye.

"Roza, please, Roza, open your eyes," his thick accent dripped with concern, "Come on, Rose." My eyelids suddenly felt like bricks, I was unable to lift them even a little. "Ибо любовь Божия откроет вам глаза."

"You know I can't understand you," I whispered softly.

"I said, For the love of God open your eyes," he chuckled, "Come on, Roza, I need you to look at me." He lifted one of my eyelids with his thumb, his other hand brushing my hair back.

Trying again, I managed to open my other eye, taking far more effort than it should have. "Now keep them open." Scooping me up bridal style, he headed back toward the Academy.

Resting my head in the crook of his neck, my arms wrapped around his neck, "Where were you going?"

"I don't know," he whispered.

"You were going to leave me." It wasn't a question, but he had an answer, one I didn't like.

"I didn't see any other way."

"How about…." my words were cut off by screeching tires.

"What the hell happened!" Alberta yelled.

"Three Strigoi," Dimitri nodded in the direction we had just come, "Rose took a hard hit to the head, we need to get her to the clinic."

Dimitri climbed into the SUV, still holding onto me tightly. I couldn't keep myself awake any longer. Exhaustion and a whole lot of pain were draining the little energy I had left in my body. My head pounded like a jackhammer, but I wasn't even worried about that. No, I was more concerned with the excruciating pain stabbing me in my stomach.

"Comrade, call Lissa," I choked out before fading out for the last time.


	11. Chapter Ten

_**CHAPTER TEN**_

 _ **DIMITRI**_

When Karo had Paul, I thought no moment could be better than that. Holding this tiny little boy in my arms was the highlight of my life. Even as a young boy, I knew I wouldn't have the chance to be a father, so I accepted the title Uncle with a smile. He was so precious, delicate. I hated not being able to be around much. I was only fourteen when he was born, a freshman at St. Basil's. The first few years of his life I saw him during the holidays. When I graduated, I saw him once a year. After Ivan passed, I stopped visiting. I failed him as his Uncle, the male influence in his life.

And now I will fail my child too.

Walking through the Academy gate was the hardest step I have ever taken. I paused a dozen times, contemplating going back and facing the trials of our lives. But I just couldn't see a positive outcome. That's not to say I expected it to be easy, or anything, but I just couldn't picture a happy life when it's wrapped in lies.

If I am anything, I am an honest man. Sure, I have told my fair share of white lies, who hasn't. Telling Roza that I didn't feel that way toward her after the lust charm, was to protect her. Telling Tasha I didn't want to give up my spot as Guardian to the Dragomir heir, was to preserve our friendship. But I am unable to fathom a life that is a giant one.

Pretending every day that my child isn't mine. I just couldn't. So, I step on. One foot in front of the other. Leaving everything I love behind the wards. Tucked safely away with her family, even though she doesn't know all about that yet, and friends. They would be there for her, even if I can't be. Lissa would spoil that baby rotten, and Christian would be the protective Uncle. Along with Eddie, my baby would be safe. Happy.

And though I gag at the thought, Adrian will take care of Rose. He loves her, he will be good to her. Knowing that makes this journey slightly easier. Rose will probably hate me, lord knows I hate myself, but hopefully she would learn to be happy too.

Tilting my head back, I took in the night sky, my feet steady carrying me. Out here in the middle of nowhere, you could always see the stars better than in the city. It was a peaceful reminder that you need darkness to see brighter things in life. That sometimes, the best things occur when the light is absent. Like in the cabin.

Rose had been surrounded by so many shadows from Lissa she almost lost herself. But it was in that time, that dark hour, that I realized just how much I love her. And I told her so. Her will to fight the black abyss that threatened to claim her mind. Even her fear of losing herself to it, everything about her struck me square in the chest. It's why I let my guard down. To show her that she didn't have to be alone in the dark, that I would be right next to her, helping her find her light.

Who knew our light would be the child she now carries from that fateful night. I never expected something like this, but when she looked me dead in the eye and told me. I freaked out. One, I immediately thought she had been with someone else, but her following words, and my undying faith in her squashed that theory. Then, I couldn't breathe. I couldn't grasp the thought of achieving a dream I never thought possible.

Only for it all to go to hell in a handbasket. I can understand where Rose and Abe are coming from. Something of this magnitude would certainly stir up the ways of our world. But Abe is one of the most influential people in our society, right next to Queen Tatiana herself. There has to be some way he could have protected Rose and I. But that wasn't even an option, a card in the deck. No. They want to lie, hide the truth from everyone and live in ignorant bliss.

Well, I can't. I can't stand by and let another man, my _cousin_ apparently, take my place. If they wouldn't let me be a father in all senses of the word, I wouldn't be one at all.

Rounding the curve uphill, my chin tucked to my chest. Tears threatened to spill from my eyes, but I blinked them back. _You made your choice. Keep walking, Belikov._ Clearing my throat, I lifted my head back up, determined to keep myself going. And not a moment too soon, either.

The smell of decay assaulted my nose. I looked, without moving, around for the source. I knew the older a Strigoi was, the worse they smelt. By the scent coming from this one, it had to be old.

She stepped out in front of me, two men flanking her sides. "Damn," she muttered.

I don't know exactly what she was referring too, be it my size or my race, but her lip twisted into a scowl as her eyes raked over my frame. I drew my stake from the sheath in my duster, gripping it tightly. Her goonies circled around me, while she dropped into a defensive stance. Former Guardian. Should have known. And a damn good one. But not good enough.

Our fight lasted several minutes, but she went down easily with a failed ariel kick. I had trained Rose to use that same move, so I knew exactly how to counter it. Smaller fighters, women, in particular, could always use their flexibility to their advantage. But when you spend every day for months training with someone like her. Well, needless to say, it has its advantages.

Withdrawing my stake, I turned to face the others. I was focused, poised and ready to send them back to the hell they came from. Until I saw Rose standing twenty feet away. I had hoped that she wouldn't be able to get out of the gates, or I would be long gone by the time she talked her way through. But she was here, unarmed no doubt, and I couldn't let them get to her. I wouldn't let them hurt her.

My momentary lapse of focus allowed the two Strigoi to get me on the ground. Tackling me like a set of linebackers straight into the packed dirt. I barely caught a flash of brown, taking one of them with it. With a right hook, I knocked the remaining one off of me, scrambling back to my feet. He was Moroi, and young, making him an easy kill.

Swinging toward my head, I lowered my body, kicking my leg out to connect with his hip. As soon as he stumbled to the ground, I was on top of him, driving my stake into his cold undead heart. Before I pulled it back out, I heard a sickening laugh, followed by a yelp from Roza.

Her opponent sent a kick straight to her stomach, launching her backward onto the road. "ROZA!"

I didn't think, just reacted. With brute force, I took him to the ground, staking him in the same movement.

I begged her to open her eyes, but she wouldn't. Or couldn't. Neither boded well for her right now. I could feel the sticky liquid on the back of her head. I needed her to stay awake until I could get her checked out. Thankfully, Alberta showed up making the trip back that much faster.

When she asked where I was going, I had no answer. But I felt I had to give her something when she asked about my decision to leave. I really couldn't see any other way to make everything work. For all of us to have a happily ever after. Well, at least her, I knew I would never get one no matter which way it went. But if she could, it would be worth it.

"Comrade, call Lissa," Roza mumbled, her head falling back onto my shoulder.

"Rose?" I shook her in my arms, "Roza!"

"What's happening?" Alberta looked back at my raised voice.

"Drive faster, and get the Princess to the clinic," I barked. "Hang on, Roza, please baby, hang on."

Alberta brought the SUV to a squealing halt in front of the clinic doors. Alto, who had been up front, opened my door. I ran as quickly as I could, trying not to move her too much, inside and laid her on the gurney Dr. Olendzki had waiting. Several nurses rushed to her side and took her off to one of the rooms. Lissa came running through the door less than a minute later. Without being told, she went in search of Rose.

"Come and sit down, Belikov," Alto placed a hand on my shoulder, steering me to the waiting area. "Now, what happened?" I gave him a brief rundown of the details. Alberta who had been listening stepped away to speak with one of the nurses.

"Is she going to be okay?" I looked up to Petrov.

"We shall see, she has suffered worse injuries, but it's the baby I'm worried about."

"Me too," I nodded, "me too." Placing my face in my hands, I let the tears I willed away earlier fall.

I have cried a handful of times in my life. When I was a young boy and saw what Randall had done to my Mama. Wishing I was bigger and could help her. The day we laid Ivan to rest, knowing I would never see my best friend again. And when Rose had been found in Spokane. I can't begin to explain the emotions that ran through me that day. I had always been alone when I let my sorrow take over. But I couldn't hold back now.

I may have been willing to walk away from the love of my life and child to give them prospects at a better life, but I would never do anything to put them in danger. Seeing Rose on the road, I knew I had to protect her. But she saved me. She threw herself into the fray without thinking. And both of our actions very well may cost us a miracle. Who knows if this was a one-off thing. If she loses the baby, and can not conceive again, it will kill her. And me.

"Why were you outside of the wards?" Abe asked. I hadn't heard him come in, his voice was not a welcoming sound.

"She followed me," clearing my throat, I met his eyes, "I...I was heading back home."

"Why?" the question coming from Alberta.

"So she could have a good life," releasing a heavy sigh, I explained my reasoning.

Not that any of them would really understand my mindset. I did my best to explain to everyone exactly what I thought of the whole situation. How I pictured her life playing out without me in it.

"You're a fucking idiot, you know that," Adrian yelled. I stood, ready to deck the royal prick, "You have the whole fucking world in your hands, and you were going to throw it away!"

"I did what I thought was best," I growled. "You wouldn't know anything about that, Ivashkov."

"Really?" he laughed, "God you are so dense!"

"Пошел ты, Адриан," I spit.

"иди в ад, димитрий," he threw back.

" _Cut it out_ ," Abe bellowed. Both Adrian and I winced at his booming voice, "You two are worse than children. My daughter is possibly dying and you" he waved his finger between us, "want to measure who's dick is bigger. Both of you shut the hell up or leave."

Adrian sulked off to the far corner, while I slumped down against the wall. My knees pushed into my chest, arms wrapping around my legs to hold what little composure I had left. How did so much go wrong so fast? I thought I was doing the right thing, she has to see that, right? Rose will know I only had her best interest at heart. Without me around, she wouldn't have to fake her life every day. She could have everything she ever wanted, with him. I would fade away in time, she would forget about me. Even if I won't forget her.

Minutes or hours could have passed, time meant nothing at the moment. Finally, Lissa came back out to the waiting area, her face paler than normal. I jumped to my feet, moving toward her, "How is she?"

"She is going to be fine, the…" she swallowed deeply, "the baby will be fine."

Relief washed over my body, my shoulders loosened and my heart started to beat again. "Thank you, Princess," I squeezed her shoulder and headed toward Roza.

"Guardian Belikov," Lissa called, I paused to look at her. "She doesn't want to see you, she wants Adrian."


	12. Chapter Eleven

_**Sorry for the delay in updates, It's been a looonngg few days. Hopefully, we will be back to daily updates now. I leave in NINE days for my Cruise, and I hope to have this done before then. Much love to you all and thank you for the reviews/follows/faves.**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER ELEVEN**_

 _ **ROSE**_

It has been said that when you die, your life flashes before your eyes. I can attest to that. I had been dead only for a few minutes after the car crash but in that time, I saw every memory of my life play out before me. There was no rhyme or reason to images, just flashes of times past. Christmas's spent with Lissa and her family at Court. Mason and I running around the Academy during summer break. All the pranks I played on Stan. Even some of my mother, though, those were few and far between.

When the darkness took over tonight, I couldn't help but wait for another set of memories to flash. Knowing this time Dimitri would be in them- at least the last thing I see will be his face. His strong jaw with a hint of stubble when he forgets to shave. The bottomless brown of his eyes, how they crinkled when he gave me a full smile -which was far too rare for my liking. How his long hair framed his handsome face when he hovered over me in the cabin, the ends tickling my heated flesh as we joined together for the first time. The only time.

But they didn't come. There was no movie reel of pictures, no whisper of past conversations. Nothing but a faint echo with a Russian accent begging me to hold on.

As much as I wanted too, I wanted the pain to stop more. The burning, stabbing sensation in my stomach was enough to make me wish for death. But it wasn't just me I had to fight for, but for munchkin too. I felt warmth run over my skin, seeping into my flesh. It was like honey on a summer day, rich and sweet flooding my veins. Right then, I knew everything would be okay. I didn't need to fight it anymore, and I let go.

 _Rose._

Lissa called through the bond. Rolling my eyes, I tried to open them, much easier this time than earlier. Blinking a few times, I caught the Jade eyes of my best friend. "Hey, Liss," my voice throaty.

She let out a deep sob, wrapping her arms around my torso awkwardly as I laid on the bed. I brushed her hair back, unable to form words of my own just yet. There were many things I needed to tell her, but her thoughts bombarded my own. I gave up on trying to process the mountains of emotions and questions that flowed through the bond and resorted to comfort her. Running my fingers through her pale hair, I hummed the lullaby Rhea used to sing to us when we were little.

During the many holidays and summers that my mother wasn't around, Rhea treated me like another daughter. She clothed and fed me, held me when I was sad, and praised me when I did something well. That last one didn't happen often, but I remember those times like yesterday. Just like the song. Whenever Liss or I had a bad day, she used to sing to us while we laid in her lap. She may not have been my mother by blood, but she filled the shoes of Janine rather well.

Lissa sobs grew heavier at the sound of the music. ' _I know, I miss them too',_ I whispered, still running my hands through her hair. ' _Everything is going to be okay, I promise.'_ She nodded against my chest, before lifting her head to wipe away the tear tracks on her cheeks.

"Don't ever do that again, do you understand," she chastised.

"Which part?" I laughed roughly, followed with a horrid cough. "Water, please." Once the cup had been drained, I looked at her sullen face, "I'm sorry, Liss."

"What is going on, Rose, why have you been hiding things from me? I thought we were best friends."

"We are, Liss, it's just…"

"Complicated," she tilted her head, "Yeah, I figured that out." Her eyes drifted to my mid-section, then back to my face, "Adrian's?"

"No," I shook my head, "But before I tell you, I need you to promise me something," I waited for her nod, "You can't tell anyone, and you can't freak out."

"Okay," she drug out the word.

I shifted into a sitting position on the bed, crossing my legs Indian style, Lissa mirroring me on the other end. After half a dozen deep breaths, "I have been...dating I guess you can call it, Dimitri, and it's his."

"Guardian Belikov," she gasped, "But, you're both Dhampir, how?"

"We don't know, Adrian assumes it's because I'm shadow-kissed."

"Spirit is a powerful element," she mumbled, "This is insane. I don't know what part is harder to believe, that you are pregnant, or that you have been…"

"Sleeping with my Mentor?"

"I wasn't thinking of him like that, just as...Guardian Belikov," she giggled, "he's just so.."

"Untouchable, unapproachable, yeah, I know," I laughed.

The shock wore off quickly, and an ear to ear smile split her face, "Tell me everything!"

"He's amazing, Liss, absolutely amazing," I started, spilling all of the pent-up secrets I have held since we returned to the Academy. I told her about my first thoughts of him, the trip to the Badica house for my qualifier, our snow angels in the mountainside. The torn feelings during Christmas with Tasha around. The love and care he showed me after Spokane. All of the stolen kisses, heated sparring matches, all the way to the night in the cabin.

Lissa ate up every word, hanging on for dear life as I laid out the events of our love story. I could see the tears clouding her eyes as I poured my heart to her. They weren't tears of sorrow, or anything negative, but joy. Much like when I accepted she was happy with Christian, she was happy for me.

"So, what's the deal with Adrian?"

"I need to talk to him," I sighed, "he has been amazing since I found out. He was with me when I took the test, but I think Dimitri and I need to figure this out together."

"That would be the right thing to do, Guardian Belikov deserves his chance to be a part of this," she nodded.

"Will you ever learn to call him, Dimitri," I laughed.

"The day he learns to call me Lissa, or anything other than Princess," she joined me.

"Touche."

We chatted for a while longer, her asking dozens of questions, and me answering as many as I could. After the healing, she had fed, but her coloring was still a bit paler than I would have liked. With a promise to continue our conversation, and a request to send Adrian back, she headed out.

By the clock on the wall, over half the day had passed. I was exhausted and haven't eaten since the half sandwich I stole from the Guardian Lounge before I found Dimitri gone. And the effects of the healing were starting to take their toll. Spirit may be great for many things, say like saving me from dying, again, but the double edge sword of the element left me cloaked in darkness.

Pushing my index and middle fingers into my temple, I tried to rub away some of the strain. I needed a clear mind for my upcoming talk with Adrian. As much as I love him and everything he has done for me, it was time to put things into their proper place. Which means I need him to understand that Dimitri and I will be making the decisions from here on out. It's our child, our lives, we need to call the shots.

"Little Dhampir."

"Hey," I smiled weakly.

"How are you feeling?" He came to sit on the edge of the bed, crossing one leg over the other.

"Okay," I shrugged. Lissa had been able to repair the damage done, but she couldn't fix the matters of my heart. Though Dimitri was ready to run away and leave me to deal with everything alone, he was still the one I wanted by my side. If he so chooses to still leave, I wouldn't stop him, but he wouldn't be replaced.

Besides, I can't give Adrian the love he needs, nor can he fill the void of Dimitri. We are playing a game neither of us has a chance at winning. It was better to fold now and lose a small hand, then go all in and wind up broken. How does the song go, -know when to hold 'em, know when to fold 'em, know when to walk away', or something like that.

My fingers fiddled with the thick blanket, stalling for time. I wasn't sure how to tell him exactly what I was thinking. So in the end, "Adrian," he turned to face me, the emerald of his eyes drawing me in. Breathing in deeply, "You know I love you, but.."

"Don't give me a break-up line, Rose," he scoffed, cutting me off. "Just say what you want, don't sugar coat it."

My eyes widened at his brash tone, he has never had such a harsh attitude toward me before. I didn't like it, but I also wasn't going to give into it."You've become to invested in this Adrian, and it's not your place. You need to step back, let me and Dimitri figure things out."

"You're kidding, right?" pushing off the bed, he moved to stand a few feet away. Shock rolled over his face, his eyes scanning mine trying to see the truth in my words. "You're serious," he laughed, "I should have known."

"What?"

His hand gripped the back of his neck, leaning his head back he stared at the ceiling, "It's always going to be him, no matter what, you will always choose him." Sighing, he shook his head, spinning on his heel and started toward the door. His next words sent a pang through my chest, "next time he breaks your heart, don't look to me to fix it."

"Adrian," I yelled but he was already gone.

With a groan, I laid back, staring at the stark white ceiling. I doubt there really could have been an easier way to do that, still, I was uneasy with the way he walked out. No doubt he will go find a bottle of something dark to take his mind off of things. Knowing that only fueled the guilt inside of me. I should have put up barriers from the beginning. I knew his feelings for me were far more than what I held for him, but I guess without Dimitri around, I became selfish for the attention. It's no excuse by any means, and I hate that I let it get this far.

Dr. Olendzki came by to check on me a half hour later. With a quick ultrasound, she deemed me and baby perfectly fine. Again, spirit is an amazing element, without it, munchkin and I wouldn't have made it through the day. Alberta, Stan, and Abe came to visit for a few minutes each, all telling me to go to sleep but I was waiting on one more person. None of them had said whether or not Dimitri was still here, but I had a feeling he wouldn't leave again. At least not yet.

I tried to stay awake to see him, but in the end, my exhaustion wore out. Curling up on my side, I rested a hand over my stomach, the other under my head, falling asleep in seconds.

I'm not sure how much time had passed, but when the scent of pine washed over me, I knew I was no longer alone in the room. I tried not to move, not wanting him to know the sound of the door and his scent had woken me. The sound of metal on metal on the bedside table almost made me jump. And I did when the bed dipped behind me.

Dimitri's large hand covered my small one on my stomach, his lips pressing to my ear, "Я люблю тебя, Роза."

"I love you, too, Comrade."


	13. Chapter Twelve

_**CHAPTER TWELVE**_

 _ **ROSE**_

Dimitri hovered over me, my arms pinned above my head, one large hand covering my heart. "Dead, again."

Our trials began in two weeks, and at the rate, I am going right now, well, it doesn't look good. I had been training with Eddie when Dimitri was back home, but now that he is back, we picked up where we left off. It's safe to say fighting Eddie every day was nothing in comparison to sparring with Dimitri. The worst part, I could tell he was holding back.

After being released from the clinic, Dimitri and I discussed many things. First and foremost, his role in munchkins life, and our relationship. I didn't want him to leave, and he didn't want to live a lie by staying. So, we compromised, we would tell people it's our child but give no further explanation. We still have a few weeks, maybe a month, before I start to show. By that time, we will be at court, so it was less likely for suspicions to rise from there. However, once they did, if they choose to believe something different, that is on them. Lissa, and now Christian, and Eddie, along with our families knew the truth. That was all that mattered to us.

We slowly coming out as a couple, already earning disapproving looks from my fellow classmates, Guardians, and the Moroi teachers. We knew that it would happen though, so no shock there. We hoped to be the model for change. Showing that Dhampir can have a committed relationship without leaving the Moroi world behind, or putting our charge in danger. Which brought us to the second most important topic, graduating.

"God, dammit," I half growled, half screamed.

"Where is your head at, Roza?"

"I don't know," my head shook side to side because I did know. It's with Adrian.

It's been a week since he walked out of the clinic, slamming the door on our friendship. He won't answer my text, calls, or the door when I spend hours knocking. Lissa had gone to talk to him, I accompanied her mentally, but he wouldn't speak my name. I have broken him, and I hate myself for it. And I deserve the gnawing guilt in my stomach.

Adrian had stood by me, held me when I felt like breaking down. He looked out for me when Dimitri was gone. He rocked me after I took the test, calming the erratic ramblings of my mind with his presence. He brought me food when I didn't feel like dealing with people and outside life in general. He is, was apparently, my best friend.

They saying goes, 'you don't know what you got till it's gone', but I think it's more along the lines of, 'you know exactly what you have, you just never thought you would lose it'. After all of our late night chats, bonding moments, and laughter, even the fights, I never thought I would lose him. Selfish really, I always pictured him being in my life.

"Roza," Dimitri's thumb slide across my cheek, catching the warm liquid.

"I'm sorry," I dipped, moving under his arm that had loosened its hold on me.

"For what? What's wrong, Milaya?"

Shaking my head in answer, I grabbed my gym bag and headed for the showers. Standing under the hot spray I let my sobs take over, tears joining the water washing down the drain. When the water started turning cold, I washed quickly and rinsed. By the time I made it back out into the gym, Dimitri was showered, dressed. and was reading his novel waiting for me.

"Better?" He opened his arms to me.

"Not really," I sighed, "I really messed up, and it cost me my best friend."

"Oh, Roza," he kissed my temple, tightening his grip, "He will come around."

"I don't think he will. You don't understand, he felt like he had a purpose, a reason to keep going, and I took that away from him."

Laying my head to his shoulder, I remember the night I spent hovering over the toilet. Maybe a week after I found out, the 'morning' sickness started, and Adrian was sitting with me. I kept telling him he didn't have to stay, that I was sure he didn't want to listen to me calling dinosaurs all night. But he said he wouldn't want to be anywhere else. _'It's the least I can do, besides, it makes me feel useful.'_ Or all the nights he answered my call for random snacks, not a comment or complaint about the weird request. Pickles and peanut butter, or salt and vinegar chips, sometimes at the same time. _'Call me anytime, Little Dhampir, I will always be ready and waiting.'_

I had learned that Adrian wasn't asked of much. From anyone for anything. He was written off by his father, a failure and disappointment. His "friends" only wanted him around for his connections and money. No one took him seriously, no one believed in him. But I did. I told him time and time again how much I appreciate everything he has done for me. I made sure he knew that I thought he was capable of great things, and one day he would make a great father, and husband, to someone lucky. Maybe I should have clarified I didn't mean me.

"Do you want me to leave?" His voice was barely a whisper.

"What?! No, why would you ask that?"

"You seem more concerned with how Adrian fits into your life than us moving on with ours."

Pushing off of his lap, I stared down at him, "Are you serious?"

"I'm stating a fact," he quipped, "Ever since you told him to step back, you have wanted nothing more than for him to come closer. Do you want him?"

"No," I growled, pushing my palms into the side of my head I tried to settle myself. Dimitri was pushing buttons that were cause for an explosion. As much as I care for Adrain, he is not a replacement for Dimitri, can't he see that? "I just miss my best friend, you know how that feels, why can't you understand?"

"At least your's is still alive," he growled back. "And Ivan and I were nothing like you and Adrian. He wasn't in love with me," he added with a scoff.

My rebuttal of 'he's not in love with me' froze on the tip of my tongue. He was right, and the way his lip twitched, he knew he had me cornered. "Why are we fighting over this?"

"Because," he sighed, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and index finger. Pinching the bridge of his nose, and inhaled deeply, "I don't know, all I know is you need to figure out where to go from here. Your trials are coming up and you need to focus. If that means fixing things with him, go. If you can put it aside for the time being, do it. Whatever you need to do, find a way." Picking up his gym bag, "And when you're ready, Roza, I will be here. I will help you however you need but take some time to figure it out. I love you, always, just remember that, okay." he headed back to his room, leaving me standing alone in the gym.

I watched the door shut, before curling myself up onto the hardwood floor. There are too many things to do, and not enough time. It feels like just yesterday Dimitri was dragging Lissa and me out of Portland. Now, we are mear weeks away from trials and graduation. Then allocations, which Alberta had suggested I take an indefinite leave of absence until I was ready to return to Guarding after munchkin is born. Dimitri would stay with Lissa and be assigned another partner, hopefully, Eddie, but we shall see on that one.

Anyways, he is right. With everything moving in fast-forward, I needed to focus and figure things out. I have to pass my trials to graduate. I have to graduate to be Lissa's Guardian. And I _have_ to fix my friendship with Adrian in order to move ahead with life. I don't know how I am going to do it just yet, but I will.

* * *

"Rose!" Lissa yelled across the commons.

I waved to her and made my way through the line for lunch, making sure I grabbed a fruit cup since Dimitri was watching me. He was on shift this afternoon, standing against the far wall scanning the room with his cautious eye. Each time he passed me, he would pause a moment, making sure that I was okay, before continuing his watch.

"Hey, Liss, Fire-Crotch," I plopped down next to Liss, nodding toward Christian.

"Are you and Guardian Belikov going to the graduation dance together?" her smile split her face.

"Uh- I don't know, _Dimitri_ and I haven't even talked about it yet," I shrugged, starting in on my spaghetti.

"Well, I need to know so I can order his suit."

"What?" I choked on a meatball.

"Yeah, considering he is freakishly tall, I have to have it ordered in, I need his measurements too."

"But why?" Lissa has always enjoyed dressing me up, I guess Dimitri is on her list now too.

"He can't very well show up in Guardian uniform," her nose scrunched up at the thought, "that outfit just isn't going to pass with the dress you are wearing."

"Just let her," Chris whispered.

I shot him a look, to which he shrugged his shoulders. "Liss," I turned my full body to face her, "As much as I appreciate you wanting to do that, and I am sure he would too, he is probably going to be working that night. And he isn't one for handouts."

"Can't he take it off, you only graduate once," she whined. "You can't go alone, Rose."

"He doesn't get a choice, it's part of the life," I shrugged. "We don't get a say in our schedules, maybe Alberta can have him on an early shift, but he would still be in uniform afterward."

"Well, what about…"

"Don't," I groaned, "I already know what your thinking, and he won't. Hell, I can't even get him to talk to me."

"I can always try again."

"No," pushing my fingers to my temple, "I need to talk to him, but even if I can fix things, I won't go with anyone other than Dimitri, and that's if he can."

Lunch continued with idle conversation, Eddie joining us halfway through. He had been putting in extra training too for the trials. I had a free period after lunch, so I would be headed back to the gym myself to get in a few reps. Tossing my trash, I walked to the bin closest to Dimitri. I let him know where I would be, and gave a whispered _I love you_ , before leaving for my room to change.

Walking back to the dorm, I contemplated going to try and talk to Adrian first. I worried about him falling back into the hole he had climbed from since coming here. But my latest attempts at speaking with him all proved futile, so I continued to the Novice dorms. It would be better to try and catch him after dinner anyways, he normally slept through part of our day, waking around that time.

Climbing the stairs two at a time, I pulled my key out to unlock the door. But it was already open. Not fully, just a crack. Placing one hand on the door, I pressed it open slowly, my heart stalling in my chest.

"Little Dhampir."


	14. Chapter Thirteen

_**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**_

 _ **ROSE**_

Adrian sat on the end of my bed, hands folded in front of him, elbows rested on bent knees. For lack of better words, he looked like shit. Heavy bags hung under his eyes, skin paler than a Moroi should be, and his hair was flat. The shirt and jeans he wore appeared to have spent a considerable amount of time on the floor.

"Adrian," my voice only a whisper as I cataloged his features. The man before me wasn't my Adrian, my best friend. No, this person I have never seen before. And it about killed me.

Closing my door, I pushed my back to it for stability. I hoped that he had come to make peace, but just in case it was something else, I needed the extra support. Neither of us spoke for minutes. He stared at the floor in front of him, I stared at the top of his head.

"I'm sorry, Rose," his voice cracked on my name.

"You don't have a reason to be sorry, I should have…"

"No, you did the right thing," he wiped his face and cleared his throat before bringing his eyes to mine. "I just wasn't ready to accept it, but you're right, it's not my place. I have to let go."

"I never meant for you to get hurt," stepping to him, I took his hands in mine, "You're my best friend, Adrian, I don't want to lose you."

"You won't," his eyes held mine, backing his words with the love that swam through the bright emerald. "I promised to always be there for you, and I will, as your friend."

I pulled him to me, making him stand so I could wrap my arms around his waist. Pressing my ear over his heart, I listened to the rhythmic beat. His arms fell around my shoulders, holding me tightly to his chest. There were many things left to be said, but right now I focused on the joy of having him back. It's incredible really, how one person can make such a huge impact in your life, and when they're absent, be it for a short time, or forever, you realize just how much you relied on them.

When Mason died, I had drawn the same conclusion. Coming to terms with losing him was difficult, almost impossible at points. He had been around for as long as I can remember, and in the blink of an eye, he was gone. I would never get my oldest friend back, but with Adrian, it almost felt like I had a piece of him to hold onto. Not that I was trying to replace him in my life, no one could ever take his place, but it helped the healing.

"You know, it's funny," he chuckled, his chest vibrating under my head, "given the chance, I probably would do this all again."

"What do you mean?" I turned my head up to look at him.

"If I could go back to when we met, knowing, in the end, you would still be with him, I would." I tried to raise a brow in question, only making him laugh again. "It taught me a valuable lesson."

"Oh, lord, and what would that be," I giggled, rolling my eyes.

"If I was able to love the wrong person so much, just imagine how I would be with the right one. One day, I will find what you have now, and when it happens, I will know how to appreciate it more."

I blinked rapidly, "You're saying I am a stepping stone to finding your soulmate?"

"That's exactly what I am saying, though I don't really believe in soulmates, that there is one person on this earth whom you meant for. But more like, everlasting adoration for another person. Someone that makes you see the brighter side of things, and helps you find who you were meant to be, not what others think you should be," his eyes took on a faraway look as he spoke.

"Adrian, when was the last time you fed?"

He shook his head, "Uh- a few days, maybe more."

If the lack of color, what little the Moroi carried, hadn't tipped me off, the ramblings sure did. Whenever Spirit got to be too much for him, he tended to become a philosopher of sorts. Add in not having fed recently, I could tell his darkness was getting to him. Blood wouldn't get rid of it, but it would help. "Come on, we're going to the feeders," I took his hand back in mine, pulling him toward the door.

Looping my arm through his, we crossed the quad. Neither of us spoke much, just a few updates on how munchkin was doing after the Strigoi fight, and my training. Otherwise, we remained content in the silence, only the sound of the wind accompanying us.

Adrian opened his mouth to say something when we reached the door, but an unwelcome voice cut him off.

"Rose, Adrian, how are you two doing?" Tasha greeted us.

"Well," Adrian smiled, "And yourself?"

"Great," she beamed, "I'm headed to meet with Dimka before dinner, will you be joining us, Rose?"

Tasha, like many others, knew about Dimitri and me, so it didn't surprise me that she expected me to be with him. However, I had no knowledge that he had planned to have dinner with her tonight.

"No, I'll be with Lissa and Christian in the dining hall, you guys have a good time though," I lied through my teeth.

"Alright, see you later," she smiled and headed off.

"She sure does like to stir the pot, doesn't she?" Adrian watched her retreating form. I nodded, but didn't speak, "You're calling him aren't you?" he laughed.

"Nope, texting," he rose a brow, the corner of his mouth lifting in a smirk, "there's a difference."

Adrian checked in and was let back immediately. I sat in the lobby to wait, sending Dimitri a quick text to see what he was up to. Tasha has known since before he came back that we are together. Since then, she has laid off a bit and I was thankful. She didn't seem like a horrible person, and she is Christian's Aunt, so she is bound to be around a lot. I didn't want to hate her, but I didn't want her lusting after my man either. Push comes to shove, I will throw that woman out the closest window and watch her fall with a smile.

 _Hey Comrade, any plans tonight? -R_

 _Tasha wants to have dinner, are you done talking with Adrian? Want to join? -D_

 _How did you know I was with him? -R_

 _I went to your room when I couldn't find you at the gym. I heard you two talking. Did it go well? -D_

Stopping to think about it, I guess it went better than expected. When I first saw him, I was prepared for him to tell me he hates me now, that he was leaving and not coming back. Instead, he accepted it. What changed?

 _Yeah, it did. :) :) I'm with him at the feeders now. Enjoy dinner with Tasha, I'll see you tonight.;) -R_

 _I love you, Roza -D_

 _Love you, too, Comrade -R_

Adrian walked back out as I locked my phone and slid it back in my pocket. "Everything okay?"

"Yup," I said, popping the 'p' with a smile.

Throwing an arm around my shoulder, mine falling around his waist, we headed back toward the main campus. Having talked things out, I am feeling much better about us, but there is one little thing I can't help but wonder.

"Adrian," I looked up to him, "What made you realize you had to let go?" When he said it earlier, I hadn't put too much thought to it, but now I am curious as to the sudden change of heart he had.

Tilting his head back, an ear to ear smile crossed his face, "Believe it or not, it was Sage."

"Sydney? The Alchemist?"

"Yeah, she doesn't like me very much," he laughed, "After yelling about the stench of my cigarettes, she told me I really should be happy for you. When I stopped wallowing in my own self-pity long enough, I saw she was right." As he spoke, the smile didn't leave his face. His eyes shown with a new light at the mention of her, making him appear younger, happier.

Oh. This will be fun.

* * *

Author's Note:

So, I had planned to have this finished by the time I leave for vacation...however, that is not going to be possible. With work, and prepping to leave, there is far too much to do and not enough time to write. So, I will hopefully have another chapter or two for you all before Sunday. Then it will be a week or so before the next update. Hope you all enjoyed this one, and I will talk to you all soon.

All my love,

Dream


	15. Chapter Fourteen

_**Thank you for all the faves/follows/reviews on this story. It really has been the only light in the last few weeks.**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER FOURTEEN**_

 _ **ROSE**_

Feather light kisses brushed my neck, a calloused hand running along the curve of my hip. I pushed my back closer to his chest, feeling the steady rise and fall of his breathing. I needed as much contact with him as possible to drive away the running worries of our lives. Adrian. Tasha. Trials. Graduation. It was all too much. But here with him, skin to skin, wrapped in the sheets, I am at peace.

At this moment, I could pretend that my best friend isn't chasing another broken heart. I could forget about Tasha and her attempts to keep Dimitri close. Trials and Graduation get pushed back in my mind, leaving the forefront of it open to enjoy the feeling of being encased in Dimitri's embrace. While one hand rubs gently along my body, the other rest protectively over my still flat stomach.

Based on Dr. Olendzki measurements, I am now at eleven weeks, almost the end of my first trimester. I have gained a whopping three pounds, and Munchkin is growing right on schedule, now the size of a fig. The chances of miscarriage are still high right now, but I hoped Lissa's extra healing last week will keep that at bay. My breast is much more tender, and thankfully, the 'morning' sickness is over. Or rather I just haven't had any in the last two weeks. Dimitri was counting on the old wives tale that said minimal or no morning sickness means it's a boy. Honestly, so am I. I could picture him now, Dimitri's eyes and hair, my facial features, and attitude. Oh- he would break some hearts one day, just like his Mama.

Breathing out a contented sigh I snuggled even closer to him, rubbing my cheek on his arm before placing a soft kiss to his hard muscle. My eyelids grew heavy, and I gave up on trying to keep them open any longer. I only had another half hour before I had to return to my dorm since Abe and Alberta refused to let Dimitri and I share a room. My pointing out that he already got me pregnant didn't help our fight, so I had to go back to my own by curfew. I didn't like the arraignment, but I didn't want to fight my father, neither did Dimitri.

His hand on my stomach started drawing delicate lines across my skin, driving me deeper into the abyss. "Roza," his voice only a whisper, but loud enough to draw me back, "I have to tell you something," uncertainty clear in his voice. Shifting myself to lay on my back, I looked up at him, waiting for him to continue. There are many things I could have imagined him saying. Maybe some undying love comments, or even something he dreamed about. Nothing near what he actually said.

"I told Tasha." Pushing away from him, I sat up. "Roza, I.." he reached out, but I moved further.

"Don't," I shook my head, "Why would you do that?"

After the attack, when he and I talked about who we wanted to let in and who not too, Tasha was on the _do not_ list. Christian had been told the truth, along with Lissa and Eddie, but I didn't feel comfortable with her knowing. I may be willing to let some things slide, but in the back of my mind, I didn't trust her.

"She wouldn't stop going on and on about how you cheated and I was being played for a fool by sticking around. I couldn't listen to it anymore," he pleaded his case, "I didn't know what else to tell her to get her to understand."

"How about, support me or leave me alone? I think that would have worked wonders," I scoffed. "That's basically what I did with Adrian, and it turned out just fine. If she is really your friend, she would support you not belittle your choices."

And stop trying to convince him to leave me. That's what it boiled down too, she still wants him. Honestly, I can't blame her. Who wouldn't want Dimitri Belikov? But, unfortunately for her, he is mine. Sooner or later she will have to learn, and I'll be damned if it's later.

Untangling myself from the sheets, I left him alone in the bed and started locating my clothes. "Rose, where are you going?"

"Back to my room, it's almost curfew," I didn't look at him, hoping he didn't catch the lie on my face.

"Roza," his disapproving tone not lost on me, with a sigh, he continued, "You know you can't make it all the way to the Cabin and back to the dorms in time."

I groaned at the reminder. Tasha wasn't staying in guest housing. Like usual when she visited, she laid her head in the cabin. _Our Cabin_. Thinking about anyone being there after what happened, broke my heart. Then, I chuckled lightly to myself at the thought, does she know that is where _our_ child was conceived. I bet she would run for the hills knowing what Dimitri and I did on the bed she sleeps on.

He crawled out of bed, naked as the day he was born, and wrapped his arms around me. "I will talk to her again, make sure she knows how important it is that the information remains secret. I'm sorry, Roza."

It was hard to be mad at him when he held me like this, especially since there was nothing but a thin piece of lace between us. I had only managed to get my underwear back on. He placed a kiss on my hair before pulling back slightly, "Are you really mad?"

"No." _yes._ "I just don't trust her, Dimitri."

"I'll talk to her again, don't worry, Moya Lyubov'."

My only response was a simple nod. There was no point in fighting about it now, the damage is done. I only hope she doesn't do anything rash with that knowledge. Giving him a quick kiss, I finished getting dressed to go back to my room.

There are worse things than Tasha knowing our secrets, but for one reason or another, it sat like a brick in my stomach. She strikes me as the type of person to go to the extream, one that can't take no for an answer. Her display at the council meeting proves that theory. When people didn't see things her way, she showed them why she was right. She may smile to your face, but behind that smile, she is plotting your demise. But Dimitri couldn't see that. Neither could Lissa or Christian. They were all to close to her, but I'm not. I see what lies underneath that fake as fuck smile, those piercing blue eyes that men swoon over. She is as two-faced as they come, and I'm not just talking about the scarring on the one side.

I needed her to know her place, and I would need help getting her there. Turning around, I headed toward guest housing to pay the old man a visit. If there is one person I can think of that has a way of making people do things they don't want to, it's him.

Taking the stairs two at a time, I knocked three times when I reached his door. The person to open it was not who I had expected.

"Rose, what are you doing here, it's almost curfew."

"Just needed to talk to Dad, is he here?"

"Let her in, Allie," Abe called from somewhere behind the half-open door.

Stepping inside, I had to pause to take in the room. Much like Adrian's, there was a living area off to the right, with two couches. A full dining area, complete with a large oak table and a set of six chairs. The kitchen held the top of the line appliances and marble countertops. I scoffed inwardly if you walk into a Guardian's guest accommodations you wouldn't see any of this. _Only the best for the Moroi_. Moving further into the suite, I noticed the papers scattered across the table, an open bottle of wine and two glasses. Not sure of the facial expression I had a the moment, I turned to look my father in the face.

"It's not what you think, Kizim, I promise," he held his hands up in a surrender pose.

"Then what is it?"

"Come and sit down, I will show you." He pulled out the chair next to him, offering it to me. "I have been doing a bit of research on my own," he started, shuffling through the many piles. "There has been one, albeit old, case of a Dhampir/Dhampir conception that I could find." I sat up a bit straighter, wanting to know more. "During the early 1900's, there was a Dhampir by the name of Rebekka Kavinsky, her partner was a shadow-kissed Dhampir."

I let go of the breath I didn't realize I was holding. Adrian had assumed it had been possible due to Spirit, but this confirms it. "Did you find out anything about the child? Was everything...normal?" I shifted in my seat, suddenly very excited about this conversation.

Abe's head fell forward, "No. Unfortunately, the mother and child died during labor."

I fell back in my seat, that high was short-lived, "But, that doesn't mean it isn't important information." Alberta chimed in, "and it doesn't mean you will have the same outcome."

"Yes, we confirmed that because you are Shadow-Kissed, you are able to reproduce with another Dhampir, that is a good thing." I nodded, but didn't speak, "and it also means that your conception cannot be replicated by medicine."

"What do you mean?"

"The only way to become Shadow-kissed is to die and be brought back, you can't replicate that into a pill or injection. People like Vasilisa and Adrian would be safe, you would be safe, and so would Dimitri if this was to get out," Abe explained.

Resting my elbows on the table, I placed my head in my hands, scratching my nails against the crown of my skull. I didn't know whether to jump for joy or wallow in the endless 'what if' questions. One the one hand, this is really good news. Knowing that our situation cannot be manipulated for a higher power is amazing. But, what if someone still tries. Or what if it's looked at as an abomination, something ungodly, and needs to be destroyed. What if the baby has different attributes than normal Dhampirs. What if. What if.

"You don't have to make any permanent decisions yet, Rose," Alberta spoke through my internal battle, "You can keep letting people believe what they want, this doesn't mean you have to become a history lesson."

"I'll have to talk to Dimitri first, I won't leave him out of anything again," I sighed.

"Whatever you think is best for you and your family, Kiz, we will support you," Abe smiled. "Now, _Abia,_ how about another glass before we turn in," he began to pour the wine into Alberta's glass.

"What's _Kiz_ mean? And _Abia._ " I looked between the two of them. I had heard Abe call her that once before, along with Allie, which no one has ever called her that. I couldn't help but wonder what connection the two shared to have nicknames for each other.

"Kiz, or Kizim, means Daughter in Turkish," Abe answered, pointedly avoiding the second part.

Alberta lifted her glass to her lips, mumbling something before taking a long drink.

"Didn't catch that, care to repeat," I gave her a pointed look.

Swallowing deeply, she cleared her throat and looked to Abe, " _Abia,_ ….. it means sister."

I had read a, quote I guess, a long time ago when Lissa and I were on the run. It was about how to handle life when it throws things at you that you are not expecting. When I had first seen it, I laughed and said, ' _that is stupid, it makes no sense,_ ' but now, I get it. Because right now it is the only thing I could think of doing that didn't end with me saying things I would later regret.

"Plot twist," I mumbled and left the room. With trials and graduation only one week away, this is the last thing I need. More secrets coming to light.

Mom always avoided the topic of my father, I never understood why. Meeting him now, knowing what I do about what he does, I have a better grasp of why things had to be this way. In my earlier years, when mom refused to talk about him, I would ask Alberta. She always denied knowing anything about him. Who he was, and why he wasn't around. When I first found out she knew about him, I was shocked and albeit angry. Now, I'm fucking pissed.

I grew up with no one, an orphan to the Academy. At least until Lissa came along, and Mason, then Eddie, but they weren't my _family._ Sure, over time they became like brothers and a sister to me, but it's not the same. My _Aunt_ has been right here this whole time, and they never bothered to tell me. If I had known that, maybe I wouldn't have felt so alone growing up. Outcasted. Unwanted. Unloved.

My earlier exhaustion now long gone, I turned toward the gym instead of the dorms. I needed to release some of the pent-up emotions before I even tried to go to sleep. Thirty minutes or so with a practice dummy should do just fine. After all, what better way to take out your aggression than stabbing an inanimate object and pretending its everything you hate in the world.

Starting with the lies and betrayal of my 'family' and ending with the gut-wrenching hatred for Tasha, I was beginning to feel better. Wiping my brow with the back of my hand, I took in the damage I did. I honestly felt kind of bad for the dummy, he gained about fifty new holes tonight. It could be replaced though, so no harm no foul. My emotional state, however, couldn't be. I was still angry about Alberta and Abe, but when I stopped my self long enough to process the burning feeling, I knew it was best to let it go.

When Mason was killed, I couldn't help but feel guilty for the last real conversation he and I had been an argument. Not that I planned on any of us dying soon, or anything, but I didn't want to harbor anger for something I can't change. Who knows when it will be the last time I see or talk to them. This growing up thing, becoming an adult and all, is hard.

"Hathaway," a rough voice called out.

"Yes, Guardian Alto."

"It's past curfew, come on, I'll walk you back." He moved his arm in a circular motion, beckoning me to follow.

"She called you?"

"Yes, and they both asked me to tell you they are sorry."

I nodded, "Me too." Pushing the dummy back against the wall, I followed Stan out. "Did you know?"

He shook his head, "I knew she had Moroi siblings, just not who they were."

Stan bid me a good night when we reached the dorms. Laying back on my bed, I let my mind wonder one last time about the way my life is. It seems everything is changing and there is nothing I can do to stop it. One more week and it will change yet again. And in a few more months. Looking back on the last year, all the ups and downs I have gone through, it seems so minimal now. A year in time, a lifetime is nothing. How much more will change before its over?

* * *

Author's Note:

The last chapter before I leave for my cruise, I hope you all enjoyed it.

Much Love To All, I will be back in week and a few days!

Dream


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**_I am back, Y'all!_**

 ** _Thank you all for your patience waiting on this update. Last week was probably the best week of my life. I thoroughly enjoyed watching my nephews explore and experience new things and places. But, we are back now, I am overcoming this wicked cold that caught me upon our return, and we have an update!_**

 ** _Thank you for the new reviews/faves/follows. They mean so much to me you just don't understand. Keep them coming!_**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER FIFTEEN**_

 _ **ROSE**_

Graduation Day.

I have waited far too long for this moment, and it has finally arrived. With trials complete, my dorm room packed, and only a few hours left as Novice Rosemarie Hathaway, I was ready.

I completed my trials two days ago, Alberta wanting to get mine out of the way with the modifications that had to be made. Now at twelve weeks, they didn't want to risk me taking a hit to the abdomen, again. So Dimitri and Pavel assisted in creating a different set of obstacles. Not that I couldn't do the original course, and I made that known numerous times, but the jury won out. So for the last two days, I watched my fellow classmates make their runs. Eddie scored at the top of the class -no surprise there- with Merideth right behind him.

Dimitri, along with Pavel and the rest of the Muzar Guardians Dad had brought assisted in playing Strigoi or Moroi for several students. And tonight, they would all be working the Ceremony and follow up dance -much to my dismay, but I knew it was going to happen. Not even Dad could pull the strings needed to get Dimitri the night off to escort me.

Speaking of Dad, he has been amazing this week. Every morning he would study with me for my Moroi Studies exams over breakfast. Then he took Lissa and me to Missoula for a Spa day, mani-pedi's and massages -ah-may-zing. And he called in a favor to have someone come to campus tonight to help us get ready for the day.

We had talked a lot over the last week about why he wasn't around when I was little, and why Alberta had to keep me in the dark. I get it, well, most of it, but he is still overcompensating for withholding so much from me growing up. But, hey I am not complaining.

"Ready, Rose?" Lissa poked her head around the door, a smile gracing her face.

"Yeah. Where is Sparky?"

"He is meeting us downstairs."

One last look in the mirror, I adjusted the thin straps on my dress, before running my hands along my stomach. When I had tried it on in the store, it took my breath away with how perfect it looked. I remember crying to Adrian that I couldn't get it because I would be showing and I didn't want anyone to see it. Now, as I run my hand over the tiny bump on my lower abdomen, I can't hold back my smile.

After Dad told me about everything he found, I felt a massive burden lift from my shoulders. When talking to Dimitri about it the next day, I could see he had the same feeling. Not having to hide and lie is a huge relief for both of us.

Drawing in a deep breath, checking my hair one last time- keeping it up today with a high bun on top of my head, a few stands left loose framing my face- I turned to head downstairs. Since Dimitri has to work security, Adrian is escorting me to the ceremony. He and I have grown even closer over the last few weeks. Sharing more of a sibling relationship rather than friends. His new found adoration for Sydney has drawn him away from the love he held for me, but I worry he is still setting himself up for failure. Being with her is even more unrealistic than being with me.

"Little Dhampir," Adrian greeted me when I reached the bottom of the stairs. Reaching out to take my hand, he brought it to his lips, "You look stunning."

"Thank you," I laughed, "You don't look half bad yourself." Clad in a green silk shirt, black trousers, and his signature bed head, Adrian looked good enough to eat. Hey, I'm human, I can appreciate a good looking man when I see him.

Adrian pulled me to him, wrapping my arm under his while still holding my hand, "Shall we?"

"Lead the way," I smiled.

Lissa and Christian walked ahead of us, looking like the perfect Royal couple they are. The dress Lissa had chosen was beautiful, mint green in color, and flowed to the floor. Delicate embroidery covered her arms, chest, and down to her waist. Paired with two-inch silver strappy heels, she was the same height as Christian. His black trousers and matching mint shirt and tie complemented her well. They were gorgeous together.

Entering the grand hall, AKA the commons, I paused to take in the transformation of the space. Silk ribbons ran across the ceiling, twelve different colors marking the Royal lines. Expensive chandeliers had been hung, casting just enough light to not be overwhelming like the fluorescents. One side of the room held over a hundred chairs, the other, only a few dozens. Another ten rows sat behind those allowing family and friends to watch their loved ones walk across the stage.

Adrian led me to my section, leaving me there with a kiss to my forehead and one more congratulation, he headed back to sit next to Dad and... _Mom_. I blinked a few times, making sure my eyes weren't deceiving me. But they weren't. Sitting next to my father was my mother. Seeing the two of them together for the first time, I couldn't help but ask myself, how in the world did they wind up together. Her petite frame, pale skin tone, and firey red hair. Not to mention her take no shit attitude, though she hides that rather well. And his dark and mysterious aura. Between his almost black hair, deep brown eyes, and almond skin tone, he is her opposite. And yet, they look good together.

I watched them for several minutes, unable to look away. Mom was laughing at something Dad said, her head thrown back and a rich chuckle escaping her lips. Dad wore a smile I don't believe I have seen before, not even when he first saw me in Alberta's office. They looked….happy.

A squeal from the PA system drew my attention, Kirova speaking through the mic to get everyone's attention. The room silenced and we took our seats. Kirova began the evening by thanking everyone for attending, and then going over a list of accomplishments made by the students this year. Highlighting the attack on the Academy and the roles several students, including myself and Christian, played in saving the school.

Once finished, she started calling on the Moroi students to receive their diplomas. One by one each Moroi, starting with the Royals, made their way across the stage. If they had already been assigned a Guardian, not one that was graduating today, it was announced with their name. Of course, I knew Lissa would have one called, but the Guardian they named was not what I had expected.

"Princess Vasilisa Sabina Rhea Dragomir, Charge of Guardian Janine Hathaway."

My head spun around, attempting to locate my mother in the crowd of Guardians. I caught a glimpse of her red hair as she moved along the far wall toward the stage. Looking back toward Dad, he had a smile the size of the Grand Canyon, a gleam in his eye. What has he been up to?

Mom walked over to Lissa, bowing to her before following her down from the stage.

 _What the hell just happened?_ Lissa called through the bond, locking her eyes with mine as she descended the stairs.

With a shrug of my shoulders, I said, _I have no fucking clue._

Kirova continued to call names, shocking everyone once again when she reached Christian. "Lord Christian Ozera," he began his walk up the stairs, "Charge of Guardian Dimitri Belikov."

Christian receiving a Guardian at all was a shock to most. I, along with the rest of our group, already knew he would be assigned to someone. If not because of his bloodline, though disgraced by most, then by his connection to Lissa. Dating the Princess means his Guardian would also be around to protect her. Essentially giving her three Guardians as opposed to two.

What I did not know, is that apparently, Dimitri had already filed his paperwork to be reallocated. Which means… _Yes, I knew, I signed his papers a few days ago. Chris requested him as soon as it processed. Don't be mad at him, I told him to wait to tell you._ Lissa's eyes remained locked on mine as she sent the silent message.

I tried to convey my thoughts back to her, but this stupid one-way bond only allowed a staring match. One at which I lost. I knew he was going to ask Christian if he would request him once I graduated, that wasn't the issue. However, it happened faster than I had thought, and with my mother being assigned to Liss….where does that leave me? Surely, they wouldn't assign both of us to her. That would be no better than Dimitri and I staying together. How do I choose between my blood or my charge?

 _I didn't know about your Mom, but we will figure everything out, okay?_

I gave a simple nod, not bothering to meet Lissa's eyes.

Finally, Kirova called the last Moroi to walk, and it was our turn. The number of Dhampirs graduating is far less than the Moroi, our section would take just as long, if not longer. As Alberta called each one of us, she would read our scores and grading, and we would receive our marks.

As hard as I tried, I failed at keeping the tears from falling as Alberta started at the top of the list. Mason had always been first in anything we did, but his name was not announced today. I let one lone tear fall as I met Eddie's eyes. He too understood the sorrow I felt at this moment. When Alberta called Eddie's name, he blinked a few times to clear his own tears and proceeded up to Lionel.

"Edison Castile, Score 97, Grade Black New Moon."

A collective gasp was heard amongst our classmates. Eddie has been placed on the second from the top of grading a Novice can receive. I knew he had the highest score on the trials in our class, but I hadn't expected him to have such a high ranking. Grading is the deciding factor on what you are paid, as well as where you will most likely be assigned. Graduating a Red Moon or above guaranteed you a prime Royal spot, and if you were lucky, a partner. With Eddie ranking that high, our plans to have him Guarding Lissa were looking better and better.

"Rosemarie Hathaway." I stood, smoothing my hands down the front of my dress.

Sitting in the tattooist chair proved far more difficult than I had anticipated. The last time I had been in one I had on a pair of jeans, this time, however, I could not sit the way it is intended. Crossing my legs at my ankles, I turned my upper body to rest my chin on the chair.

"Hathaway," Lionel greeted, "You never received your _Zevzda_ , would you like me to go ahead and do that as well?"

"Please," I nodded.

The buzzing started and Alberta read my scoring, "Score 95, Grade Black One-Half Moon."

Thankfully, Lionel had his hand on the back of my head, keeping me from moving. Given I had missed two years of training, withdrawn from the field experience full time during the Mason sightings, you can understand my astonishment at the grade given. I predicted being a Red Moon, or maybe a Black One-Quarter. In no way, shape, or form did I expect to graduate in the top five of my class. Let alone, second. Merideth was the only other person to score above a 90, and she was graded at Red Full Moon.

Shock wearing off, I could hear the murmurs starting around the room, much like with Eddie, only this time I could hear people commenting in a different matter.

The worst part, they were Guardians.

 _Bullshit._

 _Rigged._

 _Way to make the bloodwhore look good._

 _She didn't even complete the trials._

On and on they went.

Most of the Guardians have been supportive of me, but a few disgruntled ones still lingered around. Gritting my teeth I prayed Lionel would hurry the hell up so I could get down from here. With everyone staring at me I felt like a zoo animal. Caged and ready to break out any second. Attempting to ground myself, I spoke in my mind, _I am not_ _a bloodwhore, and I did complete my trials_. _Plus, I have also already killed my fair share of Strigoi, so these fucktards can kiss my ass._

The buzzing stopped and I felt the bandage being placed over my neck, "You know how to care for it, correct?"

"Yes Sir, Thank you." Rising, I walked over to Alberta, retrieving my diploma and stakes.

"I am so proud of you, Rose," her smile split her face, "You are going to be an amazing Guardian, and mother."

"Thank you, Alberta."

I retook my seat, holding the oak box in my lap, running my fingers over the smooth surface. Lifting the lid, I examined the pair of stakes within. Just like any other, they were smooth and deadly. The tips were freshly sharpened and the surface cold and slick. I didn't go as far as to pull them out just yet, knowing I would receive even more distasteful looks. So I closed the lid and rested both hands on top. Letting the weight of the day finally sink in.

I am officially a Guardian.

* * *

"Explain, now," I growled at Dad.

With the ceremony over, we had to leave the commons so they could transform the space once again for the dance tonight. Dad had arraigned a dinner for all of us, Lissa, Chris, Eddie and myself, so we are currently packed into his room in guest housing. Dimitri and Pavel were the only two missing -having to stay back and help the other Guardians.

"Hear us out, Little Dhampir," Adrian came to stand beside me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"You're in on this too?" I looked up to him in shock.

Dad being involved didn't surprise me. Guardians may be at the mercy of the Council, but Abe has his hand in several different pots. But Adrian.

"Kiz, let's all sit down and I will fill everyone in at the same time."

One by one we filed into the living area. Lissa taking a seat on Chris lap in the armchair, Eddie and I, with Adrian, on the couch. Mom and Dad across from us on the love seat. We all remained silent, waiting for someone to begin.

"I talked to Queen Tatiana," Dad started, my eyes grew, "I disclosed our current situation to her, and she has made it possible for you to have a position guarding someone who lives at Court, so you can raise your child and work."

"I'm supposed to be Lissa's Guardian," I growled. "I don't want to guard some stuck-up Royal."

"Lucky for you, he isn't all that stuck up anymore," Adrian laughed.

I twisted in my seat to look at him, "Really?" I attempted to raise one eyebrow.

"Yes, really," he laughed, "I snuck off with your Dad to go see Auntie, once I filled her in on some minor details, she agreed to let you guard me."

"What minor details?" Lissa asked.

We never told the gang about Dimitri and Adrian's relation, considering Dimitri still doesn't like to acknowledge it himself. And in all honesty, I never pegged Tatiana to give a shit about her Dhampir family, so there really was no point in telling every one of his connection to the crown.

Adrian took over the conversation, revealing their shared bloodline. As expected, Lissa was the one most intrigued by the information. Christian seemed amazed that with Tatiana knowing about Dimitri's relationship to her, he would be assigned as his charge. Though it further makes sense when you think about it. Dimitri is the best of the best, and if Christian is always with Liss, Dimitri would be protecting her too. Only the finest Guardians for the Princess.

Once the shock value wore off, Abe took back over. "Vasilisa, I hope you don't mind Janine putting in the request for you. We weren't sure it would actually happen, hence why we didn't mention it before now."

"Not at all, honestly, if Rose can't guard me, I'm glad it's you," she told Mom. Which I agree. My mother may not have been the best parent, but she is one hell of a Guardian. It doesn't surprise me that they would approve her to guard to the last of the Dragomir line.

"Thank you, Princess, but I must admit, I had an ulterior motive for the transfer," Mom smiled at me, "I wanted to be around for you. I know I failed you growing up, but I want to help you not make the mistakes I did."

Hasty, I wiped at the traitorous tear that fell. Mom has never shown any inclining that she regretted leaving me alone at the Academy. I always believed she didn't want me, that she didn't care enough to be there. But she wanted too, I can see it in her eyes. She wishes she had been around more for me in my younger years. And I did too.

Me, being me, of course, I tried to play off the overwhelming emotions I was feeling right now. "I'm surprised your not killing me, or Dimitri," I laughed.

"Oh, I wanted too," she chuckled, "I was ready to board the first flight here to kick both of your.." Dad cleared his throat, stopping Mom from her next statement, "But I have had time to come around. Abe called me after Alberta called him, after several weeks I calmed down enough to realize I can't change it," she shrugged, letting out a soft sigh, "so I might as well embrace being a Nana."

"Thank you, Mom," I stood, walking over to give her a long overdue hug.

If you would have told me a year ago that I would crave my mother's embrace, I would have laughed and called you an idiot. But after Spokane, the way she held me on the plane when reality began to sink in, I realize just how much I needed, still need, her.

The door opened, breaking Mom and me out of our moment. "Roza," Dimitri called out cautiously.

"Hey, Comrade," I chuckled, fanning my face to stop the further tears.

"Everything okay?" He wrapped his arms around my waist, placing a gentle kiss on my hair.

"Perfect," I smiled up to him, rising on my toes to kiss him.

"Well, now that all of that has been settled," Dad laughed, "Who's hungry?"

Releasing Dimitri, I shouted, "Me!"

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **You can find pictures of Rose and Lissa's dresses on my facebook.**_

 _ **www facebook com/dreamwalkersobsession**_

 _ **Until Next Time, Much love to all,**_

 ** _Dream_**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

_**Trigger Warning: This chapter contains the very hard topic of Infant Loss. Please see A/N at the end for additional comments on this chapter.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Sixteen**_

 _ **ROSE**_

I wandered the halls with no direction, taking in every last bit of this place that I could. The groove of the stone walls, the scent of sweat and leather from the gym, even the lockers that we never opened. From the Elementary campus where I first met Lissa. To the Middle school dorms where Mason and I spent summers playing pool in the rec room. Ending at the Senior Novice dorms, where I spent many nights dreaming of a life I didn't believe possible.

Memories.

Memories are carved into every building, rooted deep in the cobblestone walkways. On the turf of the running track, the foam of the sparring mats, and each rip in the punching bags.

This is my home. The only home I have ever known. And tomorrow, I would leave it all behind to begin the rest of my life.

It's a surreal feeling. Growing up, taking on the world by storm. We are no longer kids. No more detention for breaking the rules. No second chances when we mess up during training. There would be no one around to hold our hands and tell us everything is going to be okay. Now, we are on our own. And if I am being honest with myself, I am terrified.

Not that I would ever admit that to anyone, but to in my mind, there was no denying it. I feared not being good enough to protect Adrian. Or Lissa. Or Munchkin. In the back of my mind is this itty bitty, teeny tiny, seed of doubt, and it's growing more and more every day. I have trained my whole life for this, but is it enough? We are all capable of falling- example, Dimitri in the caves- do I have what it takes to go the distance? Will I be able to keep my charge, my family safe?

A cool breeze wrapped around me, halting the railway of thoughts. Taking in my surroundings, I had made it all the way around campus, to the graveyard. Drawing in a deep breath, I counted the rows.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Then the plots.

One.

Two.

Three.

 _Hey, Mase._ I whispered to him.

Folding my legs under me, I sat down at the foot of his resting place, cautious not to step or touch on the others around him. Mason used to be the last one in line, but after the attack, several others joined him here. It felt disrespectful to cross over someone else grave, especially, one of a person you didn't know.

 _I miss you, Mason. I wish you were still here._ _It's not the same without you._

The early morning sun was starting to show its colors, painting a beautiful picture off to the east. Resting my hands in my lap, I leaned my head back drawing in the breathtaking sight. I wonder if he is looking down on me right now. If, where ever he is, he is able to see me. If only I could talk to him. Just one more time. Just for one minute. But then I would have to say goodbye all over again, and I don't know if I could do it a second time.

My vision grew blurry, I quickly blinked back the tears. _Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale._ I repeated the process a dozen times, bringing myself back up from the whole I crawled into. Standing up, I dusted off my dress. It is getting late, and we have an early flight to Court in the morning, I needed to get some sleep. Plus, if I sat out here any longer there would be no stopping the floodgates from opening.

 _I love you, Mase. Keep an eye on us, and know that we will never forget you._ I blew him a kiss and headed back toward the dorms, taking the scenic route. There was one more place I wanted to visit before turning in for the night. Even if I couldn't go inside, since Tasha is still here, I could at least see it.

Thinking of Tasha, I hadn't seen her at graduation. Odd. She has always been so involved with Christian _,_ yet, she didn't show up to watch him walk. Did she know about Dimitri being assigned to him? Was she upset about it? Or did something else happen?

She may not be my favorite person in the whole world, but I had to wonder if she was okay. It isn't like her to miss out on the biggest day so far in her Nephews life.

Weaving through the trees, the cabin came into view. A soft light shone through the window, the thin curtains were drawn close. Approaching as quietly as possible, I peaked in the short window on the left side. I could only see a small table from here, but it didn't appear that anyone was moving around inside. Stepping back to continue around the side, I heard a soft whimper.

Tasha sat on the front porch steps, her back resting against the railing, hands running softly over her stomach. In the gentle morning light, I could tell her skin was paler than normal. Her eyes held heavy bags under them, deep dark circles showing her exhaustion. Her hair was twisted into a high messy bun, and if I had to guess she hasn't washed it recently.

"Tasha?" I called out softly, not wanting to startle her.

Her head shot up, eyes locking onto mine. "Rose, what are you doing out here?" she tried to smile, but her lip barely twitched before falling again.

"Just wanted to get one last lap in before bed," I chuckled, "Are you okay? I didn't see you at Graduation."

"Yeah," a forced laugh pushed past her lips, "Just haven't been feeling well."

 _I can tell_. She looked worse than I did when Dimitri first started training me. A cross between being hit by a Mac truck going eighty, and that chick from the exorcist. Not a pretty sight. At all.

"Maybe you should go see Dr. O before we leave, make sure there isn't anything seriously wrong before our flight."

I had talked to Dr. Olendzki five times in the last two weeks about Munchkin. I needed to make sure he was doing well and that I could fly to Court without issue. Tasha was twice as far along as me, but not yet at the point where flying would be an issue. Though I still think she should go and make sure. Just in case.

Tasha choked on a sob, a single tear free falling down her cheek. And with that one loose, the rest followed like a storm. One hand remained clutched to her stomach, the other covering her mouth desperately trying to cover her wails.

 _Okay, something is seriously wrong_. I may not like her, but I couldn't help but kneel down and pull her to my chest. Wrapping one arm behind her shoulders, I rubbed her upper arm. My other hand smoothing back the fallen strands of hair. And I let her cry.

Without knowing what is wrong, I didn't want to say anything to drive her further into despair, so I simply hummed. The lyrics to an Imagine Dragons song playing through my head. Probably not the most appropriate song for the moment, but it's what came to mind first.

Halfway through the chorus, Tasha began to settle. Her breaths came in deeper, her shoulders relaxing slightly. Tears were still flowing steadily, I wiped them away as quickly as I could.

"Why…. me?" she hiccuped.

"What do you mean?" I kept my tone soft, loving even.

"Why did…." she hiccuped again, pausing a moment to catch her breath a bit more, "Why did it have to happen to me?"

"I don't understand, Tasha, what happened?"

"My baby…it's…I…" she struggled to find the words, "There's no heartbeat."

I have read a little, thanks to Adrian, about miscarriages and stillbirths, neither is something I want to think about. I can't even begin to imagine the pain she is feeling right now. If it was me….I don't know how I would react to that news.

My mouth mimicked a fish out of water, opening, and closing without a word making it out. What could I say? Asking how was out of the question. And saying I'm sorry sounded like a funeral line. What could I possibly tell her that would make this any better?

Nothing.

When I first found out, I was scared. Beyond terrified at the thought of another life growing inside of me. One day relying on me for everything. Now that I am out of my first trimester, I am getting excited. Don't get me wrong, I still worry I will mess up in far more ways than one when it comes to raising this child, but I am looking forward to the journey.

But Tasha. She was radiant when she told me. Even if I am still convinced her smile was fake as fuck, Adrian attested otherwise. I know from when she was attempting to get Dimitri to be her Guardian, she really wanted to have children of her own. She didn't care if it was Moroi or Dhampir, she just wanted a little one to love.

"Is there anything I can do? Someone I can call for you?"

"I tried calling Christian, and Dimka, neither answered," she wiped at her eyes, drawing in another deep breath, while I stiffened slightly at Dimitri's name. Feeling my posture change, her blue eyes met mine. "I know how you feel about me, Rose," she laughed lightly, "Honestly, I can't believe you are still sitting here. I know I haven't been the nicest of people to you either," she paused, letting out a long sigh, "But you have to understand, Christian is my only family, and Dimka my only real friend. I don't have anyone left after…."

"You don't have to explain it to me," I cut her off, "I get it."

And I did. I still wouldn't leave her alone in a room with him overnight or anything but in light of recent events….I guess I can loosen up a bit. She will need support, and Christian and Dimitri are the ones who will give it to her. Along with Lissa and I, she will get through this. It won't be easy, and she will carry the memory forever, but we will help her move on.

"Come on, let's get you inside. Take a hot shower and try to get some sleep. I'll have Dimitri come and get you in the morning for the flight."

Helping her stand, I guided her back into the cabin. Once she showered and changed, I laid the quilt over her, tucking her in and turning out the lights.

"I'm sorry, Tasha," I whispered. I just couldn't help but say it in the end.

"Thank you, Rose, for everything tonight."

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _For anyone that has personally dealt with Infant Loss, please know I do not intend to offend anyone. This topic is very close to my heart, and with October being the month of Pregnancy and Infant Loss Remembrance Day, It was almost perfect timing in the story. I intended for this to happen since the beginning, and I knew it would be a hard topic to touch on. So please know, anyone who has dealt with this, my heart goes out to you. It is not easy, and you carry those scars and reminders daily, God Bless you._**

 ** _All my love,_**

 ** _Dream_**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

 _ **Dimitri**_

I remember my graduation dance as if it was yesterday- the excitement and freedom I felt as I twirled Alex Badica around the dance floor. I don't recall, however, the guardians having to pull people apart for getting _too_ close- okay, at least not this often. That is all I have been doing tonight. Separating these kids from making babies on the tiled floor. No matter that I myself would rather be somewhere private reenacting the conception of my child with Roza, but unfortunately for me, I have to be here. And she. Well, she took off two hours ago, leaving me to complete my job without distraction. And by God was she a distraction tonight.

From the moment I first saw her- standing in the window of a Portland apartment- she has taken my breath away. Be it in a tank top and leggings for training, or that black dress from the Equinox dance, or one of my t-shirts, my lungs struggle for air. And tonight, in that red dress that hugged every curve of her body like a second skin, even the hardly noticeable curve of her stomach, my heart strained against my ribs, begging to be let out. I wanted nothing more than to wrap my arm around her and escort her to the dance. Call her mine in front of everyone, and kiss her without caring who was watching.

Making my last round, I paused to wish Lissa and Christian a good night and checked out with Alberta. Pulling the tie from my hair, and undoing the top button on my shirt, I headed toward Roza's room. She should be asleep by now, though a part of me prayed she is still awake.

Walking through the front door, I gave a kind nod to the matron who barely glanced up from her magazine, and climbed the stairs to Rose's room. My body was already brimming with anticipation of spending our last night at St. Vlad's in her bed, making me take the steps two at a time. Reaching her door, I twisted the knob, only to find it locked. My brows furrowed and I lifted a hand to knock. She knew I was coming tonight, why did she lock me out? If I hadn't already turned in my keys, I would simply let myself in, but something wasn't right about this.

Just before my knuckles touched the hollow wood door, I heard a muffled cry, "Roza.." I whispered and rapped on the door lightly.

Less than a minute passed before she opened the door. Her hair tousled, lips swollen as if she has been chewing on them, and her eyes bloodshot. I pulled her to my chest, smoothing her hair back, "Roza, what's wrong, what happened?"

She didn't answer, just buried her face into my chest, hot tears soaking the cheap polyester fabric. Pushing her back into the room, I closed her door and sat down on the bed, drawing her to my lap. I cooed Russian words of love and support, placing gentle kisses to her hair and temple. When she left the dance, I could see a bit of sorrow in her eyes, but I didn't think it was this bad. Leaving the only home she ever knew was bound to be emotional for her, not that I can relate. I may have spent over half the year living at St. Basil's, but I always had a home to go to during breaks. A family to welcome me back with open arms, even after being away for three years. Rose doesn't. And I wish there was something I could do to make this transistion easier for her.

"Did you get my messages?" her sobs had calmed enough to whisper the question.

"No," I shook my head, "I left my phone in my room." I had no use for it today. I had my radio should another Guardian need to reach me, otherwise, today I focused on my Roza graduating. I had no use for a phone.

"What did they say?"

Drawing in a deep breath, she pulled back from my chest, wiping her face, "You need to pick up Tasha in the morning."

"Okay.." I drug the word out, "Is something wrong?"

"It's not my place, you need to talk to her," her head shook, her shoulders tensing again. I could almost feel her sobs building inside.

"Did she do something to you?" I asked a hard edge in my voice.

"No..No...but she…" she covered her face with her hands, breathing deeply trying to calm back down, "you just need to talk to her, be there for her."

I wrapped Rose tighter to me, "Okay. Okay, I will."

Astonished is not a strong enough word to describe my level of shock. It's no secret, to me or Tasha, that Rose is not particularly fond of her, so why is it that all of a sudden is she throwing me at her?

Laying Rose down in bed, I slid out of my clothes, folding my pants and shirt before setting them on the desk, and crawled in next to her. Running one hand up her hip, I stopped when I reached her stomach. Rolling my thumb over her soft flesh I settled myself to sleep. Tomorrow would be a huge day, moving and all, so we both needed the rest.

* * *

"Tasha," I rapped lightly on the cabin door, pausing for a minute before knocking again, "Tasha, can I come in?"

I waited for another few seconds before raising my hand to knock again. Rose had assured me she would be here, knowing I was coming to pick her up for our flight, why isn't she answering?

Raising my hand, the door opened just before I could make contact. The person on the other side is not who I expected, "Emil?"

"Morning, Belikov, I was..uh..just leaving..," he dropped his head, but I didn't miss the hint of red flooding the whites in his eyes.

Opening my mouth to call after him, ask what was wrong, the words stalled in my throat. Emil is a quiet person and not one to show any type of emotion, much like myself, but something has him out of sorts. His form faded into the night, disappearing amongst the trees.

"Dimka," Tasha's hoarse voice called out.

Turning around, I took her in, almost as if seeing her for the first time in ages. "Tash...," I whispered. Her long black hair was pulled up into a messy bun on top her head, dark circles laid under her eyes -and the depth of her blue orbs held no light. The woman before me isn't the one I grew up around. She was worn, broken, and I needed to know why.

Sitting down next to her, I pulled her to my chest and ran my hand up and down her back, "What happened?"

Drawing in a deep breath, she filled me in on her troubles. Not only did my heart break for her as my friend, but as a soon to be father, myself. I can not say that I understand completely what she is feeling, as I am not carrying a child, and the bond between mother and child in the womb is something I can never experience. But I can empathize, knowing how I would feel if I lost my child. I came close once already, and it is not something I ever want to think about again.

I let her get her emotions out, soaking up her tears with the cotton of my shirt. My mind ran in circles, taking in all of the information she had thrown at me. Dr. Olendzki couldn't explain why, or how, the baby's heart stopped, but in the end, the reason didn't matter. The only thing that mattered is that it did.

"I don't know what else to say other than I'm sorry," I whispered.

"You don't have to say anything," she pulled back, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. "I'm just glad your here."

I nodded, but couldn't help but wonder, "What was Emil doing here?"

"She is..was...his," I leaned further away, raising a brow, making her chuckle, "It's kind of a long story."

"We have time," I smiled, "Flight doesn't leave for two hours."

"When we were at the ski resort, I was feeling a bit down after you told me you didn't want to be my Guardian. He saw me walking back to my room and offered to walk with me. We spent the whole night on my couch talking…" she sighed lightly, a smile pulling at her lips, "It was really nice. He even told me he doesn't normally open himself up to people- and I understand why, Guardian life and all- but he was comfortable with me. I felt the same toward him, it was just….easy, you know?"

I nodded, fully understanding. I am the same way with Rose, and her with me. "The night before you all were due to return to the Academy...we didn't think we would see each other again. His job is here, and I live in Minneapolis, and with Christian graduating, I had no reason to come back here….we decided to spend a night together. It was only supposed to be one night," she shook her head, "and we were safe, but I guess thing happen for a reason." _That they do,_ I thought to myself.

I couldn't help but laugh, "But Emil? I just don't see it."

"He is a complex man," she nodded, "but once you peel back enough layers… he has one of the brightest souls I have ever seen." She drew a deep breath, a silent tear falling down her cheek, "Well, he did."

"Are you going to stay in touch with him, considering…"

"I want to, but he needs time to process, so do I."

Nodding again, I moved to stand up. Straightening my duster, I offered her a hand, pulling her to her feet. "Things will all work out. You have me, Chris, Lissa, and Rose to support you."

"Thank you, Dimka," she wrapped her arms around my waist. With one tight squeeze, she stepped back, wiping her eyes and releasing a deep breath, "Alright, let's go."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **I have no excuse for this one taking so long to go up, other than LIFE.**_

 _ **Thank you all for sticking with me here, I hope to get back on a regular track of two to three updates a week, we shall see.**_

 _ **I am working on Love or Loyalty again, as well as going through the year-long process of drafting my own work.**_

 _ **Anyways, thank you for all the new faves/follows/reviews, keep them coming. I love you guys so much and I am thankful I have the chance to write for you all.**_

 _ **Have a blessed day/rest of the week!**_

 ** _All My Love,_**

 ** _Dream_**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

_**Happy Weekend! Hope everyone enjoys their Saturday and Sunday! Much love.**_

 _ **Thank you as always for the reviews/faves/follows. It means the world!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Eighteen**_

 _ **Rose**_

Allocations Day.

The best, and worst day of our lives.

Today we would receive our assignments. I already knew I would be with Adrian, and Dimitri has already been assigned to Christian, but there was one more person whose future hung in the balance.

Eddie.

Lissa had put in a joint request with him, but it is still a long shot. Queen Tatiana has made it clear to both of them, all of us really, that she only wants the best for the Princess. Seasoned, experienced Guardians. My mother being one of them, we couldn't help but hold our breaths to know who the other would be.

Guardian Croft advised that by SIX PM we would receive the email that decided our fate. After that, we had one hour to report to Head Quarters to retrieve our packets, and another hour to pack and head to our new homes. Some would remain at Court with their Moroi, others would be boarding planes taking off overseas.

A look at the clock showed five-forty, only twenty minutes left of freedom.

Eddie and I sat in the living room of the Dragomir townhouse where we were all currently living. All five of us. Lissa and Christian agreed to let Tasha keep the Ozera house, only a few doors down from us, so she could move here to Court. With everything that has happened to her recently, we wanted to keep her close. Christian stayed with her for the first week, but she kicked him out to have his own life. So we piled into the four bedrooms, three bathrooms, townhome. Dimitri and I sharing one room, Eddie in another, Lissa and Christian in the master, leaving one room open for the nursery.

Hopefully, it stays this way.

 _ **Five-Forty-Five.**_

Eddie's leg bounced in anticipation, wringing his hands together.

"No matter what, I will always be here for you, you will always have a home with us," I laid my hand on his knee, stilling his movements.

Eddie was much like me. Raised by the Academy, no place to call home outside of the iron gates. If he is placed with anyone other than Lissa, he will have to adjust to a whole new life. And I can see in his eyes he is terrified.

"What if I don't make it, Rose? What if I am not as good as people say?" he whispered.

"What do you mean? You are one of the best, you keep up with Dimitri and me, well before…" I chuckled, gesturing to my stomach, "You will be just fine."

"The only times I have come across Strigoi, I have been captured," he snorted.

"Those were not normal circumstances," Dimitri stepped in, "If you remember, I almost died in the rescue mission, and you used to call me a 'God'," Dimitri chuckled, "don't sell yourself short."

"You still are," Eddie laughed.

"I'm only here because of Rose, if she hadn't stupidly come back for me, I would be dead. Or worse."

"Hey now," I jumped, "It was not stupid…." Dimitri lifted his brow, "Okay, maybe it was, but it turned out okay."

"Yeah, it did, just don't ever do it again," he shot me a pointed look.

"Yes, Sir," I smiled, shooting him a two-fingered salute.

 _ **Five-Fifty.**_

The minutes ticked by slower. The span between heartbeats taking longer. My fate was signed, sealed, and delivered two weeks ago, why am I freaking out so much inside? I would imagine this moment feels much like waiting on a college acceptance letter. The build-up and anticipation to know your future. Only it doesn't come with an oath to an ancient race, and a vow to lay down your life for someone else.

 _ **Five-Fifty-Three.**_

Maybe it's because I don't know what is going to happen to Eddie. The idea of losing another friend taking up residence in my mind. Clouding the silver lining of knowing my destiny with the unknown of his. After Mason, I can't bear the thought of losing him too. If he wound up in Siberia, or Turkey or Nepal like Mom had been, he could die and I would never know. _Don't think like that, Rose, snap out of it!_

 _ **Five-Fifty-Seven.**_

Three more minutes. _Fuck._ This is agony!

"Why don't you both go ahead and log in," Mom said, coming to sit next to me on the couch.

In-sync, Eddie and I fired up our laptops. Dimitri perched on the arm of the couch on my other side, crossing his legs at his ankles, managing to look completely at ease. Meanwhile, Eddie and I are fidgeting in our seats. Lissa and Christian, along with Adrian and Tasha lingered in the kitchen, letting this moment be just for us, the Guardians.

Typing in our usernames and passwords, our emails dinged with incoming mail immediately. Eddie and I shared a quick glance, looking at the wall clock one last time.

 _ **Five-Fifty-Nine, and counting.**_

"On three?"

"Yeah," he gave a single nod.

"One." Dimitri started for us, "Two. Three."

 _*Click*_

 _Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway,_

 _It is my honor, and privilege to announce your assignment to Lord Adrian Ivashkov._

I stopped reading, I already knew what it would say, so there was no point. I looked up to see Eddie's eyes wide, scanning the contents of his email at an alarming rate.

"Eddie," I drug out his name. He didn't answer, just kept reading. "Eddie."

His eyes stopped, rising to meet mine, "YES!" he bellowed, jumping from his seat, and running into the kitchen, "Guardian Castile at your service Princess," his smile split his face as he took Liss's hand in his, kissing her knuckles.

"Oh stop that," Lissa swatted his shoulder.

"Where is my devotion," Adrian laughed, raising a brow in my direction.

"Right here," I stuck my tongue out, sticking my middle finger in the air.

"Roza!"

"Rosemarie!"

Dimitri and Mom yelled at the same time.

"Oh, this is going to be fun," Adrian released a deep chuckle, "I just hope munchkin has your fire, Little Dhampir."

"God, I hope not," Dimitri mumbled.

Laughs erupted around the room, only to be cut off after a few seconds by a knock at the door. Dimitri stood to answer, Mom and I moving to the kitchen to join others. Straining the hear the conversation, I picked up on a male voice but didn't recognize it.

"Roza," Dimitri called.

Stepping back through the living area, I took in the man at the door. He is Dhampir, and large, but that didn't intimidate me. No, the small red pin on his collar is what sent chills down my spine.

"Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway," he nodded, "You have been summoned."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Just a filler for some minor details.**_

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed.**_

 _ **All my Love,**_

 _ **Dream**_


	20. Chapter Nineteen

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

 _ **Rose**_

The urge to roll my eyes as I entered the throne room was overwhelming. So much, so, I had to bite my tongue almost to the point of drawing blood and blink a few times to conceal the movement.

Not that they would have noticed anyway.

Dad sat relaxed in the outdated armchair, one ankle resting on the knee of his other leg, a glass of something brown in his hand. He said something to Tatiana, resulting in a sound I never thought I would hear from that woman. A full on belly laugh. Her head fell back, one arm going around her stomach as she tried to contain her body movement.

I watched the exchange between the two for several moments before clearing my throat and announcing myself. "Am I interrupting?"

Tatiana sprang forward, her foot hitting the table knocking her cup of tea over. I had never seen her look so...ungraceful. I couldn't hold back the laugh that climbed up my throat.

"You scared me, Rosemarie," she continued to laugh, "Don't you know better than to frighten an old woman."

Oh- so many smart ass remarks danced on my tongue, but- I held them back. "Sorry," I let a small laugh slip, "but you are the one who rang for me."

"That I did," she nodded, sitting straighter, she took on the regal role I have always known her for, Queen. "Come and sit, we have much to discuss."

Dad moved from the armchair he had been occupying to sit next to Tatiana, allowing me to take his place across from the both of them. Folding my hands in my lap, locking one ankle behind the other, I waited. My attempt to keep up the fearless, poised, Guardian act was wearing thin as she just stared. Truth is, I was petrified not knowing exactly why she had called for me.

I was expecting her to tell me she no longer wanted me guarding Adrian. Or that she had some outrageous plan to take my child from me. If that was the case, this bitch had another thing…

"Rosemarie, I want to offer you an invaluable position," she cut off my train of thought, successfully grasping my attention. "I want you to be the head of a new program for Dhampir Mothers who want to be Guardians."

"Are you serious?" I squeaked after picking my jaw up off the floor.

"Absolutely," she nodded, a wide smile forming across her face, "Guardian numbers are at an all-time low. We need the strength of the woman as much as the men. I do understand the struggle of wanting to be there for their children, so I hope to implement a plan to allow female Guardians, with Moroi who want to be involved, raise their children in the home they are guarding. Of course, most would need retraining…" she continued on, but I tuned her out.

Dumbfounded is not a strong enough word for my lack of ability to communicate at this very moment. On the one hand, I am ready to praise her for thinking of a way to let the women work and provide for their family without selling themselves. On the other, I can't help but establish one very important problem with this idea.

"They come first," I mumbled.

"What was that?" Tatiana asked.

Sighing, I repeated, "They come first. You. The Moroi."

"Well, of course," she watched me, her head tilting slightly to the side, "That's your oath."

"I know," I scoffed, "I have known that since I was four. But if you put me, my child and, you all in one room, add a Strigoi to the mix, I am protecting my kid. Not you."

"But that.."

"Is what any mother would do," I nodded. "I think your idea of finding a way to let women be both a mother and a Guardian has merit, but not like this. If it comes down to a choice, they will not hesitate to let a Moroi, Royal or not, die to protect their own." I paused, letting those words sink in, before leaning back in my chair and continuing, "not to mention, fiding Moroi that would willing to allow someone to raise their family with theirs, is slim. And the Dhampir children would never have the things the Moroi did, so you would be forcing them to grow up witnessing all the things they, themselves don't have the privilege to have."

"But…" she started, but Dad cut her off, laying a hand on her arm. Brave move, Old man.

"What do you suggest, Kiz?"

"I would have to think on it a while, but this isn't the answer to increase your numbers."

We slipped into silence. My thoughts were geared toward an alternative way to draw more women into being Guardians. Dad's face looked like he was thinking much the same, but Tatiana, I couldn't read her. Her eyes darted around the room, not focusing on any one image for more than a split second. Her hands fiddled with the hem of her silk blouse, and she shifted her legs several times. If I didn't know any better, I would say she is scared.

"Your Majesty," I spoke low, addressing her formally showing genuine concern, "what is it?"

"You would let Adrian die." It wasn't a question, but I had to answer.

"No. Never. We would never be in the situation where I would have to choose between the two."

"You can't say that for sure, you just said…"

Shaking my head, I reassured her, "I was talking about people who reside outside of Court. I would never have to make that choice because Adrian lives here, and if we ever left the wards, Munchkin wouldn't be with us."

She nodded, hopefully, taking my words to heart. I would never let anything happen to Adrian or Munchkin. The one benefit of living at Court is the wards. Other than the Academy's, there is no other place on earth with as many layers of protection as here. We are safe.

Tatiana dismissed me with a wave of her hand, instructing me to come back in a week with an idea. Bowing, I took my leave, with Dad on my heels.

We crossed the grounds in silence, neither knowing exactly what to say at this point. I give the Queen credit, at least she is trying to find a decent way to get the women involved. I just can't stand behind the idea of making them choose between their charge or their child. I know I wouldn't be able to do it, even if I am a new Guardian, and mother. I couldn't imagine someone who has been away from this life to follow the oath without a second thought to their child's safety.

It's simply implausible.

"Are you getting excited," Dad broke the silence.

"Yes," I smiled weakly, my hand running over my round belly. We're halfway to the finish line, and I was growing more and more every day.

"But…"

"But I'm scared, Baba." Admitting my fear was like drinking vinegar, the words leaving a vile taste in my mouth.

"Why?"

I scoffed, _why not?_ Let's see, shall we? I am eighteen years old, fresh out of high school. I have no experience when it comes to babies, or children of any age really. My job carries a demand for sacrifice, and every day I go to work, I may not come home. I live in a house with three other people, whom I love, but it isn't how I envisioned starting a family. Fuck, I never envisioned starting a family. But now that that ship has sailed, I would rather have a home of my own. Not to mention, I didn't have the best role models for parents growing up. What if I get tired of dealing with him? What if I am not good enough to keep him alive? Or better yet, what if I _do_ have to choose between my child or my best friend at some point?

"Kiz?" Dad's gentle voice pulled me back.

"A lot of reasons," I sighed.

"You know, I was scared too," he smiled softly, "When your mother first told me she was pregnant, I had a panic attack."

"No. Not the infamous, Ibrahim Mazur," I laughed.

"Oh yes," he joined me, "She handed me the test and I just stared at it. For an hour. I couldn't wrap my head around the idea of having a child. I never thought I would," he shrugged. Wrapping an arm around my shoulder, he continued, "but it was the greatest gift I have ever received, well, until you give me my grandchild."

"I see where I am ranked now, thanks." I swatted his chest jokingly.

"You will see one day. Hopefully, a long, long time from now."

"How did you get over it? Being scared."

"I never did." I looked up at him, curiosity running through my mind. What does he mean? "The day you were born," he smiled, his eyes shining in the dim morning light, "I remember it as if it was yesterday. You were six pounds, eleven ounces. Born at four-twenty-three in the morning, human morning," he clarified. "Your mother went into labor around midnight, and the doctors said it would take a while with it being her first child, but you didn't want to wait."

"Sounds about right. I'm not very good at that."

His voice deepened as he chuckled, "No, never have been. You were born after only a few hours," drawing a deep breath, he blinked back the tears in his eyes. "You were so perfect, absolutely beautiful. I got to cut the cord, and when they placed you in your mother's arms, I felt…. It's hard to explain, but it felt like no matter what happened next I could handle it. Even though I was terrified that I would fail you, and I still believe I did most days, it would all be okay."

"You didn't fail me, Baba, not at all." I wrapped my arm around his waist, pulling him closer to the side of my body, "I know why you did what you did. I understand it. If I had been in your situation, I would have done the same thing. You were protecting me, just like a father should."

Thinking about what Dad did to keep me safe reinforced my thoughts on Tatiana's plans. Even he as a Moroi and I a Dhampir, his parental instincts said to protect your own. It didn't matter what race, or status we held, we all thought the same. We will do anything to make sure our children are safe and happy. Even if it means letting them go until we can be a part of their lives again somewhere down the road.

He stopped walking, pulling me into a long hug. "My point is, Rosemarie, I still, even after all these years, fear being a father. I worry that I will let you down, no matter how old you are, I worry that I will fail you."

"You won't," I squeezed him tighter, "You could never fail me."

"And you won't fail Munchkin either," he whispered into my hair, placing a soft kiss to the crown of my head.

I pulled back slightly to look him in his eyes, the same molten chocolate that I see when I look in the mirror. "I love you, Baba."

"I love you, too, Kizim."

I gave him one more tight squeeze before letting go. He walked in front of me, opening the door to the house wide, motioning me to go ahead of him. I bowed mockingly to him and headed toward the kitchen. I hadn't had a chance for breakfast this morning before being called to see Tatiana, so needless to say, I was famished.

The scent of barbeque floating through the air didn't help. It smelt divine, whatever it was, and my stomach rumbled. Following the scent, I located the source in our backyard, along with the rest of my housemates.

"What in the…" I ripped the door open, stepping out into the mob of my makeshift family.

"Surprise!" they yelled. Lissa coming up to me first to wrap her arms around my shoulders.

"What is all this?"

"Your gender reveal party, I know you said you didn't…"

"No.. I didn't. But thank you."

I hadn't wanted a huge ordeal for the gender reveal. Mainly because Lissa talked me into letting her throw the baby shower, but of course, she couldn't hold back from doing something.

Dimitri and I had decided we wanted to know what we were having, but according to Lissa, _Gender Reveal parties are all the rage._ I don't get it, but whatever makes her feel like a part of this adventure I have found myself on, I'll do it. After all, I did have to give up being her Guardian because of Munchkin. Might as well let her have a little fun. Or a lot by the looks of the space.

Two long tables had been set up. One with plates and a three-tier cake, the other with party favors and little games. Pink and blue confetti covered every flat surface, and balloons of matching colors were tied to ever chair and railing. A lawn game of bean bag toss, also in pink and blue, and a board with a huge black balloon sat off to the right side of the yard.

Adrian and Eddie were playing a game of toss. Christian was manning the grill, Dimitri at his side. And Mom, Dad, and Pavel were chatting at the table. Tasha sat in the rocking chair on the porch, a glass of water clutched tightly in her hand.

"Hey," I smiled, sitting down next to her, "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay," she forced a smile.

"I'm sorry, I don't think anyone thought about how difficult this must be for you."

"It's okay, Rose, really. Your little one still deserves to be celebrated, I'll be just fine. Promise."

With a gentle squeeze to her knee, I left to explore. Lissa had seriously outdone herself this time. I can only imagine what she will do for the actual shower. Grabbing a blue mustache off of the table, I pinned it to my shirt, showing I was betting on a boy. Praying rather, but in the end, as long as munchkin is healthy, that's all I care about. Boy or Girl, I will love them all the same.

My thoughts drifted back to Tasha, knowing she is struggling to be here right now. She had just been induced and delivered two weeks ago, so she was still struggling daily. Emil, who I never pegged for being the type to be involved with anyone, came to Court with Alberta's permission to be here for her, but he left just a few days ago. My heart hurt for them both, they shouldn't have had to go through what they did. It's just not right.

"Roza," Dimitri's smooth accent wafted over me, "Are you ready?" I nodded, taking his hand to follow down the steps.

"Alright, Dimitri, I know it's not a Strigoi…" Lissa laughed. She finally started calling him Dimitri when we moved in, and I still have to bite back my laugh at how weird it sounds coming from her.

Lissa brought the board with the balloon to the middle of our gathering, before moving to stand next to Christian. Dimitri pulled his stake, holding the tip firmly in his hand and testing the weight. Drawing back, he flung it forward, missing the balloon by inches.

"Aw, come on, Belikov, I know you can do better than that," Adrian laughed.

"Stand in front of it, I bet I won't miss again," Dimitri growled, I rolled my eyes.

After the dust settled on the bomb of their relationship, Dimitri and Adrian have become more like brothers than cousins. It's funny to watch the way they interact with each other now. Granted, Dimitri still doesn't let him get away with anything, say like getting to close to me, but he is on the right side of supporting our friendship now.

Pulling his second stake from his side sleeve on his pants, Dimitri lined up again, letting the deadly silver fly through the air and puncturing the balloon.

"YES!" Dimitri and Dad yelled.

"NO!" Everyone else screamed as the pink dust burst out, carrying away on the soft summer breeze.


	21. Chapter Twenty

**_Happy Weekend, Loves. Sorry about the delayed update, but it is here now and that is all that matters. Lots of conversation going on in this one, so I hope you all enjoy. All my love to you all._**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Twenty**_

 _ **Rose**_

"Queen Tatiana." Bowing to her majesty, "Council," I addressed the other twelve members before taking a seat in the single chair.

It had been a week since Tatiana first told me about wanting to start a program for Dhampir woman with children, and I hadn't come up with a better plan than hers, yet. Dimitri and Dad sat with me for hours every day tossing ideas around, but each one had something preventing it.

Give the woman Academy jobs, allowing them to work in a secure location and be around for their kids, pulling the men to work active Guarding roles. But that would send these woman all over, taking them from their homes, and comforts, which even though I wouldn't mind an easy assignment where I got to spend time with Munchkin, others might not be so subjective to the idea.

Or have them on limited term assignments, allowing them to go home when their children are out of school for holidays, and breaks. But they still have a job to return to when their kids go back to the Academy. But that only helps the ones who have school-aged children, not the ones with infants.

On and on the ideas went, and I combated every single one of them, finally reaching a point where both Dimitri and Dad stopped talking. After that, I sat down with Mom, and video chatted the Belikova women to see if maybe they had any input. Karolina had addressed a very important point that I hadn't really thought about, which I decided to bring up first to the council today.

"Guardian Hathaway," Tatiana smiled, "Congratulations, I have been told you're having a girl."

"Yes, your Majesty, thank you," I nodded.

"Well, if she is anything like her parents, she will be a force to be reckoned with," she laughed.

"Well, one can only hope she gets her father's attitude."

I didn't miss the rolling of eyes from the council members, no doubt drawing their own assumptions as to who the 'true' father is, though most around court know of Dimitri and I's relationship by now, they choose to believe what they want. In a way, I am thankful, it keeps the truth hidden, but at the same time, I wish the would at least keep their snide comments and looks to themselves. Each time we are out and about together, we catch the looks from unapproving members of our society, and I know it is slowly getting to him. Me too.

"Don't we all," Tatiana laughed again, "Now, shall we go ahead with our meeting. What have you drawn up for us?"

Drawing in a deep breath, I counted to three in my head, "Nothing."

"Excuse me?" one of the men rose their brow, I think he is an Ozera, judging by the trademark icy blue eyes.

"Nothing, Sir. I do not believe there is anything that will bring these woman out of their homes, their communities to serve as Guardians. You see," I looked back to Tatiana, "after speaking with the women that live in these communes, they have _all_ informed me that they have no desire to return to the folds of Moroi society." Okay, so I may have stretched that a bit far, I had only spoken with the Belikova women, but they had assured me that the women in Baia would agree, "For hundreds of years they have followed the same system, woman have children, staying home to raise them, and the men become Guardians."

Tatiana opened her mouth, so I continued before she could speak, "What we need to focus on is the young women in the Academy's making it to graduation and serving, not bringing the older women out. The female to male novice ratio drastically decreases by senior year, most falling pregnant and dropping out."

"Are you sure you're the best advocate for abstinence, Guardian Hathaway?"

"My situation is a bit different," I snarled.

"How so," the Dashkov member spoke again, "You couldn't keep your legs closed, how do you expect to convince others too?"

"Enough," Tatiana bellowed, cutting off the slew of names I was about to unleash on the old bastard. "Guardian Hathaway, do you have any viable ideas to rectify our dropping Guardian numbers or no."

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to bring back defensive magic," I spoke clearly, holding Tatiana's eyes as I made the suggestion.

Christian had come to me this morning asking if I could throw the idea out there during my meeting, knowing it would mean a lot to Tasha. She was doing well, or as well as to be expected, but she needed something to be involved in, something to distract her mind from the heartbreak of her loss. The least I could do was make the not so subtle suggestion for her.

"That is not what we are here to discuss, Guardian Hathaway," her eyes turned to stone, "Moroi will not be allowed to fight alongside Dhampirs, it is far too much of a risk. You were instructed to provide feedback on gaining more Guardians, not throwing my people into battle."

"I understand, Your Majesty, but you can not deny the impact that Moroi magic, fire, in particular, has on Strigoi. During the battle at St. Vladimir's, Lord Ozera and I killed over a dozen Strigoi, single handly, in less than an hour. And again during the rescue mission in the caves, without their assistance the death toll would have been much higher, to include both your people and mine."

"Again that is," she started, but paused to take a deep breath, closing her eyes, "Thank you, Guardian Hathaway, you are dismissed."

I opened my mouth to protest but snapped it shut when she shot me a death glare. "Yes, Your Majesty," I bowed, "Thank you." Pushing my chair in, I headed toward the double doors.

"Guardian Hathaway," Tatiana called me again when I turned around, she didn't say anything else, but the look in her eyes told me not to stray far. I gave her another nod, and stepped outside the doors, remaining there for further instruction.

I knew bringing that up would cause a reaction, hell, I had planned for it, but I didn't expect her to shut me down so quickly. I had hoped to get at least two or three substantial points across before having the door slammed in my face.

Waiting patiently outside the council room, I ran my hand along the side of my stomach in small circles. Munchkin has begun moving around, a lot, and judging by the force of her kicks, she is going to be one hell of a fighter. Just like Mama. Hell, who am I kidding, like both of us. Tatiana had been right about one thing today, she will be a force to be reckoned with. I just pray that she gets his demeanor, lord knows I can't handle a mini-me running around.

"Guardian Hathaway," a young Guardian stuck his head out of the door, "She's requesting you back."

Drawing a deep breath, I rolled my shoulders and went back into the lion's den. The other members of the Council had departed, leaving her and me alone for this conversation. She had stepped down from her throne and now rested on the small sofa where I had met with her a week prior.

"Rosemarie," she whispered, "Why did you do that?"

"Do what, exactly?"

"Take this opportunity as a joke? I trusted you to come up…." she paused, sighing deeply, "You know, when I told Guardian Croft I wanted you assigned to Adrain, he actually questioned me." I shook my head, "He told me, despite your grades, and your experience with Strigoi, that you were a liability to my great-nephew. He wanted to make sure I knew of your _entire_ record before making that decision."

"Yet, you still went through with it. Why?" I had been wanting an answer to that question since Dad first told me I was already assigned at graduation. Adrian had said he filled Tatiana in on exactly what was going on with me, but that didn't seem to be enough to throw away my past and give me a Royal Court position.

"Because I know you, Rose," she winked, "Ever since you ran away with Vasilisa, I have kept my eye on you. You have true Guardian instincts, that is something that can't be taught. You're born with it."

Did you hear that? That loud _thud_? That was my jaw hitting the hardwood floor.

"And when I found out you shared a bond with the Princess, there was not a doubt in my mind that you would be assigned to her, I would make sure of it. But, things don't always go to plan, do they?"

"No, no they don't," I smiled, "But I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"As it should be," she nodded, "my point being, Rose, I know you are going to be one of the greatest, I can see it. Which is why I wanted you to be the forefront for this movement, the role model."

"I understand, but every idea we had has some flaw that will prevent it from flourishing the way you want it to."

"And you believe defensive magic is the best route to go?"

"Not just me," I lowered my voice, not meeting her eyes, "Natasha and Christian Ozera have been talking to me about it, and I have fought with Christian. I know it has benefits, I have seen them."

She nodded, "I do have to agree," she paused, and I waited for the _but_ of her statement, "unfortunately, it is something I can simply not allow, for various reasons."

There it is, "I understand." Standing from my seat, "If I think of anything else, I will let you know."

"Thank you, Rosemarie, take care of yourself."

I left without another word. I had far too much to think about to say anything else to her at this moment. Between the remarks of the Dashkov asshole, to Tatiana's praise, and the end result of nothing being accomplished in our meeting, my mind was spent. All I wanted now is to go home, take a long bath and relax. Peace and quiet. With the whole family gone it shouldn't be difficult.

Dad and Pavel had gone to look for houses close to Lehigh so Lissa and Christian wouldn't have to travel back and forth so much for school. Dimitri, Mom, and Eddie were with them now at Lehigh for orientation. And Adrian was off doing whatever it is that he does for fun nowadays- which mainly consist of pinning for Sydney until he is blue in the face, and below the belt.

Sydney is currently living in a hotel room a few miles from Court, both her and her superiors refusing for her to live here with the 'evil creatures of the night'. Which is fine by all of us, except Adrian, but the less she is around, the better. Even though Dad has assured us that Munchkin will be safe if the truth got out, I wasn't too keen on making a speculation of it. Sydney would be around until six months after I deliver- tracking the growth throughout my pregnancy, and after birth- making sure there are no abnormalities, then she would be returning to her post.

Setting my phone on the bathroom counter, I turned on my 'relaxation' playlist. It's just after Nine AM now, meaning I should have about five hours before the others get home. Filling the bath, and adding in my favorite lavender bath bomb, I lowered myself into the steamy water. Munchkin settled her constant movements as the warmth soaked into my skin, loosening the tense muscles in my shoulders and back. Laying my head back, and shutting my eyes, I gave myself over to the blissful feeling.

After an hour of soaking, I made a quick snack and laid down. The rest of the house may be on human time for today, but I had been awake for far too long. Dimitri would most likely come to bed as soon as they get home, so there was no point in staying up to wait for him.

The sound of my phone ringing woke me, checking for the time, I found two missed calls from Adrian. It's Two PM, they should have been home by now. I pressed Adrian's number just before the sirens went off. There is only one thing that the sound could mean…

Strigoi.


	22. Chapter Twenty One

_**Happy Tuesday, Loves! I hope you all are well!**_

 _ **Thank you for all the new faves/follows/reviews, they mean the world, so keep them coming.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Twenty One**_

 _ **Rose**_

It's daytime. Bad things can't happen during the day.

' _Bad things can happen anytime',_ Dimitri's words from the Badica house rang in the back of my mind. And even though that event had indeed occurred during the night, it taught us a valuable lesson. Worse things are coming, and we are no longer safe in the light of the sun's rays. Humans didn't have restrictions on when they could walk about.

The screeching sirens stopped after a few minutes, leaving the air thick with tension and the grounds silent as night. Peeking out my bedroom window, the sun still hung high in the sky, though it was a bit cloudy out. I couldn't see a single person walking around, and the curtains of my neighbor's house were all drawn closed. It is the middle of the Moroi night, so that was to be expected, but normally you would see a Guardian or two patrolling the grounds while the rest of our world slept in ignorant bliss.

Imagine Dragons _'Demons'_ rang from the speaker on my phone, signaling an incoming call from Adrian. Locating it quickly, I answered on the second to last ring.

"What is going on?" I asked before he could greet me.

"There was an attack a few miles away last night, they just discovered it. Auntie ordered Court to be on lockdown until they could establish if there is a threat," he explained calmly, "I am on my way to you now, I talked to Dimitri, they are staying in Scranton at a hotel for the rest of the night, your Dad called a few of his men to guard the premises."

Knowing Dimitri, and the rest of our family is safe and accounted for I breathed a sigh of relief. But there was something Adrian didn't advise, "Who was it?"

I could hear his breath hitch over the airwaves, "I don't know exactly who all was there, but," he paused again, swallowing deeply before releasing another heavy sigh, "it was a Conta residence."

I hadn't a minute to process the devastating news before Adrian walked through the front door. Without another word, he pulled me to the couch and onto his lap, wrapping me tightly in his embrace.

My emotions ran on hyperdrive, fear, sorrow, and uncertainty surged through my veins like liquid fire. After the attack at the Academy, it was believed that the Strigoi involved- the few that made it out of the caves- fled back to whatever hell they had come from. Leaving us hopeful that this stint of destruction was over. However, that does not appear to be the case. They are still here, hell-bent on ending the Royal lines, destroying our society one family at a time.

The Conta's were one of the smaller clans, much like the Badica's- so losing a few would be detrimental to their family line. And depending on who all was involved, it may strike far closer to home than I am prepared for.

Camille's parents lived less than an hour away, and she was currently staying with them until leaving for college in a few weeks. And Meredith is her Guardian.

"Everything is going to be okay, Little Dhampir, I promise," Adrian whispered, placing a gentle kiss on my hair while his hand ran the length of my spine.

Wiping my eyes, I looked toward the door, "I need to know who all was there," turning back to him, "Want to go with me to see Hans?"

"I don't think now is the time," he shook his head, "With Court on lockdown, and the Guardian's surveying the house, Hans is probably stretched thin enough."

Nodding softly, I agreed. I should have thought of that, but my mind wasn't in Guardian mode right now, but rather overrun with worry for my friends. Camille and I have never been close, but after seeing the damage done at the Badica massacre, I wouldn't wish that on her. And Meredith and I grew up at the Academy together. From the age of ten, she was one of the only other female novices, leaving us no choice but to become close by graduation.

"Tell you what, I'll call Auntie and see if she can give me any information, will that help?"

"Yes, thank you, Adrian," I squeezed him around his shoulders.

"Anytime, Little Dhampir," he kissed my forehead before moving me off his lap, "Why don't you go wash your face while I make the call."

Padding up the stairs, I washed my face clean of the tear tracks and checked in with Lissa. It has been months since I last forced myself into her head. Not once since I found out I was pregnant had I been sucked in for any reason, or voluntarily reached out for her. I'm not sure if munchkin was helping keep a barrier up, or if there hadn't been an event strong enough to draw me in. Either way, I honestly wasn't complaining.

Letting go of my own thoughts, I focused on Lissa. My bathroom transformed into a cute double suite hotel room. Thick white comforters covered the bed, dark wood furniture decorated the space. Dimitri stood guard next to the main door, Mom next to the window. Eddie was laying on one of the beds, presumably catching a few hours rest before switching shifts with one of the others. Lissa and Christian sat side-by-side on the end of the other bed, talking with Dad.

A knock sounded on the door, shifting the Guardians into high alert. Dimitri withdrew his stake from the sleeve in his duster, looking back to Mom before checking the peephole. Declaring the person on the other side a non-threat, he unlocked the two deadbolts, revealing a bewildered Sydney on the other side.

"Stanton wants me to stay with you if that is okay," she spoke so low I could hardly hear her from Lissa spot deep in the room.

"Of course," Dimitri moved to the side, letting her slip in, hugging close to the wall.

From what I know about the Alchemist, they truly despise us, everything about our existence is wrong to them, but I had held hope that she would loosen up after spending time with the gang. Seeing that we aren't all 'evil creatures'. Not saying she hadn't made any progress, because from where we started she has run a marathon. Engaging in conversation more, eating like a normal person, and treating us like human beings. However, she still didn't like being too close or secluded with any one of us alone, particularly the Moroi.

"Did you receive any details from your people yet," Mom asked.

Sydney gave a small nod, "They just sent the reports." Handing a stack of papers to Dimitri, he walked over toward Mom to look them over, "Fewer casualties this time, but the scene held the same evidence of human involvement," she shuddered at the end of her statement.

"Who was it?" Chris asked.

Mom and Dimitri shared a knowing look, both holding their masks strong, but I could see through them. Already aware of the home belonging to a Conta family, I could see in their eyes my fears had been confirmed.

"I am sorry, Lissa, Christian," Dimitri whispered, handing them the list of names.

Christian took the list in his hand, holding it between the two for them to see who all had fallen victim to this band of Strigoi. Lissa's eyes landed on Camille's name first, her finger tracing over the printed black ink. _Oh God- this can't be happening. Not again._

Continuing further down, passed the other three Royal names, the Guardians were listed. I only recognized the one. The only one that mattered to me. Meredith Crain.

 _Rose? Are you there? Do you see this? Can you believe it?_

 _Yeah, Liss, I see it._ I responded to myself, knowing she wouldn't hear me anyways.

"What happens now?" Sydney spoke again, drawing all eyes to her.

"We will stay here for the night," Dad answered, "I have six Guardian's rotating shifts outside, we will be safe here. Tomorrow at first light we will travel back to Court, provided Tatiana lifts the lockdown," he paused, the wheels in his mind creaking with thought, "and you will be joining us," he looked directly at Sydney.

"What? No, Stanton only said to stay with you all until you went back to the Court."

"Ms. Sage, it isn't safe for you to be here alone, even if I leave a handful of Guardian's behind. I would feel much better if you were behind the wards with multiple levels of security. After all the whole reason you are here is that of my daughter. It's only right that I ensure your safety."

Lissa's eyes floated between Dad and Sydney. Sydney looked as if she was going to have a complete meltdown, but Dad was not going to let up, and she knew it.

"I need to clear that with my superiors."

"Allow me," he smiled. Standing from his seat, he pulled his phone from his jacket pocket, dialing a number as he walked through the connecting room door, closing it behind him.

"You can stay with us, Sydney," Liss offered, "At least you know all of us, and these guys will protect you," she waved a finger between Mom and Dimitri.

"Little Dhampir," I felt Adrian's hand squeeze my shoulder, pulling me back to myself. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah," I shook my head, clearing her thoughts, "Sydney gave them a list of the victims."

"Oh," he stood straighter at the mention of her name, "and…."

"Camille and Meredith were both on it," I whispered, letting a lone tear trickle down my cheek.

"I… I don't know what to say other than I am sorry, Rose," he wrapped an arm around my shoulder, drawing me to his chest.

I simply nodded into him, unable to express how broken my heart was at this moment. During our senior year, in Stan's class, we talked about Guardian life expectancy. In the first year after graduation, twenty-five percent of the class would be killed in the line of duty. Fifty after two years. And Seventy-five by the end of the fifth. At the time it hadn't resonated with me how quickly these people I have known for most of my life would no longer be a part of it.

When we lost Mase, it felt different. When he was killed, I saw it as a terrible tragedy that took a young life far too soon. But now, with Meredith, I see it as a statistic. Part of the job. The inevitable. And it is still heart wrenching to think about.

Stepping out of Adrian's arms, I dried my eyes for the millionth time today, "On the plus side, I have good news for you," I forced a soft chuckle, to which he lifted one eyebrow. "Sydney is going to be coming to stay with us."

"Really?" a boyish grin split his face, his eyes lightening with love.

I took a moment to simply appreciate how happy he looked at this very second. Ever since I met him, he never seemed truly happy about anything in his life. Despite growing up with everything he could ever want or need, Adrian has never actually been happy a day in his life. But the look on his face right this moment, priceless.

His eyes crinkled from his wide smile, his lips straining to spread wider, and I shit you not, I can hear his heart skipping beats.

"Yes, really, so be on your best behavior, Ivashkov."


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

_**Chapter Twenty-Two**_

 _ **Rose**_

"That was a lovely service," Lissa said as we all walked back into our house.

 _Yeah,_ I thought to my self, _for Camille and her family._

It has been a week since the attack, and Queen Tatiana held a large ceremony for the family that perished. But what about the Guardians. There was no recognition given to them today, or at all. Meredith and the other two, who I found out were longtime Guardians to Camille's parents, Ryker and Austin, were simply put to rest in the Guardian section of the Court's cemetery.

There would be no slideshow of pictures, no speeches about the people they were, or the things they accomplished in their lives. Nope. They were given a plain wooden box set in the ground for them to rest peacefully. As Liss said, _Lovely, -_ in case you could tell, that was sarcasm.

"I'm going to put on a kettle for tea, would anyone else care for one?" Mom asked, heading for the kitchen.

"Yes, Please," Adrian and I spoke together.

Dimitri followed Mom into the kitchen, while I found the first open seat in the living room and plopped down. Running my hand over the right side of my ribs, I soothed the throbbing flesh. Halfway through the service, Munchkin sent a deadly kick to my side, no doubt anxious with my heightened emotions.

She has been moving constantly, which from what the doctors keep saying is a good thing. And don't get me wrong, her moving around lets me know she is doing okay. Growing healthy and strong. Very strong.

"So, have you thought of any names, Rose," Sydney broke through our tense silence, taking a seat in the armchair, her hands wrapped around a cup of coffee.

"We have discussed a few, but we haven't settled on one just yet."

"Are you thinking something Russian, or more on the American side."

"Dimitri wants Russian of course," I rolled my eyes. Not that _all_ Russian names were weird, but the vast majority are. The awkward spellings, or pronunciations, and the nicknames made no sense to me. Take Alexandria for instance, such a pretty name, but yet in Russian, the nickname is Sasha. How? "I don't know, I'm half tempted to throw a bunch in a hat and just pick one."

"She's kidding," Dimitri chuckled at Sydney's aghast expression. Handing me my cup of tea, he sat down next to me, resting his arm on the back of the couch, "We have a list to choose from, but _someone_ keeps finding a reason to say no."

"It's not entirely my fault," snuggling into his side, I took a small sip, "I didn't realize how many people I didn't like until you started throwing names out."

"You should name her after me," Adrian laughed, causing a scoff from Dimitri.

"Not going to happen, Ivashkov."

"What? It's a good name, and works for both genders."

"Because I don't want to think of you everytime I look at my daughter."

"I kind of like it," I smiled at Adrian with a wink.

Dimitri leaned his head back, letting out a long sigh, "Fine."

"Damn, that was easy," Chris laughed, muttering _'whipped'_ under his breath.

The room erupted into laughter, even Sydney joined in, though she tried to hide it in her coffee mug. It felt good to laugh, I hadn't done much of it lately. My hormones have been getting the best of me. Dimitri has enjoyed the heightened libido, but with our pleasure, comes my pain. I am not sure as to why I am on such a roller coaster lately, but damn if I don't want off this ride. Dr. Davis assures me it is normal to experience fluctuation emotions, but this seems a little extream, even for me.

Dimitri thinks I am putting to much strain on myself. Trying to figure out an answer to replenishing Guardian numbers. The dread of losing another friend, far too soon. And prepare to have a baby. Shopping for the nursery, setting up birthing plans, and helping Lissa put together a baby shower, yeah, I've got a lot going on.

"Belikov," Mom called from the kitchen.

Dropping a kiss to my hair, Dimitri rose and headed to see what Mom needed. Chris and Lissa excused themselves to change and relax together upstairs. Eddie had already headed to bed, his shift had ended just before the funeral and he was in desperate need of sleep.

"Ms. Sage, could you come here, please," Dimitri poked his head around the corner. I shot him a questioning look, but he just shook his head, telling me not to worry.

I waited a few seconds after Sydney walked around the wall of the kitchen before standing up to eavesdrop. If they were all talking, my money was on it being about the Conta attack. In which case, I wanted to know what they were saying.

Adrain raised a brow when I pushed my back to the wall, turning my head toward the kitchen. Putting a finger over my lips, I told him to remain silent. They were whispering and I was struggling to hear, but from what I could make out, there was more to this attack than Dimitri let on when they were in the hotel.

"Is this what you meant when you said evidence of human involvement," Dimitri asked.

The room was silent for a moment, only the sound of papers shifting, "Yes, and no, obviously this was done either by a human or possibly one of the Guardians, but they had also discovered the wards had been staked."

"No Guardian would do that," Mom spoke deadpan.

"Why wasn't this brought to our attention sooner," Dimitri almost growled.

My curiosity spiked. He isn't one to get angry, at least not without a valid reason. And to growl at Sydney, a simple human, no, something was seriously wrong.

"It..it wasn't found until they performed the autopsy," Sydney's voice wavered, cowering even. "They thought he had just been staked, they didn't see the writing."

What writing?

"And which Guardian was this?"

"Clayton," Mom said, "Ryker Clayton. Do you know him?"

The room fell silent again. I could almost hear the gears shifting in Dimitri's head, trying to think back to every Guardian he had ever met. Every person he knew in school, through Ivan, or Tasha, and everyone he had met when he came to America.

"I don't know, it doesn't sound familiar, and I don't recognize him. Do You?"

"No, but he may have just been a victim of opportunity, let's look past that," Mom steered the conversation to another direction, "This could be payback for the caves."

"I'm confused," Sydney spoke.

Dimitri and Mom filled her in on the Academy attack and the sequential rescue mission that Dimitri almost died in. Thinking back to that night, the blonde Strigoi fang deep in Dimitri's neck, the sinister look on his face as he tried to drain my world away. Could Dimitri have been a target this entire time?

"If it is, then that's not about you, it's about Rose," Dimitri's voice dropped, deadly low, and if I am not mistaken, terrified.

"They won't get near her, she is well protected here," Mom reassured him.

"Who won't get near me," I stepped around the wall, taking in the mass of papers and pictures covering the kitchen table.

Dimitri stepped around the table, blocking my view, "Roza, why don't you go take a hot bath."

"Don't do that, tell me what is going on." I pleaded to him with my eyes, begging him not to hide whatever was happening from me, "Please, Comrade, tell me."

He stepped to the side, letting me see what laid on the table. Alchemist reports from the Conta house, copies of the autopsy, and photos of the victims. Bile rose in my throat as I stepped closer to look at the picture in question. The Guardian, Ryker, had been mutilated, by the look of it, with his own stake. Carved into his chest was an ominous message, jagged and hard to read by the harsh lines, but with a closer look, it came across loud and clear.

 _I'm coming, Belikov. For Hathaway too._


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

_**Early update today since I have to close at work tonight, hope you all enjoy.**_

 _ **Thank you for all the new faves/follows/reviews, I truly appreciate it far more than you can imagine.**_

 ** _This one is a bit of filler, and we are moving ahead a bit in time, but it is chock-full of information._**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Twenty Three**_

 _ **Dimitri**_

"It's been two months, Dimitri! I can't take this anymore!" Roza slammed the bedroom door, successfully locking me out for the night.

Not attempting to get her to see reason, for the thousandth time since this whole thing started, I turned back down the stairs, making my bed on the couch.

After the Conta attack, I was placed on administrative leave, with pay thankfully, but under house arrest. Rose, already on leave, is stuck here with me. All day. Everyday. And not that I don't love her, and her me, but this constant contact is getting to the both of us. Add in her ever-changing moods, and growing discomfort of pregnancy, she was already on edge.

I didn't care for this arrangement any more than she did, I feel useless just sitting around, not doing anything to help get us out of this situation, but the fact of the matter is we didn't have a choice. As soon as the light had been drawn on the severity of what was happening Abe put his foot down, with backing from Tatiana and Hans, we didn't stand a chance to change their minds.

Lissa and Christian started school six weeks ago, they were staying at the rental house Abe found just off campus, Eddie, and Janine with them, of course. Plus, he arraigned for a few of his Guardians to remain there permanently, so they are well protected while we wait out the threats here. Truth be told, I was starting to miss our dysfunctional family. They would all be back next week for the holiday break though, and I for one can not wait. Hopefully having Lissa and the others around will help Roza.

"Again," Sydney gave me a sad smile, nodding toward my makeshift bed.

"Yeah," I sighed, dragging a hand through my hair, "Have your people received any new leads?"

The Alchemist, along with several of Abe's best trackers, have been searching out Strigoi nest and attacks in the area, hoping and praying we uncovered something soon. As of yet, we have found nothing. No signs of Strigoi squatting nearby, banning together as they had at the Academy. Several murders had been documented in the area, but nothing that stands out as more than a routine Strigoi killing.

And with a shake of her head, she confirmed we are still in the same spot. No new leads. No hope to get out of this godforsaken house anytime soon.

Bidding Sydney a good night, she finally switched to a nocturnal schedule with the rest of us, much to her dismay, I sat down on and relooked over all of the information the Alchemist and Abe had gathered.

The only clear-cut evidence at the house was that of the carving on Guardian Clayton's chest and stomach. No other messages, or clues, were located throughout the home. Which in a way strikes me as odd. The Badica massacre, as well as the Drozdovs, showed signs that they were targeting the Royal lines.

Strigoi power came from the consumption of blood, be it human, dhampir or Moroi. But Moroi blood amplified that power. Sure, they could survive on the blood of anyone, even animals if needed, but the magic of Moroi blood made them stronger and would allow them to last longer between feedings. Not that they cared about how often they fed, but if the situation didn't allow for it, then they wouldn't need to feed as frequently.

The group that had attacked the Academy, and the two Royal families, made it clear that their goal was that of eliminating the Royals. Destroying that which our society holds dearest, our monarchy. This wasn't a declaration of war toward Royal Moroi. Or a sign that their failure at the Academy has stopped them from accomplishing what they intended to do from the beginning.

This - this is personal.

Scrubbing my hands over my face, I headed for the kitchen. Brewing a pot of coffee, extra strong, I processed the newfound realization. It wasn't just the message on the Guardian that was aimed at Rose and me, but the attack as a whole. And if my assumptions are correct, it wasn't done by the same group. And I am beginning to think the attack on the Academy wasn't either.

Filling my insulated coffee mug, I returned to my spot on the couch. The liquid fire ran down my throat, but I could barely feel the scorching heat with my mind running seven ways to Sunday. Grabbing the folder containing the autopsy reports, I laid each one out in order.

 _Lord and Lady Conta- Cause of death- Exsanguination….. Bite marks consistent with that of Strigoi… laceration to Carotid Artery…._

That last part stumped me. Why did they waste the blood, especially not when there were only five Moroi in the house. Moving on, the children, Camille, and her two older sisters, Maria and Cassadee, autopsies showed the same cause of death and lacerations. Only the Guardian's had a different COD.

 _Guardian Meredith Crain- Cause of Death- Broken Neck._

 _Guardian Austin Jaxon- Cause of Death- Broken Neck._

 _Guardian Ryker Clayton- Cause of Death- Exsanguination. Loss of blood from the stab wound to the upper torso….lacerations to the torso, abdomen, and forearm was performed antemortem…_ he was still alive?

Wait, forearm?

Locating the photo of Guardian Clayton, I examined them again, my blood running cold. _How the hell did I miss that before?_ Running my hand through my hair, I pulled at the roots. I needed to talk to Abe, fill him in on what I have just discovered.

"Everything alright, Son," Abe answered on the second ring, surprisingly sounding wide awake.

"Yeah, can you come over, I need to run something by you," I sighed.

"I'll be there in ten, should Pavel accompany me?"

"Wouldn't hurt."

Re-organizing the papers, and filling my mug again, I waited for Abe and Pavel to arrive. As promised, ten minutes later there was a knock on my door.

"What is it?" Abe asked before stepping inside.

Opening the door wider, I motioned them to the living room. Once we had all seated, I explained to them my new theory.

When we had first received the autopsy and reports from the Guardians over a month ago, we bypassed some of the minor details. We looked at the picture as a whole, not individually, which is where we made a vital mistake. Bypassing the minor points in the belief that we had it all figured out, to begin with. This was just another horrific attack on a Royal family. Another attempt to rattle our world, frighten our Monarch, to make a statement. Oh- we were wrong- tremendously wrong.

For it is in those minor details that I learned who exactly is behind this attack, and more than likely the attack at St. Vlad's. The one person who is targeting me, and is highly upset that Roza stopped her minion from taking me that day.

The devil is in the details, and if memory serves me correctly, she is one hell of a she-devil.

"What are you saying, Dimitri? What does this mean?" Abe pointed to the picture of Clayton's arm. The word 'вера' had been carved just below the bend of his arm, 'faith'.

I laughed silently to myself, _faith_ , she preached to me that everything happens for a reason and you just have to have faith that things will work out the way the world intends them too. _Have faith, nephew, I promise, the world isn't out to get you. It isn't as dark as you want to believe, but only as dark as you make it._ I remember that conversation like yesterday, just after Ivan passed. I believed her, I trusted her, and she was turned a month later. Leaving me with no one to understand my pain, my devastation of losing my charge and best friend. My world turned to black after that, clouded in the darkness she always tried to reassure me of.

And now that I have overcome that darkness, putting a little faith into my world, she is the one trying to draw me back. Ironic isn't it.

"Galina, my mentor," I drew in a deep breath, holding it for several seconds, "She is the one behind this, and if she is anything like the woman I remember, she won't stop until she has what she wants."

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Just a heads up for those that don't follow me on Facebook, which you are always welcome to do, Love or Loyalty is being renamed and written. And if I do say so myself, oh- it's going to be amazing, in many ways. Check out my page for polls, snips, and random information on that._**

 ** _www facebook com/dreamwalkersobsession_**

 ** _All My Love Until Next Time,_**

 ** _Dream_**


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

_**A full day of Updates! Two new chapters up on the Collection of Songfics, and your new chapter here. I hope you all enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Twenty Four**_

 _ **Rose**_

Sitting at the top of the stairs, I listen in on Dimitri and Dad's conversation. I should be in bed, sleeping soundly while pretending my life isn't a giant shit show, but alas, I am here. My ass numb from the hardwood step, my throat burning from the massive amounts of acid reflux I have acquired lately, and damn it, everything hurts. I am so beyond ready for this to be over.

"What are you going to do about it?" Pavel's voice carried into my ears.

"What can I do? I can't very well run off and try to find her," Dimitri's voice sounded pained, making me feel worse for shutting him out of the room earlier.

Ever since the Conta attack showed signs of a future planned attack, we have been on lockdown. Hans declared it too great a risk for Dimitri to be outside of the wards with Lissa- which, I agree. For both Dimitri's safety, and Lissa's and the gangs. Mom and Eddie, along with a dozen Muzar Guardian's are protecting Lissa and Christian at Lehigh. Dad offered his assistance to Hans and Tatiana, allowing them to have one less worry about the impending attacks. Keeping him here at Court insured his, our, safety. Between the wards and the number of Guardians on location, we are safe here.

And even though I am grateful for their help and concern, I want out of this damn house so badly. Two straight months of not being able to leave our front yard. I'm not even allowed to go and visit Adrian, my charge of all people, nope, I am stuck right here. And don't get me wrong, Dimitri is the most amazing man on the planet for putting up with me, and I love him dearly, but I want to gouge his eyes out ninety percent of the time.

Up until now, he has had the distraction of work to keep him from going all 'daddy' mode before Munchkins arrives. Without that distraction, he is losing his damn mind. _Everything_ and I mean _everything,_ has been baby proofed. From locks on the cupboards to the little rubber stoppers on the corners of every counter and table. All the dangerous chemicals have been moved to the locked cabinet in the washroom, and baby gates have been set up at the top, and bottom, of the stairs, the doorway to the kitchen, and the living room.

I tried to tell him it will be a while, months before we needed to worry about her getting up the stairs, or trying to open cabinets, but he wouldn't hear it. _I just want to be prepared, there is nothing wrong with that, Roza,_ to which, I roll my eyes behind his back when he walks away to put another plastic cover over the wall plug.

"Do you think she is watching?" Dad asked.

"Someone is, the attack outside of the Academy, the night…" Dimitri paused, not wanting to finish his train of thought.

"The night you tried to leave my pregnant daughter… continue, son," Dad laughed.

"Yeah, that night, I think that was tied to this too. Not once, but twice, I managed to escape because of Roza," he paused again, I could almost hear the gears shifting, "She was never supposed to be a part of this, but now Galina wants her gone because she is what is keeping me from her."

"Well, that and the fact that you don't want to be turned," Pavel chuckled.

"Obviously," _was that sarcasm,_ "But she would ensure I didn't have a choice. If anyone can beat me, when I am at my best and not distracted, it's her. She is the one who taught me everything I know."

 _When I am at my best and not distracted…_ … Those nine words shot me dead in the chest, ripping through the fleshy muscle of my heart.

Dad and Pavel weren't around to know exactly what happened in the caves, and I doubt explaining it to them would do it justice. It's been six months and yet, it feels like just yesterday I made the choice to save his life and risk everything. Even if it panned out really well, up until now that is, that night changed the course of our future forever.

* * *

" _Rose, we have to get out of here!"_

" _He's in there, Dimitri's in there! We have to go back for him! We can't leave him!"_

" _He is dead, Rose. We can't go…."_

 _Hearing those words,_ he is dead, _snapped something inside of me. Darkness swarmed my mind, my heart and nothing mattered anymore. Not my Mother's futile attempts at dragging me away from the mouth of the cave. Not Stan blocking my line of sight to where Dimitri laid, bleeding, injured and if I didn't do something, he would be dead. Or worse._

" _Rose! Run!" Mom yelled again, and I did just that. I ran. Right back into that fucking cave to save the man I love._

 _There were five Strigoi standing just behind the mouth of the cave. There is a ninety-nine percent chance that this move is going to get me killed, but what did it matter. If he is dead, there is no point for me to live. Lissa will be assigned another Guardian, Mom would mourn the daughter she barely knew, and the rest of the Academy will probably breathe a sigh of relief. Reckless and insubordinate Hathaway will no longer be a problem on campus._

 _Reaching the first Strigoi, my stake was in his heart before he could register my speed. I pushed him back, sending his lifeless body into the other four right behind him. A domino effect of Strigoi fell back, sliding down the slight hill of the cave floor. I was able to stake two more before the third backhanded me into a wall. My head bounced off the hard stone, stars dancing behind my eyes._ Fuck that hurt.

 _The same Strigoi came back toward me, fangs bared and dripping with the blood of another unfortunate soul. I remained as still as possible, tightening the grip on my stake. When he was close enough I struck out, sending him back to hell. Shoving him to the side, I waited for the next to attack, but none came._

 _The sound of fighting could be heard off to my right, and a low painful groan off to the left. Steadying myself, I searched for the source of the groan, finding Dimitri sitting up against the wall, a large part of his shoulder missing._

" _Shit!" I whisper yelled to myself. "Comrade, I'm here," I called out to him, stumbling closer to his defeated form._

 _His eyes opened just a peek, before falling closed again. "Come on, Dimitri, wake up, look at me," I begged, pleaded, and every other word you can think of to get him to open his eyes. "Come on, Comrade, I need you to look at me, baby, please."_

 _He managed to open one eye, the other, at a closer look, appeared to be swollen shut. "There you are," I pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, the taste of sweat and blood filling my senses. "Now, let's get you out of here."_

 _Before I could put my arms under him, I heard movement behind me. Whipping around, stake in hand, I faced my foe. The blond. Twice now I have been this close to him, well this makes three, I'll be damned if he gets away from me this time. First, he threated Lissa, then again here before he tried to take my reason for breathing away. No. This fucker is going to die. Now._

 _He opened his mouth, I assume to say something witty and annoying, but I was moving before a word could pass his lips. Normally I don't take to the offensive right away, but this guy has lite a fire and it's raging to the point of explosion now. Lunging at him, he sidestepped out of the way effortlessly, laughing all the while. Grabbing my footing, I tried again, and again. Around and around we went, both of us landed hits, but we made no progress in ending this screwed up dance. He was getting annoyed with my evasions, I could see it in his cold eyes._

 _He launched into the air, crossing the few feet between us quickly in an attempt to tackle me. But I am smarter than that, Dimitri trained me well. Dropping to the floor, he soared right over me, hitting the wall behind me. I spun on the balls of my feet and slammed my stake into his chest. I watched the light vanish from his eyes, his body stilling before I withdrew my weapon._

 _Standing up I moved back to where Dimitri laid slumped against the wall. Attempted to pull him with me, but my five-foot-seven was no match to his six-foot-seven. Coaxing him just enough to help me get him off the floor, I supported his weight as best as I could. We struggled together to get back to the exit, his injuries were far worse than just the bite. By the way he is shuffling I would bet money that he broke, or at least fractured, his left leg. His large hand resting over his ribs told me he would have a few cracks there too. I'll get Lissa to heal him once we are back behind the wards._ If we make it that far.

" _Why did you come back for me," Dimitri grunted._

" _Because I love you, I couldn't just leave you there."_

" _I taught you better than that, Roza, you should have run. You could have died," he tone grew angry, but I didn't let it upset me. I knew he would be pissed that I went back for him. Hell, I disobeyed a direct order and failed in his training, but it is worth it._

" _Let's not talk about that right now," I sighed, still struggling to walk with him bearing down on me._

" _Holy Shit, you made it," Stan yelled as we crossed the exit. Coming to Dimitri's other side, he helped support his weight. "Alberta called for a few ATV's, they are on their way, but let's keep moving."_

 _Thankfully, the ATV's arrived shortly after, taking the three of us back to the safety. Well, safety from the Strigoi, but my mother was a whole nother story._

* * *

"Are you saying this is Rosemarie's fault," Dad growled, pulling me from my memories.

"No. Not at all. Only that it's why Galina wants her too," Dimitri rationalized.

"What if it's not her that wants me," I called from the stairs. Standing up, I slowly walked down, all three sets of eyes turned to watch me, "Rather, what if it isn't _just_ her."

"Care to elaborate, Kiz," Dad gave a small reassuring smile.

"The blond, I… I think I missed his heart." I hadn't thought too much about it then, because he looked as if he was dead, but now looking back, yeah, it's possible. Between the fatigue of fighting and my fear for Dimitri's life, I didn't make sure I hit the target appropriately.

Dimitri's eyes widened, if I had to guess, he was remembering that night. He wasn't conscious enough during my fight with the blond but I had told him the full story after he healed up.

"If that is the case, you are not leaving Court, ever," he growled.

"Not like I am doing much of that anyways," I scoffed, rolling my eyes at him. "And what about you? You will be stuck here too."

"I have an idea, but I will need some help," he looked over to Dad, whose interest just got peaked.

"I'm in, talk to me."

For the next hour the men tossed around ideas, as for me, it was time for bed. More or less, time to watch re-runs of Gilmore Girls until exhaustion finally let me get a few hours of sleep.


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

_**Chapter Twenty Five**_

 _ **Rose**_

 _No. Nope. No. No. Nope._

Have you ever seen the movie Cop Out, the one with Bruce Willis and Tracy Morgan? Remember that scene in the car, when their 'perp' is trying to tell a knock-knock joke, and Tracy keeps saying 'no' over and over?

That is my reaction to what Dimitri just told me.

 _No. Nope. No. No. Nope._

After a day of deliberation, the guys had formulated a plan of attack. They are going hunting. Dimitri convinced Dad that in order to end this, he had to put himself out there, make himself seen for Galina. Once the word got back to her that he was no longer protected at Court, she would come for him, and if all went according to plan, she would die.

In retrospect, I loved the idea of hunting the hunter, so to speak, but considering I am not capable of joining the fight, well to say I am apprehensive is an understatement.

I didn't doubt Dimitri's ability to come out victorious, or Dad's Guardians to have his back, but I can't help but think worst case scenario. We have a child due in two months, possibly sooner depending on how long Munchkin wants to hold out.

According to Dr. Davis, she is on track to arrive in less than eight weeks, just shy of the normal forty that humans usually carry. Guess that is one aspect I can appreciate in the Dhampir genes now, shorter pregnancies.

But- what if he doesn't make it out? What if, by some chance, Galina kills him, or someone else does? Or - _god forbid and strike me now for thinking it_ \- what if he is turned?

Shaking my head, I turned those thoughts to dust, I can't afford to think like that right now.

"Roza, I know you are worried," Dimitri spoke softly, wiping a tear that managed to roll from my eye, "but trust me, and Pavel, and all the others, we will be fine. This has to end, we can't live like this forever."

"I do trust you, it's the unknown that I don't trust. Anything could happen, Comrade."

"I know, I know, but I don't want her looming over my family forever. I would rather search her out now, on my terms, then constantly fear for yours and Munchkins safety."

"At least let me come with you, being close will make me feel better," I pleaded.

"I can't afford any distractions, Rose. I need you to be here, safe and sound, so I can focus on the fight."

I sat back, pushing myself as far into the cushions as I could. I wasn't asking to fight beside him, or be anywhere near the fight in general, just at the hotel they would be staying at. I wanted to be close in case something happened. Not that I can do anything to help, but being closer eased the anxiety. Staying here, unable to communicate with them, having to wait until they returned to know if everything was okay, it would be pure torture.

And though I get his reasoning, I can't help but harbor a smidge of anger for his choice of words- _I can't afford any distraction._

"Of course," I nodded, "that's all I ever am, a distraction, even if I'm not physically there," scoffing, I rose from the couch, grabbing my purse and headed for the door. "Do what you need, Comrade, hope it works out."

Mentally I slapped myself for walking away from him, but that smidge of anger was simmering and I couldn't stop myself. He was going to leave for a battle he might not return from and I was just going to walk away without telling him I love him. Without holding him one more time, just in case it was the last. No kiss goodbye, or see you later as I preferred to say, nope, I was just waltzing out the door without a second thought about seeing him again.

Needless to say, I didn't fight when he pulled me back to him, "Roza, you know that isn't true."

 _I know, but I am scared shitless and don't know how to act right this moment._ That's what I should have said, instead of

"Isn't it?" Crossing my arms, I gave him my best Hathaway stare, when he didn't respond I started ticking off fingers, "The Caves. The fight outside of the Academy. Hell, even in Portland. I saw the way you faltered outside the window, allowing yourself to be spotted because you were too absorbed," pausing, I breathed a long sigh, "It's okay, I get it. I do. I'm going to go to Adrian's for a while, I'll try not to distract you from there."

"Why don't you see if he can come to stay with you here?"

"I want to give you space right now, let you clear your head before you leave. I will be fine with him for a little while."

"I'm sorry, Roza," his voice sounded dejected, his face didn't look much better.

"Nothing to be sorry for, Dimitri, just… just come home. As long as you can do that, we will figure everything else out."

Wrapping my arms around his waist, a lot more difficult now than it used to be, I drew in his scent. Pine and Sandalwood, with just a hint of his personal essence. Tilting my head back, he brought his lips down to mine, brushing them ever so softly, "I love you, Roza. Always."

"I love you, Comrade, Stay safe."

Reluctantly, I left his embrace and headed toward Adrian's apartment in Palace housing. Pulling my phone out, I sent Sydney a quick text letting her know where I was headed and that Adrian was likely to be staying with us for the foreseeable future. Her response made my brows raise into my hairline,

 _ **Sydney:**_ He isn't there….

 _ **Rose:**_ Oh…. and where is he exactly?

 _ **Sydney:**_ Well….

 _ **Sydney:**_ He kind of….

 _ **Adrian:**_ I'm in her room, Little Dhampir

 _ **Rose:**_ Are you serious?!

 _ **Rose:**_ What are you doing there?

 _ **Rose:**_ Wait! When did you get there?

 _ **Sydney:**_ Don't freak out. Please.

 _ **Sydney:**_ He called me late last night

 _ **Sydney:**_ I didn't want to be rude and ignore him

 _ **Sydney:**_ I'm sorry, Rose.

 _ **Rose:**_ HE'S BEEN THERE ALL NIGHT!

 _ **Rose:**_ DID YOU SLEEP WITH HIM?

 _ **Rose:**_ ANSWER ME

"Roza," Dimitri's voice drifted from the front steps. Turning to face him, I realized I barely made it forty feet from the house, "what are you doing?"

I looked at my phone, then back to Dimitri, and back to my phone again. Opening my mouth to answer him, I stopped short when Adrian walked out the door behind Dimitri.

"Nothing happened, Little Dhampir, I promise," he held his hands up in a surrender pose. Dimitri shot him a questioning look, "Don't even start, Cradle Robber," he chuckled.

"I wasn't going to say anything," Dimitri laughed, "But you can't really call me that anymore, not when you're stalking the same cradle."

"Sydney is only three years younger, it's not that bad," Adrian defended.

"Neither is seven when you think about it."

They went back and forth for a few more minutes, while my mind continued to spin around. I really didn't care that Adrain was spending the night in Sydney's room, no, that didn't bother me one bit. He is my best friend and I want him to be happy. What gets me is I didn't know about it! He has been here all night and I was none the wiser. It also means he most likely heard Dimitri and me talking earlier.

Dimitri, as if knowing what I was thinking, "So, you did you hear everything?" he asked Adrian.

"Most of it," he nodded softly.

"Would you be willing to stay here while I'm gone," he paused before adding, "Obviously you can stay in Sydney's room," he snorted.

"Yeah, that's not a problem at all," Adrian grinned ear to ear, "Come on, Little Dhampir, walk with me to get some clothes." Descending the stairs, he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, guiding me back toward his room.

The entire walk we remained silent. I had plenty to say, even more, to ask but everything ran together in my head and I couldn't single one thing out to start with. Ever since Sydney arrived, Adrian has been helping her adjust. Staying up during the day when she was transitioning to our nocturnal schedule. Helping her settle in around Court, showing her all the places she could eat, or lounge. He has been a perfect gentleman. It was honestly quite a contrast to the Adrian I know and love.

Don't get me wrong, I enjoy this new side of him, it's just different. He is a better man when it comes to her. The 'day' drinking has lessened, maybe even stopped, I really don't remember the last time I saw him blitzed before midday. The lack of Clove scent covering his clothes and apartment tells me the smoking has stopped too. And if I dare say it, I am almost certain he hasn't been sleeping around like normal either. Though I wouldn't dare ask, even if he is my best friend, some things I just don't need to know. His sex life is one of them. Unless it's with Sydney, then I _have_ to know.

"Where did you go, Rose?" he waved a hand in front of my face.

"Huh?"

"You left," he laughed, "were you with Liss?"

"Oh- no, just thinking."

"Care to elaborate?"

"You have changed, I like it," I smiled up to him.

"Funny thing about being in love, Rose, it turns you into who you are meant to be," he shrugged, throwing another shirt into his bag. "You should know that by now, hell, look at Belikov, talk about a complete one-eighty."

" _In love?"_

In time I have known him, almost a year now, he has never said he is 'in love' with anyone. Not even me. He always told me he loved me, but never that he was _in love_ with me. Could he really feel that strongly for her? Have they really spent enough time together to know for sure? I didn't want to doubt his feelings, but I had to wonder if he was deluding himself, or if she feels the same?

"Yeah," his lip quirked upward, "I am."

"And Sydney?"

He ran his hand through his hair, pulling on the short stands at the back, "I don't know, she is hard to read," he must mean her aura, "she shows attraction when I am around, even love at points, but she won't admit it. I don't want to push her, but I think she is stuck so far in her ways that no matter what I say or do, she won't allow herself to be free."

"She is coming around though, compared to when we first met her," I reassured him, "We still have another seven or so months before she leaves, maybe time is all she needs."

"I don't want her to leave," he whispered, keeping his head down as he moved about the room.

"Then give her a reason to stay. I don't know everything about the Alchemist, but Dad seems to have connections with them. If you want, and she wants, I will talk to him and see if there is some way to keep her around."

Stopping mid-stride, his eyes met mine, "You would do that for me?"

"After everything you have done for me, of course, I would."

Wrapping me in a tight hug, he kissed my forehead, "Thank you, Rose. I love you, you know that?"

"I do, I love you, too."

With another kiss to my head, he continued packing. Taking a seat in his armchair, I rubbed a hand over my basketball stomach and thought about Adrian's words. His demeanor. His aura. I liked the new him, or should I say the true him. The real Adrian who doesn't hide behind the alcohol, cigarettes, and women. His heart is pure gold, worn right there on his sleeve, and he gives everything he has to those he cares about.

I have enough going on in my world right now that I really shouldn't add more onto it, but I can't help but want to make sure Adrian gets his happily ever after. After all the things he has done for me over the last year, it's the least I can do. As soon as they get back from this mission, I will talk to Dad about keeping Sydney around a bit longer, or forever. I don't know how well that will go, knowing the Alchemist are a bunch of uptight religious nuts, but I have to try.

"Alright, I am ready, let the slumber party begin!"


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

_**Ello My Loves, Sorry this took me all night to get up, I wound up on closing shift and wasn't able to work on it much today.**_

 _ **Anywho, I hope you enjoy, and for those who celebrated Thanksgiving last week, I hope it was wonderful!**_

 _ **All My Love to You All!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Twenty-Six**_

 _ **Dimitri**_

* * *

 _ **Six and a Half Years Ago…  
**_ _  
"Focus, Dimitri!" Galina barked, landing another punch to my left shoulder._

 _We had been sparring for over an hour and I had yet to pin her once. Normally, we were pretty evenly matched, my height and reach countering her speed and flexibility. She was a wisp of a woman, only five foot nine and a hundred forty pounds soaking wet, but she is a force to be reckoned with._

 _I watched her moves, knowing them like the back of my hand after training under her for four years, but today I couldn't get ahead of them. When she planted her back foot, I knew a kick was coming, but I couldn't get my limbs to react fast enough to block the impact. Her front leg shot out, kicking me directly in the gut, sending me backward onto my ass. Her body weight landed roughly on my hips, hands covering my heart._

 _"Dead, again," she yelled, albeit louder than necessary. "What has gotten into you today?" She stood up and offered me a hand, which I took and rose with her. I answered with a simple shrug of my shoulders. "Is it the trials? Graduation? Allocations? What?" Her voice no longer angry, but concerned._

 _"What if I am not good enough? What if I can't protect him? What if I see a Strigoi and I freeze, letting everyone around me, including myself, get killed because I am not as good as I thought." I hated confessing my fears, especially to her. I have been training with her since freshman year. Three hours, every day, seven days a week. But I couldn't help but think all of it is for nothing. I have never seen a Strigoi, other than the training films, what if my first encounter kills me, and Ivan._

 _"You are one of the best fighters I know, and that is saying something." she smiled, "Strigoi...well, the first time is a bit unreal. You just have to remember that it is what you trained your whole life for. You have to think of them as the monster they are, not the people they used to be."_

 _"Have you ever faced anyone you used to know?"_

 _She gave a sad nod, "My brother, he had been turned while guarding a Drozdov Lord. I almost couldn't do it, but when he looked at me, he didn't even know who I was. He didn't see his sister, he saw an enemy. So I looked at him the same way."_

 _"Did you feel bad?"_

 _"No. We had always said if we were to be turned, we would hope someone would kill us. We never wanted to live in that state. Being a Strigoi turns everything in you, twist your emotions into something evil. No one, and nothing matters anymore. Only blood, power, and death. It's not a life I want to live."_

 _"I couldn't agree more."_

 _ **Present Day….**_

* * *

Gravel crunches beneath the tires, echoing through the cabin of the Tahoe, the sound surrounds me, drowning out my rambling thoughts. The fear of never seeing my girlfriend again, never meeting my child. The anxiety of facing the Strigoi version of my mentor, will I have what it takes to kill her?

I preached to Roza when we first started training that you can not hesitate, you can not allow yourself to see them as the people they once were, just as Galina had taught me. I have never had to face the monster of someone I used to know, this will be the ultimate test of my skills- my own teachings. Will I fail? Or will I be victorious, making it home to see another day?

Turning right on the main road, I headed toward Montrose where the Conta house is located. After looking through the photos the last two months, I couldn't help but wonder if maybe, just maybe, the Guardians missed something in their initial sweep. Not that I doubted their thoroughness, but for my own peace of mind, I needed to walk the scene. What might have been insignificant to them, could be a red flag for me.

The drive would take just under an hour, leaving me with empty silence to overthink this whole situation. The general idea was simple, put me outside of the wards, alone, and hope to be spotted. Once Galina knew I was outside, she would stalk me, make sure she wasn't being set up. I know the way she thinks- or at least I did before she was turned- and she will not confront me if she sees the army we have acquired.

Abe called in his additional Guardians that reside back in Siberia and they would be arriving tomorrow morning. Fifteen total, plus the seven he has with him at Court- Pavel included- and myself. Twenty-three Guardians against an unknown amount of Strigoi, I pray the odds to be in our favor. But for now, I drive alone, and not even the sound of _Queen, Bon Jovi,_ or _Duran Duran_ is enough to occupy my mind.

Over the last several months we have encountered curveball after curveball. I, by no means, am a baseball expert, but I do know that you can only watch so many curves fly by before you strike out. Lucky for us, a few managed to escape the strike zone, giving us another shot to knock it out of the park, only by my count now, we are loaded and have one shot left. Question is, will we strike out, walk the base, or send it to the stands?

Who knows. Nevertheless, I will stand at the plate and prepare for what the world throws at me next, starting here at the Conta home.

Pulling in the driveway, I killed the engine and flipped through my folders one more time. First and foremost, I took in the exterior of the home- two stories, white panel siding, the front porch that wrapped halfway around to the back, and several windows on the bottom floor- multiple access points. Exiting my vehicle I began walking the perimeter. The east side of the residence faced a forest of sorts, which is most likely the direction of travel they used to approach the home. It's also where Guardian Austin was taken by surprise- his neck snapped before he could process what was happening.

The windows on this side looked into the kitchen and living area, where Guardian Clayton had been standing against the staircase that leads upstairs. Guardian Crain was stationed at the top, watching over the family while they slept.

Entering the front door, I ran my fingers along the frame, stroking the fractured wood from the force of a size ten shoe to the door. Other than the scent of death still lingering in the air, and the dried blood on the white carpet of the living room, the room appeared untouched. Furniture, trinkets, pictures remained where they always had.

Odd.

Guardian Clayton had numerous defensive wounds, bruising and minor lacerations, from the fight- yet the scene shows no signs of a struggle. _Did they clean up afterward?_ Galina had always been a bit OCD, _everything needs order,_ she told me time and time again, but would that quality transfer over in her undead state?

Continuing through the living room, I inspected the photos along the wall. Family portraits, Graduation photos of the children- typical momentoes that you would see in any family home- and a beautiful painting of a waterfall on top of the mantel.

Taking a closer look at the picture, I could tell it hadn't always been there. It wasn't hung like the rest of the photos, instead, it was set there leaning against the red brick of the fireplace. Walking around the living area once more, I located it's original home, above the reading chair. The wall behind where the picture sat looked clean and bright, whereas the surrounding area had faded over time. _Why would they move it?_

Picking up the framed scene I turned it around, not finding anything amiss with the framing or picture itself and put it back in place. Making my way through the rest of the house, nothing else jumped out at me. All of the bedrooms showed to be in order, other than the bedding having been removed, just like the living room- leaving me feeling a bit disheartened. I had hopes of finding something to point me in the right direction, a hint to tell me where I should be looking for her, or at least where to put myself to be seen.

Snapping a quick photo on my phone of the waterfall, I closed up the house and made my way to the Holiday Inn where Abe had reserved a floor of rooms. Tonight we would discuss a bit of strategy, and tomorrow we would begin the hunt. I wanted this over as quickly as possible, so I wasn't wasting time on theories.

Arriving at the hotel I retrieved my room key from the desk and headed straight for the shower. Once clean, shaved and dressed for a quick nap, I laid back on the plush white comforter. I have to admit, having a rich father in law has its perks. I don't recall ever sleeping on a mattress that felt this good.

I settled in just as the exhaustion really began to weigh on me, having been awake for over 24 hours now will do that to a person. But I couldn't go to sleep just yet, I still had one last thing to do.

Dialing her number, I waited patiently for the line to connect, feeling the weight of the world lift ever so slightly from my shoulders when she answered.

" _Dimka! How are you, Son? It's been so long since you called."_

"I am well, Mama, I am sorry for not calling sooner, but I need a favor…."


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

_**Evening Loves, I am sorry for the delay in updates. This time of year is very difficult for me, so thank you for dealing with my erratic updates.**_

 _ **Thank you for the new favs/follows/reviews, I really appreciate you taking the time to leave them. It brightens the dark days.**_

 _ **Now, I don't like the long A/N, so I will fill you in on more at the end.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Twenty Seven**_

 _ **Dimitri**_

My finger ran around the top of my glass, over and over, mesmerizing me in a trance of peace- serenity if you will- where the outside world didn't exist any longer. No one and nothing could touch me. Here in this moment, all is right, all is calm in the midst of chaos.

The bell above the door chimes, signaling the entry of a new person- people rather. I watch without looking, listening to the sound of their voices, the movements of the stools across from me, and the slap on the bar top.

"A round of the usual, Larry," one of the men call out. Larry, the bartender, gives him a simple nod before pulling four Michelob Light Beers from the cooler, popping the tops and setting them out in a row, he then proceeded to pour four shots of whiskey.

Another man mumbled his appreciation, before tapping the shot glass on the bar and throwing it back, letting out a satisfied sigh as the amber liquid burned his throat. I was all too familiar with these types of men, I loathed them. They reminded me of _him_ , low life pricks that believe the world is at their beck and call. They can and will do anything they want without someone stopping them.

If they had been my focus tonight I would have shown them how easily they can be stopped, how quickly they can fall off the high horse they ride around on. But I had different business to attend to.

Abe and I, along with his fleet of Guardians, discussed where to begin our search for two days. Coming to an agreement earlier today that the best place to start would be in the major cities, as it is easier for Strigoi to hunt in the metropolitan areas, and branch out from there. So we packed up and headed southeast to Philadelphia.

There are several things that I know about places like this. It's dark, dirty- in ways other than it's level of sanitation- and it's a breeding ground for dhampir women, or as Guardian Carter called them earlier, bloodwhores. He learned rather quickly that I do _not_ take too kindly to that term. Carter is currently on suspension at the hotel, nursing more than just his ego. In addition, where Moroi gathers, Strigoi linger- establishments like this one provide them with plenty of choices and opportunities to feed.

Making eye contact with Guardian Henderson who sat across the darkened space, occupying a booth with Guardians Kaplan and Hensen. Henderson is the head of Abe's _Novosibirsk_ home, ranking well amongst our group as a Blood Master Five, he is a skilled Guardian, and a master of arms. Everything from firearms to explosives, he is the go-to for all things defense.

He tapped the table twice, signaling he had not seen anything worth discussion yet. It is still early in the night, or day depending on your view, hopefully, things will kick off soon enough. According to Abe, this location is most active between eleven PM and one AM. I didn't want to think too long on how, or why, he knows that, but the intel was welcome. My watch told me we had another hour before the fun began.

"You okay, Son?" Larry leaned over the bar, almost yelling for me to hear him over the booming voices of our companions. "You've hardly touched your drink, not your cup of tea?" he chuckled.

Laughing lightly, "No, it's fine, I just have a lot on my mind."

"Talk to me," he threw his towel over his shoulder, resting his elbows on the bar, "You don't seem like the type to drown his sorrows in the water of the gods, so tell me, what brought you here?"

I circled the top of my glass again, wishing I could have a taste of the premium vodka inside, but Abe would have my head if I drank a single drop. I wasn't really sure what to say to him. Larry seemed like a decent enough person, as an older Dhampir, most likely having to retire or was medically discharged from the field, he held an air around him that just made you feel comfortable in his presence. He didn't push or pry into your business, but he would sit and listen if you started talking. But what could I tell him that he wouldn't read into too much?

So I decided to go with the oldest card in the deck, "Woman problems," I laughed, "I bet you hear that a lot."

"Considering that's all they," he nodded his head toward the group of Moroi, "come here for, yeah, you could say that. But I don't normally hear that from Guardians such as yourself, so tell me, who is she?"

"My everything," I whispered, "She's dhampir too, a Guardian to a Royal at Court, and I…." I halted my words before spilling our secrets. Changing directions, and hoping Rose never hears of this conversation, "I think she is sleeping with her charge." I hung my head, both hoping to hide the fact that I am lying through my teeth, and in shame for even taking it there.

"Have you talked to her about your suspesions?"

"Not yet, I was called away on a mission and didn't want to bring something like that up over a phone call."

"Smart move," he nodded, pulling his towel from his shoulder he wiped the bar, though there was nothing there to clean. "What makes you think she is being unfaithful?"

"Just the way they are," I shrugged, "I know he has a reputation for doing things of that nature, I just hoped it wouldn't happen with her." _I am so going to hell for this._

"Well, until you talk to her, don't assume anything, you know what they say right," I rose my brow, "when you assume something, you make an ass of you and me. Never assume," he pointed a finger at me, punctuating his advice.

"Got it," I tapped the bar, nodding my head to him.

"You want something else, a water, or soda?"

"Water would be great, thanks, Larry," I gave a small smile, nodding my appreciation.

I drank the glass greedily as soon as it hit the table, only now realizing how thirsty I had become since arriving. Refilling my glass, Larry headed down to the other end to handle the Moroi patrons, and I took a moment to look around.

The bar was sectioned into four main areas. The bar itself, the dance floor, booths, and tables. The dance floor took up space at the front, right behind the full-length windows. Midway from the front to the rear of the building sat rows of 'mingling' tables, the pedestal style round tops with no chairs. The far wall on the east side housed the booths, approximately ten total, giving people the false allusion of privacy in the faux leather. And finally the bar, spanning the west side, about twenty feet long and home to the 'lonely' patrons.

IE. Me.

I didn't mind much. Appearing to be a simple man drowning his sorrows kept people away from me, allowing my eyes to wander the crowd without notice. Dozens of people had arrived in the last ten minutes, quickly ramping up the volume, and odor, of the room. Catching Henderson's eyes once more, he gave a slight shake of his head, my only response a single nod.

Minutes turned to hours, time ticking by and nothing suspicious occurring. Moroi men would disappear to the back of the bar, and resurface after twenty or thirty minutes. Tossing a twenty from my wallet, I waved a goodbye to Larry and headed out, Henderson and his two not far behind me.

Taking a left, I proceeded back toward the hotel three blocks up. I shouldn't feel bad about not finding anything tonight, after all, it was our first outing, yet I can't help the sense of failure as I stride down the sidewalk. I had this crazy idea in my head that I would find her quickly, ending everything before it can get any worse. She didn't deserve to walk the world as a monster, she deserved peace. I want to give her that, but finding her may be harder than I bargained for.

Night after night, we drew the same cards, never winning our hands.

An entire week of searching out different bars, stalking dark alleys and trying to find the location of the blasted waterfall from the Conta house, we were still coming up empty. Not one single Strigoi sighting. My hope was running low, glass desperately close to empty. But I couldn't give up, not yet. I had to keep trying, for Rose and our child, their safety and security. For Galina, so she can see her brother again, and be happy. Lastly, for me, to know I did something to protect my family.

Falling back on my bed I let out a frustrated grunt. At almost five AM I should be out cold, but my mind wouldn't shut off long enough for me to fall asleep. Rose would still be in bed, so no use in trying to call her to calm me. The hot shower relaxed my muscles, but not my brain. _Where is she? Why is she doing this? Why can't I seem to get a single hint to find her?_

My phone rang, drawing me out of the endless game of _Jeopardy_ in my head. "Babushka? What's wrong?" I answered in Russian, my native tongue flowing effortlessly.

" _Nothing is wrong here, but I have been seeing things, Dimka, bad things, are you well?"_

"What kind of things, Babushka?"

" _Demons of the night, they want you."_

 _You could say that,_ I thought to myself, "Have you seen a place or person?"

" _Not exactly, I only know you are too far away, you need to go home."_

"Home? As in Baia?"

" _No,"_ I could almost see her rolling her eyes. " _Where is home, Dimka_?"

"Court," I whispered, "Roza."

" _Get back to them, Dimka or things will get worse. When white blankets cover everything, they will come. You need to protect your family, child. Go Home."_

With that, she disconnected the phone, and I was on the move shoving all of my belongings into my duffle. I had just pulled the zipper closed when a quick rap sounded on the door.

"Belikov, open up, now," Pavel's voice carried through the thin metal.

My fingers fumbled with the latches, refusing to work in my current state of unease. Finally, I managed to undo the three security bolts, flinging the door open to see Pavel dressed and his bag slung over his shoulder.

"There was an attack outside of Court an hour ago, one of yours from the Academy was there," the pounding in my ears made it hard to hear, but I comprehended the information just fine. "They got him, but he told the Guardians more were coming, we have to get back."

"I think we have time before that happens, it hasn't started snowing yet," I whispered the last part to myself. Babushka said that _when white blankets cover everything, they will come._ It hasn't been cold enough for it to snow yet, we still have a little time to prepare.

"I don't know what you are talking about, but let's go, pack up, we are leaving in ten."

Turning around, I grabbed my duffle and flipped the light switch, "I'm ready now."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this update, things from this point are going to shoot up and we will be coming to a close soon.**_

 _ **On the super bright side:: Love or Loyalty, for those who know about that, is halfway through re-write and edit. I am looking to have that up New Years Day. It will be published under a new name, which will be posted on Facebook before I publish. If you aren't following me there, you are welcome to do so. Stay in the know about new stories, updates, and everyday things with me. The link is in my Bio.**_

 _ **Lastly: If you are reading this, and you are following me on Facebook, there is a post of a picture and a hint at the new name for 'Love or Loyalty', if you guess that name correctly, you will be sent a very special sneak peek of the most amazingly heartbreaking- at least it is to me- chapter of that story.**_

 _ **Don't miss your chance!**_

 _ **All My Love,**_

 _ **Dream**_


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight

_**Chapter Twenty Eight**_

 _ **Adrian**_

A year ago, my father gave me an ultimatum, prove my existence to the world in a way other than drinking and screwing my way through Royal Court, or he would cut off my trust fund.

At first, I laughed to the point I couldn't breathe. He wouldn't really cut me off, I am his only child, the single heir to his fortune, he couldn't write me out of my birthright. And then he showed me.

Court documents that he had Mom's cousin draw up that showed where his money would go when he died, and I was not the recipient, but his nephew. Apparently, other than his Dhampir children, which there is a dozen of them, Randall managed to produce a Royal Heir. And my father planned to leave him everything.

At that point, I had a choice to make, prove myself worthy, or figure out a way to make it on my own. As you well know, I chose the former. Finding another Spirit user and attempted to learn more about the element and all it entails. The notion pleased my father well enough that he stepped back and got off my ass.

Even if I didn't use all of my time to study my element, what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. As long as I reported back to him with something, he didn't bother me much.

Now, a year later, I have met a woman I thought could be my forever, turns out she is my best friend instead, united with a cousin I didn't know I had, witnessed a miracle, and fell in love with the most amazing woman to walk this earth. To think it all started with believing my life was close to over if I didn't do something, anything, to make a change.

The changes I encountered were far more than I bargained for, but hey, I can't complain about the way my life is turning out. A quick look at the blond haired beauty stretched out on the couch beside me confirms that. I wouldn't trade all of the drama, the heartbreak, or the sleepless nights for anything.

Meeting Rose was fate, at least I like to believe that someone, somewhere, put her and me together for a reason. She was the speck of hope in my darkest days. But she was never meant to be the woman I grow old with, I know that now. Months ago you couldn't have paid me to roll over and allow Belikov to waltz off with her without a fight. Now I see why she was brought to me. To show me how to grow into my own person, not the shadow of my father.

Rose showed me courage, strength, devotion and most of all, love. It's because of her that I understand this fluttering feeling in my chest. Because of her, I know how to appreciate the connection that I have with Sage. Rose led me to her, guided me to find my forever. And I will be indebted to her for the rest of my life because of it.

"Adrian?" her voice wavered.

"Yes, Sage?"

"What's going to happen when this is all over?"

"What do you mean?"

Sitting up, she ran her slim fingers through her hair, "When Rose delivers, I only have a few months left here, then what?"

I have been waiting for this conversation to happen, but honestly, I am unprepared for it. Since the first night I stayed with her I have been trying to get a read on where she is at mentally, emotionally. Taking a peek at her aura now I saw her steady yellow mixed with pinks and greys. Pinks show me that she does care for me, but the grey shows indecision, uncertainty for where this will go.

"Well, I guess that depends on what you want."

"What about you? What do you want?"

"You already know the answer to that," I rolled my eyes, "I have told you time and time again, I want to be with you. No matter what that means."

"So you would just leave everything behind, run away from your life here to be with me?"

"Without a thought," I nodded, "Sage, I love you, how many times and ways do I have to say it for you to understand?"

"What if I can't?" she whispered, a single tear finding its way down her cheek.

"Can't what?"

"Leave everything behind," blinking a few times, her brown eyes met mine, "I already lost one sister because of this life, I don't want to lose Mom and Zoe too."

I didn't miss how she left her father out, not surprising though, he is just as bad as my dad, if not worse.

"We could work something out so you can still see your Mom and Zoe," I pulled her to my chest, running my hand along her spine, "Carly was able to get out, you can too."

"Yeah, and Dad won't let any of us contact her," she sobbed, "I don't think I am strong enough to lose my whole family, I am not like Carly."

From what Sydney has told me about her family I know Carly had no choice but to escape that life. After what the bastard Keith did to her, I am surprised he is still breathing and she was the one who had to leave. Then again, knowing Jared Sage, Keith was the son he never had, so I understand to a point why she left. Still, a father should be there for there child, not favor someone else above them. Carly has managed to do well for herself though, going to college and growing despite the hardships she faced. Sydney could do that too, she just needs to have a little faith in herself.

"No, your not Carly, your Sydney, and Sydney is a beautiful, intelligent, strong woman that I love very much. She is capable of anything she wants."

"I don't know what I want," she mumbled.

"Do you want to be with me?"

Until the question passed my lips I wasn't aware of how much I feared her answer. Over the last week, we have become comfortable with one another. We have sat cuddled on the couch watching TV or movies, talked about our past, our dreams, but beyond that, this is the first time we are discussing _our_ future.

She pulled out of my arms, moving back to the other side of the couch and fingered her gold cross. I could see the battle occurring in her mind, the nerves vibrating through her body.

"I don't know."

Ow- that hurt far more than I expected it to, a fuckton more.

"Well," I sighed, running my hand through my hair, and gripping the back of my neck, "I guess that is the first question you need to find the answer too." Standing up, I looked at her, trying to convey just how much I love her in one simple look, "I'll be waiting for you, whenever you decide what it is that will make you happy."

I picked up my jacket from the hook by the door, "I'll be back in a little while, call me if Rose needs me." I didn't wait for her to respond, I simply shrugged on my coat and left in search of solitude.

My feet carried me with no direction, no purpose other than to put distance between me and the Dragomir house. She needs time to think, and frankly, so do I. There is no doubt in my mind that I would give everything in my life up for her. Zero. It's not like there is much for me here anyway, other than a disappointed father and a mother who doesn't really care. Sage has more to lose than I do, but in truth, is she really losing anything or is she gaining a better life?

My hand found its way through my hair again, pulling at the short stands in the back. I am at a loss of what to do to make her see how much she means to me. I could go old school, sing my love to her from the front lawn as she looks out her bedroom window. Hell, maybe I should make her a mixtape of '90s love songs, those are still a thing, right? Somehow I doubt that would really get me anywhere though. Sage isn't one for grand romantic gestures, she craves stimulating conversations, not public displays of affection.

Changing my direction, I headed toward the Palace. If there is one person who can help me, it's Auntie. She is the only one who ever listens to me, guides me in the right direction, no matter what it is that I am trying to find. She has always been my go-to for everything, love should be no different.

An all too familiar scent lingered in the air as I walked into her personal quarters, "You know, those things will kill you," I laughed, scaring her out of her skin.

"Damn you, Adrian," she choked out, coughing up the lung full of smoke. "Are you lecturing me about the effects of smoking now?"

"Hey, I quit, so.."

"What? When?"

"Oh, about seven months ago now," I smiled.

"Who is she?" one brow lifted, a smile splitting her face.

"Can I not have quit on my own," my hand fell over my heart in mock hurt, "so little faith in me."

"I don't doubt you, but I also know you."

"True," I laughed, flopping down in the chair across from her. "Her name is Sydney," I started, spilling all of my pent up feelings and secrets to her. I told Auntie everything, from the first time I saw her at the Academy, to the connection we built before coming back here, all the way to the conversation we had less than an hour ago.

The first time I laid eyes on Sage, something just clicked. In my head, my heart, and my jeans- though I didn't admit that last part to anyone. When the light shone on her it was as if looking at an angel. The natural blonde highlights in her hair made it appear as if she wore a halo. And when it hit her eyes just right, it was like looking into a melting pot of gold- mesmerizing. Every day I spend with her I fall harder and deeper, to the point now, I don't think I will ever get out. Fuck, I don't want to either.

"My attraction to Rose was nothing like this, not even close."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know," I pulled on the back of my neck, "I want her to be happy, whether that means being in her life or not."

"You're asking a great deal from her, Adrian, you can't expect her to just jump."

"I know, I know. I just…"

 _EE-OOO EEE-OOO EE-OOO EEE-OOO_

Red lights flashed along the ceiling, sirens blaring through the speakers. Guardians flooded the room, whisking Auntie, and subsequently me, into the secure bunker under the Palace.

"Rose! Rose and Sydney are by themselves at the house," I yelled at my aunt, "I have to go to them."

"You are no use to them in a fight, Adrian. Guardian Stone, send two men to the Dragomir house, make sure they are protected." He looked as if he wanted to question her, but knew better than to actually say anything.

I tried to dial Rose, but underground there is no service, so I am left wondering, worrying, if they are okay. Half an hour passed before we were released, and Guardian Croft briefed Auntie about what had occurred.

The number of deaths was minimal, only one Guardian and five strigoi total, but a single loss is one too many nowadays. One of the Strigoi had previously been a Guardian at St. Vlad's, Yuri, and he actually gave us information before he died.

"He didn't say how many, or exactly when, but it will happen soon," Croft explained, "We need to secure Court for the foreseeable future, no traffic in or out."

"But Lissa is still at school, not to mention Christian and their Guardians too. And what about Dimitri and Abe? Auntie, we can't just leave them."

"Croft, make the calls, have all of them return home immediately."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

He left to make the necessary phone calls, while Auntie and I made our way back out of the bunker. Once I had service I called Rose's phone, which went to voicemail. Trying Sydney next she answered on the first ring.

"Adrian where are you?" she rushed out, panic clear in her voice.

"At the Palace, are you guys okay?"

"Yes and no. Rose's water just broke."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Did you enjoy the Adrian POV? I felt it was long overdue and I needed to get a bit of his thoughts out before the ending.**_

 _ **Thank you for the new faves/follows this last week, as well as the new likes on Facebook, you guys are the best.**_

 _ **I shared yesterday that I am off until Monday and plan to have this COMPLETE by Sunday Evening. After that, Love or Loyalty will be coming out in just a few short weeks. I have enjoyed this journey with you all, and I hope you have too. Honestly, I am sad to see this one coming to an end, but as all stories do, it must. As always, leave your thoughts, and keep a lookout for the next few chapters this week/weekend.**_

 _ **All My Love,**_

 _ **Dream**_


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine

_**The ONLY Split POV Chapter of the whole Story! Enjoy My Loves!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Twenty Nine**_

 _ **Rose**_

Things moved quickly once I got to the hospital, not allowing me much time to think about what happened a mere hour ago. Adrian refused to explain what had happened, other than what I already knew, there was an attack.

Doctors ordered me to remain as calm as possible, not wanting to stress Munchkin out any more than she already was. Her heart rate was at 158, which for her is unusually high, and the contractions were coming in quick and powerful. Every four minutes, lasting around a minute or so each. Growing worse the longer we waited.

Over the last week, I could feel her moving further down- lower and lower to prepare for her grand entrance, but Dr. Davis had assured me we had a few weeks to go. Minor contractions started two days ago, every few hours and only lasting about half a minute. I thought they were just Braxton-Hicks, the practice rounds before the game, but my water breaking diluted that theory.

I had been told it was rare for first-time mothers to have quick labors, that when I actually started having contractions it could be hours, or days even before my child took their first breath. Munchkin, as she already so commonly does, defies statistics- considering she shouldn't exist in the first place, I wasn't putting anything past her ability to be ahead of the curve.

"Alright, Rose, let's take a look and see how far along you are," Dr. Davis gave me a wide smile, sliding on a pair of nylon gloves.

Adrian rose from the couch in the corner to come and hold my hand. Dimitri had been called to return to Court just minutes before we got ahold of Adrian to let him know what was happening. The drive from Philly would take just over three hours depending on traffic, so I prayed he made it here in time.

"You're moving along quickly," his eyes widened just a bit, "you're at a six, from here Rose it's not going to be long before you are ready to push."

"How long is not long?" Adrian asked.

"An hour, maybe two, at the rate you are going I would bet closer to an hour," pulling one glove, then the other, "I'll be back within the hour to check again. If you feel the need to push, alert the nurses."

"You got this, Rose, everything is going to go perfectly," Adrian smiled down at me, wiping the fallen tears from my cheeks.

"No, Adrian, Dimitri is at minimum two hours away, she can't get here before he does," my tears fell harder, my breathing growing erratic causing one of the alarms to go off.

"Rose, you have to slow your breathing, Munchkin needs you to stay calm. You stress and she will stress," I love him Adrian, but I really want to throat punch him right now.

"Listen here, little girl," I pointed to my stomach, using the name Dad loves to call me when he is mad, "You better stay in your bubble for a while longer, you can't come out before Daddy gets here."

Managing to draw a few deep breaths, my heart rate slowed, and so did Munchkins. It was still higher than we would like, but it wasn't high enough to cause major concerns, yet.

Contractions came and went, steady and strong, until I felt a pressure down under. I looked at Adrian with anxious eyes, bringing him to my side immediately.

"Call the nurse," I gritted through another contraction.

Sydney took off in a blink, bringing back a team of people. Dr. Davis lifted the sheet that covered my nether regions, and smiled widely, "You're crowning, Rose, when your next contraction starts, I need you to draw a deep breath and push."

I shook my head, there is no way I can do this without Dimitri. He wasn't there when I felt my world shatter at the sight of the two pink lines. He wasn't there when I was hunched over the toilet at all hours of the night. He wasn't there when I went into labor, damn it, he is not missing the fucking birth.

"Rose, you don't really have a choice, she is coming whether you want her to or not, your body is going to work her out one way or another. It is much easier if you don't fight it and just push."

Adrian stood beside me, my hand held tightly in his, "I got you, Little Dhampir."

Sydney whispered something into his ear just before an unexpected person ran through the door.

"Mom!"

"I'm here, Rosemarie, Dimitri, and your father aren't far behind us," taking my other hand, she kissed my forehead.

I felt the next contraction starting, my body squeezing together and I bared down, locking my jaw and pushing as hard as I could. Mom and Adrian held strong as I crunched both of their hands, telling me I was doing good, and they love me.

Don't get me wrong, I am glad I have my mom and my best friend standing beside me, holding me through the biggest moment of my life. But neither of them are who I wanted, no needed, by my side.

I readied myself for the next push, the one Dr. Davis assured me would finish the job. Squeezing my eyes shut, filling my lungs with air, I bared down one last time- and that's when it happened. The most beautiful sound in the entire world rang through the room. I opened my eyes to look at my sweet baby girl and caught a tear-filled set of chocolate ones looking back at me.

"Comrade!"

"I made it, apparently just in time," he chuckled. Adrian kissed my head and stepped aside for Dimitri. The two shared a brotherly loving look and my heart swelled three times in size.

Dimitri cut the cord, and the nurse wrapped her up and handed our bundle over. I looked down at this tiny little human in my arms, unable to stop myself from crying at the simple sight of her. She was so small, smaller than she should be, but the set of lungs she had left me thinking she will grow to be strong, resilient, and powerful.

"I love you, Roza," his lips brushed mine, "and I am so proud of you Mama."

"I love you too, Daddy."

* * *

 _ **Dimitri**_

Nothing in the world could be more beautiful than this moment. Roza is sound asleep, which she deserves every bit of, and I sit relaxed on the couch with my daughter. I can't stop staring at her. It feels like if I take my eyes off of her for just one second, she will disappear. I will wake up to realize the last eight months were nothing but a dream.

She stretched her little body, all seven pounds eleven ounces, fifteen inches of it, her mouth forming into a little O as she yawned. I adjusted the blankets, trying to keep her wrapped up as tight as possible- for some reason this room is colder than Siberia in the winter.

Five tiny fingers wrapped around my index, releasing any air that my lungs had. My heart beat out of time as she held onto me. It's insane, you know, the feeling of love that such a small thing can give you. A full- all-consuming feeling of joy. Nothing quite compares to this, and it is safe to say, I am already wrapped around her finger.

It is in this moment- with the love of my life resting peacefully, my daughter's bright eyes staring up at me, and the full moon hanging high outside the window- that I realize life may have its ups and downs, but it's okay, because when life changes, amazing things can happen.

In a simple year my life has been altered in ways I never could have dreamed, but am beyond thankful for. I thought I had it all planned out and someone above laughed and said, ' _nope, let's try it this way and see what happens.'_ Sometimes you just have to pick the ball up and run with it, no questions, no fear, just faith. Faith that things have a way of working out as they are supposed to, even if it's not what you wanted in the start.

"Я люблю тебя, малышка. Я обещаю всегда любить тебя, держать тебя, когда тебе больно, и радоваться, когда ты счастлив. Я не могу обещать защищать тебя от всего, но знаю, что сделаю все от меня зависящее, чтобы защитить тебя."

I whispered the Russian words of my promise to her, knowing neither her or Rose will know what I am saying, but it doesn't matter. They don't need to hear the translation to know that I love them more than life. That I will do everything in my power to keep them safe, to help them up when they fall, and cheer them on always.

"Can I see my granddaughter now," Abe stuck his head in the door.

A quick peek at Rose showed she was still out cold, so I rose from the couch and met Abe outside the door to not disturb her sleep. His arm wrapped around my shoulder as he guided me to the lounge where all of our friends and family not so patiently waited.

Lissa was the first to intercept me as we walked out, followed closely by Christian and Eddie. Adrian sat with Sydney near the windows, his arm secured around her waist, and Janine latched herself to Abe's side next to me.

"What's her name?" Pavel asked.

I looked to Adrian, and then to Eddie, both of them would understand why we chose the name we did. Rose told me I could tell them if she wasn't awake when everyone got here, but I don't know how I feel about her not being here for it.

"Don't keep us in suspense," Abe laughed.

"Maddison Ivana Belikova."

"Mason," Eddie whispered, his eyes locking onto her.

I nodded my head, telling him to follow me. Once out of earshot, "She wanted to give us all a reason to smile when we think of him," Eddie wiped his eye, nodding his head, "And she and I agree that you should be Maddie's God Father. Should anything happen to us, we want you to look after her."

"Seriously," his eyes widened, a look of shock and excitement rolling over his face.

"Yes, between Lissa, Christian, and Adrian, she will have enough Aunt's and Uncles, but we want you to hold a higher title. Just promise that if that day comes, you make sure she knows how much we love her."

"I will, I promise, thank you, Dimitri."

He returned to his charge, and one by one everyone dispersed from the lounge allowing me to go back to the room and check on Roza. I laid Maddie down in the plastic crib so she could rest, and returned to the couch.

Outside the window, white flurries danced around through the night breeze. _When the white blankets cover everything, they will come._ That's what Babushka had said, and as much as I didn't want to think about it right now, that time was coming.

Soon.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I just love babies, they are so cute, and then they grow up. haha. just kidding.**

 **As Always, leave your thoughts, and thank you for the new reviews/faves/follows.**

 **All My Love,**

 **Dream**


	31. Chapter Thirty

_**I decided this chapter needed another split POV, enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Thirty**_

 _ **Dimitri**_

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into a month and then some, and finally, the snow outside has begun to stick. The time was coming, and we are ready for it.

Tatiana heeded my warnings at Thanksgiving, evacuating everyone out of Court bar our family. To include, Abe and his fleet of Guardians, Lissa and Adrian- just in case someone needs healing, and Christian and Tasha. Last, but certainly not least, Rose, Eddie, Janine and myself.

Mama had flown in last week with Karo, and the two were staying in Tasha's house until we needed them to take Maddie away from Court. Neither Rose or I wanted her to be anywhere around when the battle began, so Abe made arrangements for them in Scranton.

We had a day, maybe two, before they should come according to Babushka's 'vision'. I really hope she is right, and that we didn't make all of these moves just to be left out to dry. As much as I would love not to have to fight for my life over the holidays, I would rather not face Tatiana's wrath for everything we had to do to prepare.

"Comrade," Rose placed her hand on my lower back, drawing my attention from the snow falling outside. "We're ready to open presents."

Turing around I took in the sight before me. Mama holding Maddie, cooing Russian Lullabies to her. Karo sat next to Eddie, the two laughing, wearing loving expressions on their faces. I would have to talk to him about that later. Adrian sat in the armchair, Sydney perched on his lap, her head resting against his shoulder. Those two are just about perfect for each other- they bring out the best in the other.

Abe and Janine sat on the couch next to Mama, his arm slung around her shoulders, keeping her close. Pavel sat on the floor next to the fireplace, and Alberta and Stan rested next to him, all chatting like old friends. Lastly, Tasha and Emil sat next to the tree, going through the mound of presents, most of which are for Maddie, and organizing them into piles for everyone.

My family, minus my other sisters, nephew, nieces, and Babushka, all gathered together in one room, I couldn't be happier. Even the thought of our upcoming fight left my mind as I cherished this moment with them.

Rose pulled me into the living room, sitting on the floor in front of Mama. Tasha passed around the presents, letting the adults open all of theirs before we dove into Maddie's. With the number of people, and wrapping paper littering the floor, it was hard to tell what everyone received. Everyone talked at once, thanking others for their gifts, or showing something off. Rose and I decided not to get each other anything this year, instead, we focused on Maddie and our family. But, I couldn't not get her something, even if it didn't cost me a dime.

With all of the gifts opened taking up every inch of the floor that wasn't covered in wrapping paper, I stood up from Rose's side.

"Can I have everyone's attention, please," the roar of voices silenced, "First of all, I just want to say this is the best Christmas I have ever had, surrounded by my family, I really couldn't ask for more."

I paused to draw a deep breath, "Well, I could ask for one thing," I chuckled, "Roza," I reached my hand down to her, pulling her to the side of the living room, but still within sight of everyone. "Before I came to America, I was at the lowest point of my life. Losing Ivan, changing charges, leaving home, it all hit me at once and I didn't know which direction was up. And then you came along." I smiled widely at her, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"In a simple year, you turned my entire life upside down in all of the best ways. You have given me so much more than I thought I deserved. Faith, hope, love, a family, everything. And I have nothing to give to you that would amount to what you have done for me. So I want to offer you the only thing I have to give," reaching into my pocket, I pulled out the small velvet box Mama had brought with her from home and lowered myself to one knee.

"My last name. Rosemarie Hathaway, will you marry me?"

She tented her hands over her mouth, her shoulders shaking as hard as the tears falling from her eyes. I could see her heart was beating a million miles a minute, mine was doing much the same. At a pace that makes a snail look like a torpedo, she nodded her head. Taking Babushka's ring out of the box, I slide it easily onto her finger before rising back to my feet.

I lowered my head to hers, resting our foreheads together, "I love you, Roza, always and forever."

"Я тоже тебя люблю димитрий."

I stood up straighter, looking deep into her eyes, "Where did you learn that?"

She shot a look to Mama, to which she gave a wide smile in return. Shaking my head, I pulled Rose tightly to my body and brought my lips down on hers. The cheers that rang through the room sounded miles away as I lost myself to the taste of Roza. Ever since I called Mama to have her size and ship Babushka's ring, I had been worried I would die before I had the chance to propose. Now we are here and I can die a happy man.

Lissa squealed and pulled Rose from my arms, making me whimper slightly and causing laughs to erupt. Abe came to my side, pulling me into a firm hug, followed by Pavel and all of the other men. Mama and Janine stood on either side of Rose, admiring the ring and sharing hugs.

"Congratulations, Dimka," Tasha opened her arms for me.

"Thank you, Tash," squeezing her tightly, I kissed her head. "I am really glad you are here by the way, and I see things are going well with Emil."

Just after the gender reveal, Tasha took a vacation to Missoula, spending the weekends with Emil. From what I knew from Christian, they were both doing much better and I hoped it continued.

"Yeah, we talked a lot and we are staying together," she smiled, "maybe one day we can try again and have what you and Rose do."

"You will," I pulled her in for another hug and Rose came over and wrapped her arms around the both of us.

"I agree," Rose smiled.

Rose pulled Tasha away and went to talk with the women, while Abe passed the men a round of shots. Vodka, of course. We had just tossed back the liquid fire when Rose screamed, stopping every heart in the room.

* * *

 _ **Rose**_

After eight months of not feeling the darkness from Lissa, or seeing ghosts, the sudden appearance of Mason scared the living shit out of me. First and foremost, I am protected behind wards, he shouldn't be able to get in. If he is here, that means the wards are down.

"Mason!"

 _They're here, Rosie._

"Rose, what's wrong," Dimitri ran to my side, searching my face for answers.

"Get them in the panic room, now, they are here," I ordered, gripping my head like a vice.

I looked back toward the front lawn where Mason had been standing. His form flickered, he was leaving and there was nothing I could do to stop him. I mouthed a thank you before slamming my barriers into place. I couldn't afford any unwanted visitors during the fight.

Dimitri had been certain we had another day or two to prepare, but it seems as if they are moving in a bit quicker. Once Olena, Karo, Lissa, Adrian, Sydney, and Maddie were secure in the panic room, we geared up for battle.

Our house sat on the far east end of Court, so depending on where they came in through, we had roughly five or ten minutes to get ready. Dad, Tasha, and Christian situated their blood packs on their backs, while us guardians armed ourselves with stakes and pistols. Bullets wouldn't stop them, but it would slow them down a tad.

Pavel alerted the other six of Dad's guardian- who were currently at Tasha's townhouse- to report right away, no doubt pulling them from the dinner they had been eating.

"Rose," Dimitri came up behind me, placing his hand on my lower back, "I want you to stay here."

"What, no, Eddie is supposed to guard the house," I countered.

"That was when Maddie would have been in Scranton, you need to stay here."

I knew he was right, I needed to protect my daughter, and hell, my charge. Adrian is in the panic room with her. I nodded to him, "Be safe, I love you, always."

"I love you too, stay safe."

Dimitri and our family took off out the front door, leaving me standing alone in the living room. I paused for a split second to pray to anyone who would listen that they would all come back. Once finished, I walked to the mantle, pressing the armor button hidden underneath.

Eric, before he passed, had a premium security system put into place- real 'Purge' type set up. At the push of a button, steal plates slid into place behind the doors and windows. With the plates in place, I drew both of my stakes and waited on baited breath for something to come my way.

My stomach churned, telling me they were close, and by the intensity, there is quite a few of them. I could hear the yelling, the sounds of fighting, coming from outside, but with the security plates, I couldn't see anything. I drew deep breaths through my nose, letting them out through my mouth. My heart banged against my sternum, sweat beading along my brow.

Not knowing what was happening outside, not knowing if Dimitri was okay was pure and utter torture. Bouncing on the balls of my feet, I tried to relax my body, loosen the tension in my legs. Turning my head to the side, I cracked my neck at the same time I heard something crash from upstairs. My stomach dropped, and I spun to look up the staircase.

"You," I growled.

"Miss me, Rose," the blond smiled, his brows rising high.

"Fuck you," I spat.

"Is that anyway for a new mother to talk?" he waved a finger, tsking me, "not a good example for that little girl of yours."

How the fuck did he know I have a daughter?

I tried to keep the shock of his statement off of my face, but I think I failed when he cackled, deep and sinister, "Oh- I shall not tell my sources, but just know, after I am done making your child an orphan, I will take out the Dragomir line, and your precious Ivashkov boy too."

"You won't get near them," I snapped, Mama bear was awake and she is not happy.

With the grace of a trapeze artist, he jumped from the top of the stairs, flipping mid-air and landing five feet in front of me. Alright show off- let us dance.

He lunged forward, going on the immediate offensive. I dropped to the floor, spinning out of his way and kicked out, managing a half ass blow to his ribs. He recovered quickly but held back from a counter attack. We circled each other- not easy with the number of gifts that still laid all over the living room floor.

I watched the way he moved, the shifting of his feet, he was going to drop and go for a low kick. When he lowered, his right light shooting forward, I jumped to avoid the collision. Before I could alter my counter move, he righted himself and grabbed ahold of my hair, throwing me into the railing of the staircase. I had worn it down for the day and hadn't thought to go upstairs to get a tie when Mason showed up. I am paying for the lapse in judgment right now.

Pain radiated down my spine, numbing my entire body for a moment. But a moment was all he needed to pin me to the floor.

"You're a real bitch, you know that."

"As a matter of fact, I do," I smiled before spitting in his face.

In this position, I was likely to die. Even though I could feel my legs coming back to life, he had my arms pinned to the side of my head, his body pressing down on my waist. But I wouldn't be Rose Hathaway if I didn't talk shit to the person trying to kill me.

"If you weren't such a pain, I would have awakened you. I've seen you in battle, even pregnant you were amazing. We could have been a great team, Rose. You, Dimitri, and I could have taken over her operation. But at this point, I'd rather kill you."

"Then stop talking and do it already," I growled with a failed attempt to buck him off of me.

"Oh- I am, and Rose…" his words were cut off by the sound of something clashing behind me.

His head shot up to see where the noise had come from, giving me a much-needed distraction to shift his weight and roll him off. I scrambled to reach my stake that fell when I hit the rail, but he was already on the move, and not for me.

I looked up to see Adrian standing in the kitchen, "NOOOOO!"

The blond didn't pause at the sound of my ear piercing scream, he had his eyes set on his target and nothing was going to stop him. What happened next, I can't even explain it.

I was on my feet, charging toward his back, stake poised and ready. He got his hand around Adrian's neck and squeezed it so hard I thought his eyes would pop out of his head. In the same second, I drove my stake through his back, forcing its way through his ribs and into his heart. And this time, I didn't miss.

Adrian and he fell to the ground in one lump. I pulled the blond off of him, tossing his body to the side without a care.

"Adrian, Adrian open your eyes," I begged him, but he didn't respond. Placing my fingers to his neck, I couldn't feel a pulse, "Adrian, come on, please."

I looked over to the blond, who was still unmoving and stabbed my stake straight into his chest, leaving it there. Scrambling to the wall I pressed the panic room speaker button, "Lissa, get up here now," I yelled.

Letting down my barriers, I searched for Adrian's spirit, but he didn't surface.

"Rose, what… Oh my God," Liss screamed.

"Heal him, do it now," I ordered.

"I can't," she cried, kneeling beside him, "We can't heal each other."

"Try Lissa, please try, I can't lose him, too."

I felt the burn of magic in the air, the darkness growing around us as she attempted to heal him. And nothing. Nothing happened. He didn't wake, he didn't breath a single stitch of air.

He was gone, and it is all my fault.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I hate myself enough for all of you, trust me.**

 **I had said before that there were only 3 chapters left, but I will be doing one or two more after this one. I still plan to have it done Sunday, if not then by Monday. I am working some extra details and scenes for the epilogue now.**

 **As always, leave your thoughts, though I am sure I know half of them.**

 **All My Love,**

 **Dream**


	32. Chapter Thirty-One

_**Chapter Thirty-One**_

 _ **Dimitri**_

My stomach was in my throat the moment the door locked behind me. Everyone else had run ahead of me to take up positions, while my feet felt like cement leaving Roza and Maddie in the house. Not to mention my mother, sister, and cousin with them.

"Belikov, let's go," Eddie yelled back at me.

Drawing a deep breath, I descended the stairs and headed toward our group. We had assembled quite the team, thirteen guardians and three fire users. Stan, Alberta, and Emil stood off to my left, accompanied by three of Abe's men. Janine, Eddie, and Pavel on my right, with another three Mazur men. I stood in at the front, dead center, drawing attention to me first. Abe was on the far right next to Janine, Tasha on the left next to Emil, and Christian beside me.

We kept our heads on a swivel, not knowing which direction they would come in from. Abe had called his secondary units-who had been in Scranton securing the hotel Mama and Karo were supposed to be at- and they were en route, but it would be half an hour or so before they arrived.

"Eddie," I leaned over, "If I don't make it back, please take care of them."

"You don't have to ask, you are family," he nodded, "we will all take care of them, but let's worry about that later."

I nodded, standing straight with a small smile on my face. Eddie had become so much like me over the last year. Losing Mason hardened him, driving him to become an amazing guardian. I was glad to see he used his pain to lift him, not hinder his growth.

Adjusting my grip on the stake in my hand, I cleared my throat and sent my silent prayer to the heavens. Even if I didn't make it out, I prayed Rose would be okay, that she would stay safe and Maddie would grow up to live a long life- never forgetting how much Daddy loves her.

Another deep breath. Another long exhale.

After three cycles, I heard something moving to our left. The sound of a tree branch snapping rang through the silent air like a siren song, drawing our attention to it. Three Strigoi stood a hundred yards to the west, the pawns. I didn't recognize any of them, but I didn't have much time to think about it. They were charging toward us.

Stan sprung into battle first, Alberta on his heels as Tasha threw a flaming ball toward them. The front-runner, a previous Guardian if I had to guess, large build and most certainly the biggest treat- went up like a Christmas tree, throwing the other two off kilter.

Galina should have known we would have fire users, considering they fought with us in the attack and the caves, but maybe that information hadn't gotten back to her. The other two, a prior Moroi and human, staggered away from their flaming companion, allowing Stan and Alberta to stake them with easy.

"Tash, not so much, you don't have to incinerate them, just distract," I coached.

"Got it," she nodded, her eyes flickered to something behind me, "Dimka!"

Our team spun around to see another ten Strigoi coming full speed from the east. Nice tactic Galina, nice but not good enough. Janine, Eddie, Pavel, and Abe focused in on this group, as well as the three Muzar Guardians- Henderson, Hensen, and Kaplan.

I felt like we were in a game of Chess, the pawns had been deployed and eliminated first and the bishops and rooks came second. Now, where are the knights?

As if on cue, another ten appeared just to the right of us. I, along with the rest of our party, began working our way through them. With two fire users, it was far easier to make the kill than any other fight I have ever been a part of. When this is over, we really need to get Tatiana to see the benefit of defensive magic.

I paid close attention to each Strigoi that came forward, searching for her, and the blond from the caves. Neither had surfaced yet, but I knew they were here, somewhere.

"What's the count," Pavel asked.

"Twenty three, so far," I answered.

"There is more, I can feel it," Janine spoke softly.

"Without a doubt, the question is how many?" Eddie answered her, looking around he noticed something to the North, "Get ready."

"How long do you think you can hold a ring of fire," I looked between Abe and Christian.

"He can hold it longer then me," Abe gestured to Chris.

"Try to hold half of them back, Tasha and Abe can help us with the first half," I gripped Christians shoulder, moving him to the side.

Christian managed to wrap fifteen, leaving us with roughly ten to take out first.

Our dance continued- fire flew through the air, strangled grunts and piercing screams rang through the night. The body count grew and even with the number we have eradicated so far, I couldn't help but feel we were far from over. Between the Academy and the Caves, we guessed there were a few hundred, and we had only managed to take out half of them before they fled. Galina has had months to rebuild her army, so the true number would remain a mystery until it ends.

I drove my stake into the last one for this phase and heard a booming clap sound off behind me.

"I am impressed," that voice. "You never cease to amaze me, nephew."

The queen has arrived, or would she be the king? The queen sacrifices herself to save the king in the game, but she wouldn't be doing that.

She stood alone, "I should have known you would find a way around this one too, you always were ahead of the curve," she smiled wickedly, the sight sending a shiver down my spine, "But how about you and I handle this the old fashioned way?"

I stepped forward, leaving my colleagues behind to witness the showdown. _Don't Hesitate,_ rang through my mind a dozen times. This is the ultimate test of my skills, the battle that proves the student can surpass the teacher.

I knew it would be a challenge, but I hadn't envisioned it to be this difficult. We moved in sync, I knew almost all of her moves, she had acquired a few new tricks since turning. And she knew every single one of mine. Being the one to teach them to me, she had the upper hand.

I didn't allow myself a split second to look back at everyone, to make sure they were all still okay and weren't fighting another battle of their own. No, my focus was on the woman in front of me.

The one who taught me it was okay to fall, as long as you got back up. Who told me over and over that the world isn't as dark as we think, only as dark as you make it. To find the brightest star in that darkness to bring us back to light. She taught me everything.

I would always be grateful for her teachings, her encouragement and support through my hardest days. But it was time for this to end. She didn't deserve the life she had been given, and I would be damned if she made me share that fate.

With a move I perfected working with Roza, I knocked her to the ground with a kick to the ribs. Galina knew me well enough to know my left is my dominant side, so when I faked a left kick, she fell for it. I shifted quickly and sent my right into her left ribs, and my foot hit her in the middle of her back on her spine. The second she laid face first in the snow, I drove my stake through her back, ending the fight and her life.

In the space of my heartbeat, hers shuddered its last. But not before her whisper drifted into my ears, "Thank you."

Saltwater clouded my vision and I blinked the tears away. I would let my guard fall later, for now, I still had a family to take care of. Withdrawaling my stake, I stood, wiping her blood onto my pants, and turned to face the others.

Tasha was crying, Emil, holding her close. Abe had his arms around Janine, and Stan held onto Alberta. Eddie and Christian stood beside Pavel, all wearing stone masks and the Muzar Guardians stood in a line behind them.

Walking back to the house, I looked over the mounds of bodies. The only one I hadn't seen was the blond from the caves, maybe Rose hadn't missed after all. Climbing the stairs two at a time, I reached the top and knocked on the sheet metal that covered the front door.

"Rose," I yelled, receiving no answer. "Roza, it's over, open up!"

Gears winded as the metal plating lifted, the front door opening once it finished. "Lissa?" she should have still been in the panic room. "What happened?" I pushed my way past her as the question rolled from my lips. The sight before me something I could never prepare for.

In the blink of an eye, I was transported back in time, to a cold January day in Spokane, Washington. To a disrayed house, broken furniture, water on the floor, and the love of my life clinging to the body of her best friend, and a dead Strigoi only feet away.

Lissa was crying, trying to explain but her words were lost on me. The only thing I could hear is the wails coming from Roza. She sat on her knees, Adrian's head and shoulders resting on her lap, her slim fingers running through his hair. He didn't move, his eyes were closed, and his chest didn't rise and fall with the motion of breathing.

"Roza," I called out softly.

She didn't look up, she didn't stop her caress. Kneeling down beside them, I reached forward to place two fingers to Adrian's neck, not finding a pulse. I looked around, trying to put together a theory of what happened, when Sydney, Mama, and Karo walked up from the panic room.

I shielded Rose and Adrian with my body, "Go to Tasha's," I spoke softly, but with no room for argument. "Now, please."

Eddie had come in at some point and took to pulling the girls out of the house, allowing me to return my attention to my fiance.

Squatting down, I put two fingers under her chin, bringing her eyes to mine, "Roza."

"It's my fault," she whispered, forcing her head back down to look at him, "just like Mason."

"It's not your fault, Roza," I shook my head, looking down at my cousin, "it's no one's fault. Come on, I need to get you out of here." As gently as I could, I shifted Adrian's body off of her and lifted her into my arms.

With one last look at Adrian, I turned to step over the body of the blond and took Rose to Tasha's house two doors down. Taking Eddie and Pavel with me, I returned to the house to clean up, leaving Rose with Maddie and our mothers.

After Spokane, Rose wanted nothing more than her mother to be with her, so I hoped having her there this time would be just as beneficial as it had back then.

Walking through the house, I found the attic door broken, a sliver of light from the high moon shining through. He must have broken through the vent window. The railing on the stairs had been splintered as if someone as thrown into it. I only paused a moment to wonder if it had been Roza or the blond to do that damage. In the kitchen, I located a broken glass beside the island, everything else appeared to not have been disturbed. Adrian must have broken it to draw attention to him.

"What do you think happened?" Eddie asked, looking down at Adrian.

"He risked himself to save her," I kneeled down next to him, my hand resting over his heart, "Thank you, Adrian," a tear fell from my eye, landing on his shirt. "Pavel, can you get us a car so we can get him out of here, please." He nodded and took off.

Eddie came to stand behind me, his hand resting on my shoulder, "I'm sorry, Dimitri."

Clearing my throat, I stood back up, walking toward the front door. I needed air, needed to see something other than death for just a minute.

Abe walked out of Tasha's place, Sydney on his heels- no doubt going to gather information for the reports. She wouldn't need to get rid of the bodies, the sun would do that for her. Muzar Guardians moved about, gathering all of them into one central area, making it easier for Sydney.

When Pavel pulled around in the SUV, I switched myself into Guardian mode, sliding my mask back into place. Right now, I had a job to do, when it was finished, I could grieve the loss of my mentor, my cousin- and depending on how Rose handles this- my love.

* * *

 _ **ONE WEEK LATER…**_

I wrapped my arms around Rose's shoulders, placing a gentle kiss to her hair.

"It's time to go, Roza."

She nodded, but didn't speak, she hasn't said more than five words in the last week. Honestly, I couldn't blame her. She and Adrian had grown incredibly close over the last year. As much as I loathed him in the beginning, he was there for her when I couldn't be. He held her hand when she found out she was pregnant when she was sick, and even in the delivery room until I got there. He had grown on all of us, but what the two of them shared was much deeper.

Rain fell hard and steady as I walked us back inside the palace, which Tatiana was allowing us to stay in, for the time being, all of us. Lissa and Christian were given their own room in the Ivashkov wing. Eddie and Janine had rooms in the Guardian quarters, the largest ones available. And Rose and I, we moved into Adrian's old apartment.

I know what you're thinking, why torture ourselves by living in his house. The answer is simple. It keeps him close. Plus, he had a room already set up for Maddie, since Rose was his Guardian, he made sure Maddie would have a space of her own when they were here.

Over the last week I, along with Eddie and Christian, cleaned out his room, packing all of his things and storing them with Tatiana. I kept a few shirts, and his cologne for Rose, she liked having it with her.

Sydney had gone back to staying at the hotel, she would be coming to Court once a week to track Maddie's growth patterns. To which we were all happy to know where right on schedule for Dhampirs, even though she was four weeks early. She would be around for another month or so, if things continued at a normal rate, she would return home after that.

She and Rose sat down three days ago, helping Tatiana and Daniella plan out the funeral for Adrian. I don't know what all they talked about, but both of them have been taking this whole thing the hardest. Other than Tatiana, and Adrian's mom, I am sure they are the two most affected by his death.

As for me. Well, I have been holding it together the best I can. Killing Galina hurt, but I countered that pain with knowing she is no longer living in that state. That I sent her home to be with her brother, and to live out her eternity at peace. Losing Adrian is a different type of hurt. I regret not taking more time to spend with him. For not thanking him enough for everything he did for Rose while I was gone. For not treating him like family for most of our time together.

However, I am holding it in and trying to keep our lives moving forward. Maddie still needs her parents, no matter how much we are dealing with, she has to come first. Rose is slowly coming back to herself, but I know it will be a while before she can laugh and enjoy life like she used to. So most of Maddie's care is falling on my shoulders at the moment. I don't mind, really, it allows me to not stop and think for too long.

Mama and Karo are still here, helping me with Maddie and Rose. They will be heading back home in a few days. Abe is sending them on his plane with half of his Guardians. Eddie isn't too happy about that, but I promised at some point we would have them all visit, or we could go to Russia. That seemed to satisfy him enough, for now.

"Can I get you anything to eat, Milaya?"

"No, thank you, I am going to rest for a while."

Standing on her toes, she kissed the underside of my jaw, "Thank you for being by my side, Comrade."

"Always, Roza, always," I brushed my lips to hers and let her head to the bedroom.

I was shocked that she actually talked to me, seeing how she hasn't been doing much of that as of late. I have faith in her to get through this, it will just take a little while.

One day.

One week.

One month.

One year at a time.

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **I'm not crying, You're crying.**_

 _ **Oh my Loves- This...this has killed me.**_

 _ **First and foremost, thank you to everyone who has reviewed/faved/followed along on this journey. Your love and support, and criticism mean the world to me. I am heartbroken for the end of this one, though it was the plan all along, I am just destroyed over killing him. You guys know how much I love Adrian, not that I don't love Dimitri, but come on, I am 'Dreamwalkers Obessesion' after all.**_

 _ **Now, for happier thoughts,**_

 _ **I will have the Epilogue up tonight or tomorrow, still working some fine tuning there.**_

 _ **AND...**_

 _ **LOVE OR LOYALTY RE-WRITE WILL BE GOING LIVE IN JUST 15 DAYS!**_

 _ **For those that know that story, I don't know if you caught on, but half of this was part of that. The whole 'Galina wanting Dimitri' came from the original LOL. So can you see where the other part will be?**_

 _ **I am excited as all get out about it, and can NOT wait for you guys to read it.**_

 _ **Be sure to follow me on FB for all updates, snips, and insights for that one.**_

 _ **And as always, leave your thoughts in the comments for this one.**_

 _ **All My Love,**_

 _ **Dream**_


	33. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

 _ **Rose**_

Six Years Later:

Christmas day is always the hardest of the year, but somehow we managed to smile. Remembering what was taken from me on this day all those years ago leaves an ache in my chest. But I try to focus on the good times because in the year I knew him, he gave me many moments to smile about.

Snow fell heavily outside, covering our fifty-acre property in Riverbend, Montana with a thick blanket.

Baba and Mom sat together on the front porch, sipping tea and laughing. The sight always warmed me. After everything we had been through, those two managed to reconcile years of differences and have been together since. They legally married three years ago, after Dimitri and I tied our knot, and Mom retired to live out here with Baba.

Turning away from them, I looked into the living room to see my best friend and her family sitting in front of the fireplace. Lissa and Christian married five years ago, Tatiana wanting to expedite their wedding and prepare Lissa to take the throne- which will be happening in March. They have two children, twin boys, who are the light of their lives. Axel and Asher- both blond haired like Lissa, with Christian's icy blue eyes. They will be turning three in January.

Next to them- Eddie, Karo, Paul, and Zoya sat on the couch, watching Christmas movies- one of my all-time favorites, 'A Year Without A Santa Claus'. Eddie and Karo fell extremely quick and hard for each other, but I couldn't be happier. Dimitri, on the other hand, was a bit difficult to deal with for a while but came around after he saw the way Eddie cared for his niece and nephew like his own. They have been officially together for three years now, and I can feel a proposal coming soon.

Alberta and Stan both retired last year, joining Mom and Baba out here to live out their days in peace. I can't lie, seeing them together still unnerves me, but like Stan said 'I'm not the only one who has needs.' If they were happy, that's all that mattered to me.

Pavel was no longer with us- not like that- when Baba bought the property, he gave Pavel the choice to stay or retire. So he decided to head back home to his family in St. Petersburg, reconnecting with his old flame and now owns his own house and is running a Dhampir Gym. He visits once or twice a year, usually around summer time.

Tasha and Emil, well, they didn't work out in the end. Tasha became the head of the 'Moroi Defensive Magic' program and with her travels, it didn't leave time for her to focus on a relationship. Both understood, and are still friends, but they are no longer dating. Tasha, along with Christian and Dimitri, spends over half the year traveling to various Academies around the world training students in the art of defensive magic. Dimitri is still assigned to Christian, so he travels with him regardless, but he has been helping the Novices understand how to fight beside the Moroi.

Lastly, Dimitri and I. Four years of marriage, two kids, our baby boy made his arrival three years ago- Adrian Maxwell Belikov- and another on the way. I took over as Lissa's Guardian when Mom retired, but before that, I helped Tatiana flesh out the details for the Moroi Magic program, as well as traveled to various Academies- St. Vlad's being the most frequent- to help the Novice girls train and focus on school; rather than falling into the mindset that the only thing waiting for them at graduation is being barefoot and pregnant.

Maddie is now attending school at St. Vlad's, she started there two years ago and is loving it. Thankfully, she takes more after Dimitri than me, her attitude and outlook on everything are exactly like his. I have a feeling Adrian will take after me more, and his namesake. He would be headed to Vlad's with Maddie in the fall next year.

I watch Dimitri in the kitchen with both of them putting the final touches on dinner and my heart swells three times in size. I can never get enough of seeing him with them. He has been the perfect father and husband, even if though he is gone most of the time.

I can't lie and say we have a perfect life. We have all had our share of ups and downs, Dimitri and I probably the worst of all- between him never being home and raising Maddie by myself while dealing with the depression and darkness from Lissa- he had his work cut out for him. But we have made it through the rough patches and come out stronger, all of us have.

The sound of a car door shutting drew my attention back outside. We weren't expecting anyone else to come home for Christmas, so a visitor alerted all of the Guardians in the room- retired or not. Dimitri and I moved Maddie and Adrian into the living room with the others and went to see who had shown up. I could hear Baba laughing so I knew it wasn't a threat.

"SYDNEY!"

After she had left us, two months after the incident, we never heard from her again. Baba tried to contact her through the Alchemist, but they always said she was unavailable on assignment somewhere. We wanted her to know that she was always welcome in our family, that even if Adrian wasn't here, we would still love her and want her to be included. Because that's what he would have wanted for her. He wanted her to find her purpose and live her dreams.

"Hey, Rose," she beamed up at me. She leaned into the back seat and surfaced again closing the door and walking around. But she wasn't alone.

Next to her was a little boy with emerald green eyes and sable brown hair. My hand flew over my mouth, knees buckling underneath me. He clung to Sydney's leg, hiding behind her.

"Rose, I have someone I want you to meet," her hand ran through his hair and she smiled down to him, "Go on, baby."

The little boy, who had to be just over five years old, walked toward me, stopping a foot away, "Hi, Auntie Rose."

I couldn't stop myself from crying, pulling this poor innocent child into my arms and clinging to him for dear life. He hugged me back just as tightly, burying his head into my neck.

"I wanted to tell you sooner, but it never seemed like the right time," Sydney said as she joined us on the porch. "I want to explain everything, but not out here."

I nodded to her, pulling away from her son, I wiped my eyes, "What's your name?"

"Michael Adrian Ivashkov Sage."

"It's nice to meet you, Michael," I pulled him to me one more time, "Let's get you inside out of the cold. And you can meet your cousins."

His little smile warmed my heart- it is so much like Adrian's that I almost broke down again- even had that crooked slant to it.

Dimitri ushered everyone inside and directed all of the kids to go to the playroom and show Michael all the toys. The kids welcomed him quickly and headed off. They wouldn't understand who he is just yet, but they were all really good with including other kids with them anyways.

Mom put on a kettle for tea, and all the adults gathered in the living room. Hugs were passed around for Sydney, she had grown on all of us during the nine months she lived here.

Mom gave her a cup of tea, and we settled in for the story.

"I found out I was pregnant just after I left Court," she drew a deep breath, "Adrian and I only slept together once, but you know, sometimes once is enough," she laughed.

"That we do," Dimitri joined her.

"As soon as I found out, I ran. I couldn't let my father or anyone else know about it. If they found out I was pregnant, he would have sent me to the street, if they found out who the father was, I would have been shipped to re-education and an abortion would have been ordered. I couldn't let that happen."

"Of course, not," I laid my hand on her knee.

"I got in touch with my sister, Carly, she helped me find a place to stay and job in Arizona with her. Once I was on my feet, I planned to call you and let you know. I didn't want to keep him from you guys, but one thing got in the way, and then another...it hasn't been easy."

Lissa handed Sydney a tissue, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "We understand, we aren't mad that you didn't tell us sooner."

"She's right," Christian kneeled in front of us, resting his hand on Sydney's other knee, "We're just glad you are finally here, we have all missed you, Syd."

"Well, Michael needs to go to school, and I don't know if I want to enroll him in the human world, or at an Academy. I was hoping to talk with all of you and get your thoughts."

"Does he know? What he is?" Dimitri asked.

"Yes, he knows about all of you, about Adrian, and about his bloodline. I have not kept anything from him."

"Out of curiosity," I spoke up, "have you asked him? Does he want to be a part of this world?"

"Not exactly," she shook her head, "about a month ago, he was playing outside and when he came in he told me he knew what he wanted to be when he grew up. When I asked him what that was, he said he wanted to be like Daddy and Uncle Dimitri, to protect people from the bad guys."

"Sounds to me like he knows what he wants," I laughed.

"Why do you think I found you and brought him here, I need your help."

"Maddie is already at St. Vlad's, and Adrian will be starting next fall, we can enroll him with them. He wouldn't be alone, Lissa and Chris's boys will be going there too. He will always have family around him."

She caught a tear with her tissue, nodding her head softly, "I would love that, and I know he will too. It's just been the two of us since he was born. I miss having a family."

"You always have a family with us, Sydney, always." The room grew silent, the air thick with emotion.

"Well, I am damn glad I am no longer employed there," Stan laughed, "Rose's kids, plus Adrian's and Ozera's, that school won't know what hit them."

"Oh shut it, Stanny. You know you loved it when we were there."

"Never a dull moment, that's for sure," Alberta chuckled.

"You know what, who's hungry?" Baba jumped in before I could send out another remark.

The men went to gather the kids, while us women went to make their plates and set the table. Once we all gathered, Baba said grace, everyone dug into dinner. I sat back in my chair, looking around the room.

My family may not be made of just blood, and it may not be 'normal' by societies standards, but I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world. And to think, all of these people were brought into this family in one year. Some relationships may have started before then, but it was that one year that changed everything. That one, complicated, joyful, sorrow-filled year that brought everyone in this room together as a family.

A Year In Time that shaped our forever.


End file.
